The Unknown Hero
by Exiled Sage
Summary: A world filled with magic has known peace for years. Now with a new addition to the world from a land that would know peace after he was defeated, how will the land of Fiore react to the unsung hero of the Fourth Shinobi war? Abandoned, I have lost interest in the story but a new one will be up shortly as I am attempting one for DxD and my brother is attempting one for Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Hey guys, I've been watching Code Geass again, and man I love the anime, and it is a amazing story. The concept of the story and the ending is very appealing to me so I decided to write a Naruto crossover based on that. Anyways, I hope you like it and I just did it because it felt right. Guys know that Sasuke is not going to be in the story and it solely focuses on Naruto. You will understand when you read the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto Uchiha, the greatest traitor in Konoha history stood beside his grandfather Madara Uchiha as they were both dressed in crimson armor with Gunbais strapped behind their back. They looked at the Allied Shinobi Forces before them with emotionless faces. This was their ambition, and it was a success, the world would become united against a greater evil, and the ones to take on the role as the greater evil was no other than Naruto and Madara themselves. This plan was created and set in motion the day Madara defected from Konoha and after two great wars, he would sire a child, and the child would become the Hokage of Konoha. Unknown to Minato Namikaze, he was the son of Madara Uchiha. Then came the fateful day in which Obito attack Konoha forcing his son to seal the Kyuubi into his son Menma Uzumaki. Both Minato and Kushina died that fateful day and leaving behind two sons. Madara had introduced himself to his grandson Naruto.

Naruto was different from his brother, his brother was hyperactive, stubborn, charismatic, and always happy. Naruto on the other hand was cold and calculative, the perfect shinobi in a way. Menma did not inherit the **Sharingan** as Naruto had. Naruto had met his grandfather at the young age of six when Madara had sought him out, he knew his grandson was very much like him, all it took was time for him to understand the true horrors of the world. At the age of twelve, Orochimaru attacked Konoha and the Sandaime sacrificed himself to seal away his former student. Naruto bore witness to this and he then unlocked the forbidden stage of his eyes, the **Mangekyo** **Sharingan**. Seeing the person that cared for him at a young age die opened his eyes to the true horrors of the world and thus he fled Konoha and sought out his grandfather.

Menma had chased after his brother to bring his back, but Naruto effectively knocked out his brother during their battle at the **Valley of the End**. Naruto then met up with his grandfather in one of his hideouts. Madara took the time to speak his plans to his grandson. The plan was simple, the world was filled with hate, it was a unstoppable cycle that repeated itself since the dawn of humanity. To stop such a cycle that was born from the greed of humanity was nearly impossible. The plan was to become the greater evil. Once Madara and Naruto established themselves as the biggest threat to the entire **Elemental Nations** , then it would bring the villages together and together they would wipe out the menace known as Madara and Naruto Uchiha. The time he trained with Madara and the legendary Uchiha taught him everything he knew, and gave him his old pair of eyes and they became the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**.

Naruto smiled slightly as he looked at his brother, it was time for the action to be complete, the world had become untied and now it was time for him and Madara to die. Naruto was weak already, the fighting with the Allied Shinobi Forces drained his chakra and in his final act he would die by the hands of his brother. Naruto gave his grandfather a nod and he hopped away meeting his brother for the final battle of his life.

* * *

Naruto panted heavily as his armor was ruined and blood covered his body. His body was covered in small gashes and cuts from the battle with his brother and it was time for it to end. Looking at him, Naruto could not be prouder than he was at the moment, his brother has risen above the hate from Konoha and now stood at the top as the hero and soon the savior of the world. Giving his brother a final smile, Naruto waited for his brother to speak.

"Why Naruto-nii-san?" Menma asked panting heavily looking at his twin brother with sadness in his eyes, "Why would you do this Naruto-nii-san?"

"Because brother, the hate in this world has spread too much for your ways of peace." Naruto replied as he began approaching his brother slowly, "Menma, you are the child prophecy, the one that would bring the world from the darkness. I am the darkness, I am and will be the greatest evil this world has known."

"Why does it have to be you?" Menma shouted as he choked on his words.

"Menma, I'm sorry for what I put you through. We are opposite sides of the same medallion, you are the light and I am the darkness." Naruto said as he was only a few steps from his brother and smiled. Guiding his brothers hand, the hand that held the kunai was lifted and guided towards his heart. "Know that I love you my brother, and please make the world a better place."

Before Menma could ask, Naruto shoved his body through the kunai and the metal pierced his heart. Smiling, Naruto fell down onto the ground as Menma tore the kunai out and threw it away. Menma frantically tried to close the wound, but Naruto could feel his life drifting away as his heart began to slow and soon he closed his eyes forever. Menma stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the pulse die. A cry of pain and sadness filled the air as Menma lifted his head and cried, tears falling freely from his eyes. The heavens rumbled and rain poured down at the battlefield. And thus died the evil menace known as Naruto Uchiha with a smile on his face.

* * *

Expecting to go where his grandfather was, Naruto noticed he was not and he stood in a dark room with water below him. Looking around, he spotted a pale-skinned man with spiky, shoulder length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. The man had wrinkles decorating his body signs of his elderly age. He also sported a goatee that was tapered down to his waist. The strangest thing about him was that he had a pair of horn-like protusions extending from either side of his forehead, **Rinnegan** eyes and no eyebrows. And a red **Rinnegan** marking in the center of his forehead. The elderly man wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around his collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black **Rinnegan** marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it and a black staff strapped to his back. Pitch black spheres circled were beneath him keeping him afloat.

"Hello there Naruto-kun." the elderly man spoke as he gave the young lad a smile, "I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, you may know me as the Sage of Six Paths."

"You're the Sage?" Naruto asked in shock his eyes widened to a large degree.

"Yes, and I have been watching you." Hagoromo replied as he gave his descendant another smile, "You and your grandfather have done the ultimate sacrifice. Not only giving your lives for the betterment of the world, you also gave up your name. Now your names and yourself shall do down in history as the greatest evil of the world. But unknown to all, also the greatest savior."

"Hagoromo-sama, it was necessary." Naruto said his tone a bit sad, "The world had too much hate, but if this is the way that would bring the world together as one."

"Very true." Hagoromo said as he stroked his goatee, "Naruto I am offering you another chance to live."

"Y-you can..." Naruto said in shock, "What about grandfather?"

"Madara said he wished for you to survive, you to live a life without the hatred." Hagoromo replied, "So Naruto what do you choose, will you accept my offer and give another shot at life?"

"I accept." Naruto finally said his eyes full of determination.

"Very well then."

Hagoromo approached the blond and tapped his forehead. Naruto looked into the Sages eyes and soon was lost in the ripples, his eyes closed as sleep consumed him.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping woke Naruto up from his slumber, the first then he noticed was that he was in a forest, the suns rays did not manage to penetrate the cover the trees provided. Sitting up, he looked around the spot where he woke up in and noticed that his Gunbai and Kama rested against a tree and a large scroll laid on the floor beside his weapons. Standing up, Naruto stretched his body and walked over to his equipment. He noticed one thing immediately, he was not as tall as he should have been, so the most likely explanation was he became younger, no longer sixteen, he estimated his age to be around fourteen or maybe thirteen. Dressed in a blue high-collared robe and black shinobi pants with bandages wrapped around both thighs, he also wore his black sandals and finger-less gloves. Grabbing his Gunbai and Kama, he attached the two to his back and grabbed the scroll and tied it against his waist. Looking around, Naruto hopped onto a branch and began moving out of the forest.

His luck still held strong as he made it out of the trees and spotted a small town resting beside a river. Naruto headed in that direction. The first thing that he noticed was that he could read the words on the signs. Moving towards the one that was most likely a bar named "Black Bear", he opened the the door and let himself in. Looking around, he noticed that all eyes were on him and the people seemed to be a bit hostile. Ignoring the looks of curiosity, he made his way towards the bar and took a seat on a stool waiting for service. The bartender walked over to him and looked at the teen with a calculative gaze. The teen was a rather handsome young man with spiky shoulder length blond hair and a patch of blond hair covering his right eye, the teen was dressed strangely and the weapons strapped to his back were no different, he had never met a Mage that used a fan before, a scythe maybe, but not a large fan.

"What do you want." the bartender asked stiffly. Naruto held his surprise as he understood the words, the new world he was sent in Hagoromo must have given him knowledge of their language.

"Just give me some water, but I do have some questions for you." Naruto replied with a blank look on his face.

The bartender complied and got a glass and filled it with water and placed it before the blond. "I must ask, why is everyone so hostile here?" Naruto asked as he shifted his gaze from the liquid to the bartender.

"Kid, you don't know anything do you?" the bartender asked in a hushed tone as he got closer and tried his best to get the blond to leave the town, "This town is occupied by a dark guild that's calling themselves the **Dark Knights** , they've been harassing the town for as long as I've been here. Every Mage that tried to stop them were killed."

"I see." Naruto murmured as he took a sip of the water, "Now where can I find the guild?"

"You're kidding right kid!" the bartender nearly shouted looking down at the blond, "Kid, take my advice and get out of here, these people are bad news. You might be a mage but they killed the others before."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"You don't know what they're capable of!"

"And they don't know what I'm capable of."

Naruto and the bartender held a staring contest before the man finally relented and gave up with a sigh.

"They're located at the large building a few miles outside of town." the man said in defeat.

"Thank you, by the way what is your name?"

"Ven, Ven Rider."

"Nice to meet you Ven, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uchiha."

Like that the blond left the bar swiftly and headed towards his next objective. The building Ven spoke of was east to spot, Naruto looked at it with a calculative eye as he quickly disappeared and began to infiltrate the building. Sneaking in, he spotted a large man dressed in rather expensive clothing sitting on top of a throne like chair with a large black symbol of a lance and sword crossing. Others held those symbols on their bodies in various areas from the face to the legs. Naruto simply decided it was time to finish them off. Dropping from the support beam, he landed in the middle of the dimly lit room and the mages all shouted in surprise as they surrounded him.

"Who dares enter the headquarters of the **Dark Knights**?" the large man demanded in an arrogant tone, "I should have you killed!"

"You have done enough evil," Naruto said as he eyed the men that were quickly gathering around him, "Now I must ask you to either give up or the consequences shall be grave."

"Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth kid!" the man shouted in a mixture of amusement and anger, "We killed every mage that tried to do what your doing right now and what makes you different?"

"Hmph, enough talk." Naruto said as he folded his arms.

"You heard him boys go!"

"Now." Naruto said in a blank voice his eyes shifted from onyx black to blood-red with three tomoes around his pupil, "Do you wish to dance?"

The members of the dark guild all charged forward and tried to kill the teen with their various sharp weapons. Naruto simply tore them to pieces, the training with Madara had strengthened him to be one of the most powerful shinobis to ever walk the **Elemental Nations** , and weaklings like them were no match against him. Kicking a man towards group, Naruto proceeded to defeat them effortlessly till there was only the man sitting on the throne left. Said man was wide eyed as the teen approached him with a blank look on his face. The man shouted in fear as his eyes locked with the teens. The mans eyes glazed over as his body slumped and his face changed from fear to a blank expression.

"Where do you keep your money?" Naruto asked as the man pointed behind the throne.

"Behind the throne where we keep a vault, the key is right here." the man said as he handed Naruto the key. Naruto nodded and created a clone who grabbed the key and headed towards the vault. The clone came back a few minutes later with a scroll filled with a good portion of the money and other things that it deemed valuable or useful in the future before handing it to the original and went on to do its next set of tasks, rounding up all the knocked out members, he tied them up as Naruto turned his attention back to the man.

"You're going to answer some of my questions, where are we?"

"We are in Dundee town, Fiore."

"Fiore?"

"Fiore is the name of the nation."

"What is a Guild?"

"A association of mages that band together to accept jobs and requests of the common people. There are three different types of Guilds, Legal Guilds that are approved of by the Magic Council, Dark Guilds that are considered criminal organizations by the Magic Council and Independent Guilds not recognized by the Magic Council nor are considered a criminal organization."

"What is the magic council?"

"The Magic Council is the group in the government located in Era that monitor the activity of mages."

"Now, is killing allowed?"

"No, killing is a frowned upon subject by the council and Guilds alike, though legal, if you kill someone the council and Guilds will be wary of you."

Naruto nodded at the information that he received as he quickly dispelled the illusion on the man and he thought about his next move. His plan would be to join a Guild if possible to get some money, though he did get some from them, he would need to maintain a steady life as of now. Naruto tied the man up and tossed him to the other tied up members of the Dark Guild. Looking at them, he created a few clones and had them carry the tied up members away. Naruto led the way into town as the group of shadow clones followed behind their creator. Arriving at Dundee town, Naruto had them toss the Guild members int he middle of town for all of the people to see. Leaving them there, and when they woke up all they could remember were a pair of crimson eyes.

* * *

It had been a while since he had arrived in Fiore, he had accepted some extermination jobs from towns and villages he traveled to, and he managed to gather more information. It was the year x777. He himself had gotten a reputation as a powerful young mage. Now he was currently on the path heading to Cardend town, he had just left Chester town a few hours ago and now he was on the road once more. Walking by the forest, Naruto's senses picked up someone. His ears picked up noises as he got closer, he made them out to be sobs. Keeping his guard up, he headed towards the direction of the crying and found the source, a young girl about the age of five with fair skin and short blue hair wearing a simple white dress. Naruto approached the girl slowly.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked as he knelt down beside the girl. The girl turned and looked up at him and continued to sob softly, Naruto gently placed his hand on the back of the girl and tried to help, he had never done this before so it was a odd experience for him, trying to comfort someone. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked softly.

"M-my M-mommy's gone." the girl said between hiccups.

"What does your mommy look like, maybe I can help you find her." Naruto said gently.

"S-she she's a dragon."

Naruto's mind went blank for a second as he blinked rapidly deciphering the information. "What's your name?"

"W-wendy Marvel."

"Well Wendy, do you know why your mommy left?"

"N-no, I woke up today and she was gone from the cave so I went out to try and find her."

"Oh, umm Wendy, how about you travel with me and I'll help you find your mommy?" Naruto offered, though he did not know if he could find a dragon he would not leave a little girl out here alone.

"Really?" Wendy asked as she stared at Naruto.

"Of course."

"O-okay." Wendy said as she stopped crying.

Naruto smiled as he offered his hand the girl and Wendy took it. As he helped her up, Naruto noticed that her clothing was a bit torn, he was going to have to get her some new clothes once they got to Cardend town. Holding Wendy's hand, Naruto was on the road once more, this time with a new companion.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Two years passed and Naruto was now the age of sixteen. He had gotten taller, but that was the only change, he still wore the blue robes. The robes were important to him as it was the first gift from his grandfather and only reminder of his past. Wendy changed the most, the young girl was now seven years old and she grew a tad bit taller and her hair was now longer around shoulder length and was wore in two pigtails. She wore a blue and white dress with a pair of matching shoes. During the two years, they had found another companion, in the form of a cat. The cat was white in color, Wendy had found her in a large egg and named her Carla. The white cat proved to be very intelligent and surprised the two when she spoke for the first time. Carla had pink ears ad brown eyes with a white coat, she had two whisker on each side of her face. Dressed in a mustard yellow and a pink top with a pink bow tie near the end of her tail. The group of three were very close and Wendy called Naruto her nii-san now. Those words had shocked him at first, but he smiled nonetheless, his first sibling relationship turned out to be horrible, but this time around he would be the brother that he could not be for Menma.

The year was now x779, and they had never been able to find Gradeeny, the dragon that had raised Wendy. But during that time, Wendy showed Naruto her skills in **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic** and to say he was shocked as an understatement. He was shocked that a dragon would teach a girl magic that was used to _slay_ her. It was something he found confusing. Naruto took it upon himself to train Wendy in the art of Hand to Hand combat. She was not a fighter, but more a support type. Her magic was used to heal so it made perfect sense, but Naruto did not want her to be left undefended as she did not hold much combat capabilities.

The two years, Naruto had established himself as a S ranked wondering mage, Guilds from all over flocked to him to try and get him to join them. Though they all received the same answer, a simple no. At first he was thrilled to join a Guild, but then again with Wendy as a addition, he wanted to train her as much as possible before joining a Guild and settling down. That and his selfish reason to travel the world. Though he did not want to join a Guild, one caught his attention, **Fairy Tail** , a Guild famous for their strong mages and destruction. From what he could gather, the Guild was like a large family, and Wendy would do great in one. That was the only Guild that he would ever join as it would be good for Wendy.

Naruto was currently with Wendy at a restaurant, they had come down for lunch. Naruto had decided it was about time that they settle downed for now, Wendy was young and she needed to make some friends, and traveling around for two years was good enough for him. The three finished their meals and Naruto paid, they left without another word. Naruto looked over at Wendy and they headed towards the train station.

"Naruto-nii-san where are we going?" Wendy asked her surrogate brother.

"Wendy, we are heading to Magnolia Town." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Why?" Wendy asked her face turned to one of confusion, "I thought we were heading to clover town?"

"Well Wendy, I decided it was time we joined a Guild."

"Really?" Wendy asked her tone shifted from confusion to happiness.

"Yep."

"Which Guild are we joining?"

"Hmm, I thought maybe **Fairy Tail**."

* * *

The train halted to a stop as they arrived in Magnolia Town station. Naruto left quickly with Wendy following behind heading towards the middle of the town. Naruto and Wendy both looked at the city in interest as they walked by some buildings. Naruto stopped a townsfolk and asked for direction and the man happily pointed in the direction of the Guild hall. Naruto and Wendy followed the cobblestone streets towards the large building with the sign that read " **Fairy Tail"**.

It only took a few minutes to arrive, Naruto pushed open the doors and the scene they arrived to was a strange one. The entire Guild hall was a mess and their was a brawl going on, Naruto watched in a bit of amusement, Wendy hid behind Naruto as she saw the fighting. Even though in two years time, Naruto was a bit protective of her and when on mission, he only allowed her to fight weaker opponents and never large groups or tougher ones. Naruto waved through the mess and walked towards the extremely short elderly man. The elderly man had black eyes and looked as if he was going bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. On his face was a thick mustache, he was wearing a white shirt with the **Fairy Tail** stamp in the middle a orange hoodie a matching orange shorts and a blue and orange stripped jester hat. The elderly man was drinking some beer as he saw the two approach him and he waited for them to talk.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the master of this Guild is?" Naruto asked in a polite tone as he held onto Wendy's hand.

"Well aren't you polite." the elderly man mused as he gave the blond a grin and spoke once more, "You're looking at him, Makarov Dreyar."

"Oh, sorry for not recognizing you Master Makarov. I am Naruto Uchiha and this is Wendy Marvel. And the cat is Carla." Naruto said in a bit of surprise as he composed himself and introduced the master to him and his surrogate sister.

"Nice to meet cha, Naruto-kun, Wendy-chan, Carla-chan." Makarov replied in a carefree tone, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could join the Guild?"

"Oh, and what is your reason for joining the Guild?" Makarov asked as he eyed the two.

"I wanted Wendy to settle down for a bit, we've been traveling for quite a while."

"I see..." Makarov mused as he took a sip of wine and then gave the two a grin, "Well then let me welcome you to the Guild!"

Naruto was surprised at how easy it was to join as he thanked the old man. "Alright where do you want your stamps and what color?"

"My shoulder please and in black outline with red in the middle." Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed his right shoulder.

"Mine too, and I want it in blue." Wendy said a following her surrogate brothers example.

The old master nodded and stamped the two on the shoulder and soon the **Fairy Tail** symbol appeared on their shoulders and in the color they desired. Makarov gave the two a smile before setting his drink aside.

"Listen here brats!" Makarov bellowed, his voice breaking up the brawl, "We have two new members joining us! Give a welcome to Naruto Uchiha and Wendy Marvel! And lets Party!"

A roar of agreement was heard from the group. Naruto was approached by a teen a bit younger than him with black hair and dressed in only his boxers, Naruto shielded Wendy's eyes as he coughed into his hand and pointed to his pants. The teen shouted in surprise and ran off to find some clothing.

"Heya! My names Natsu and this is my partner Happy." a pink haired boy introduced himself as he approached the two. "Are you strong?"

"Naruto and this is my sister Wendy and her partner Carla I believe I can handle myself in combat." Naruto said.

"I think I'm in love." the blue cat said as he stared at Carla with hearts in his eyes.

"Naruto!" Makarov called out from the bar, "Tomorrow I will have you face one of the mages to decide your rank."

Today marked the day that **Fairy Tail** had two more members join, and thus the large family grew once more.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was standing across the clearing facing a tall well built blond haired teen with his hair slicked back wearing a brown t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it and black pants, he also had a pair of magic headphones on, the most notable thing about him was the lightning bolt scar on his face. This was Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov Dreyar and the youngest S ranked mage yet. Naruto looked at him with a calculative eye, this was the one he was to face in battle. It was suppose to be someone like Natsu, but Laxus had asked Makarov to take his place as he wanted to test Naruto himself, the blond agreed to it so Makarov saw no reason to say no so he allowed the two to fight.

The Guild was watching the fight, the betting odds were 10-1, Wendy knowing her brothers skill placed a majority of her money for him, while the other Guild members placed their money for Laxus. They had never seen Naruto fight before and they didn't think a fan would be very useful against the young S ranked mage so it seemed only logical to bet on Laxus. The two continued to look until Makarov called for the match to begin.

"Alright newbie, lets see what you got." Laxus said in a slightly arrogant tone as he covered himself in lightning.

"Very well then Laxus, I have one question," Naruto replied as he got into a loose stance, "Do you wish to dance?"

The other Guilds members looked confused at that statement as they turned to the two that traveled with the blond and gave the girl and her companion a confused look. Carla saw the confused looks and decided to elaborate.

"Naruto always says that before he fights." Carla explained as she turned back to the fight.

Laxus placed his arm forward and blasted a bolt of lightning towards Naruto who easily dodged the attack and gave him a bored look. Laxus gave the blond an annoyed looked and charged forward in a streak of yellow lightning. Naruto's onyx black eyes shifted to blood red with three tomoes spinning around slowly, they picked up his movements and he dodged the charge and kicked Laxus back. Laxus regained his balance and blasted another bolt of lightning at his fellow blond who merely leaned to the side and allowed the bolt to speed past him and destroy some of the trees.

"What's with his eyes?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"That's Naruto-nii-sans **Sharingan** " Wendy explained.

"Sharingan?"

"Yeah, it's Naruto-nii-sans eye magic."

Makarov returned his gaze to the fight as he stored the information Wendy gave about the blonds strange eyes. The fight was going badly for his grandson, Naruto was dodging his attacks and countering whenever Laxus got too close, and it looked like Laxus was getting frustrated with the results so far.

"My turn now." Naruto said as he began moving through hand signs.

 **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball."** Naruto announced as he spat out a horse sized fireball at the frustrated teen. Laxus dodged as he smirked, he now had the information on what sort of magic the blond used.

Laxus sped around to the side and brought his lightning encased fists against Naruto who narrowed his eyes and spun in a 90 degree arc and stopped his fist. Laxus grit his teeth as he then brought his second fist to hit the blond. Naruto released his fist and intercepted it with one hand and punched Laxus in the stomach with his other hand. Laxus coughed a bit as the air was knocked right out of his lungs, Naruto took this as his chance and crouched his left hand on the ground, he brought his right leg up and kicked the recovering blond into the air and he vanished and appeared in front of the airborne Laxus. Laxus's eyes widened in surprise at his fellow blonds amazing display of speed and braced himself as Naruto punched him in the stomach and struck him a few times. They were now falling down as Naruto brought his right leg back, he kicked Laxus in the middle where he crossed his arms to defend himself and sent him back down. Laxus plummeted to the ground and slammed against the ground hard and dust was soon in the air surrounding him and blocking him from Naruto's line of sight.

Naruto stared at the dust as it began to settle, and he found a anger Laxus. He was bruised all over his body, but he was still okay to fight, the lightning around him began going wild as his anger took over. Laxus gave out a roar of anger as he rushed forward faster than before, but Naruto already saw through his plan and bringing his left arm to the side, he blocked a punch from the enraged Laxus and leaned back to avoid the second punch, Naruto then used his own fist and punched the younger Dreyar in the face. The punch staggered him, Naruto never gave him the chance to recover as he then sent a kick towards the blond. The kick sent him into the air and he crashed into the trees, Laxus was about to get up but Naruto was upon him in seconds, his eyes spun around quickly as he cast a illusion over the blond and soon Laxus's head dropped and he was asleep.

The Guild was left speechless as they saw one of their strongest go down like it was nothing. Wendy then gave out a cheer for her big brother and ran to hug him. Naruto lifted Wendy into the air as he spun her around a little before putting her on the ground again. Carla flew towards the two and smiled. Makarov got over his confusion and had one of the Guild members check on Laxus who was just bruised and a bit beaten up but nothing like a good nights rest couldn't fix, he then declared Naruto the winner and the Guild cheered in response. Cana Alberona was wide eyed and her mouth was left gaping along with the older members of the Guild as young Wendy collected her winnings with a charming smile.

"Fight me next Naruto!" Natsu yelled as he approached the blond who merely said no and walked off.

Natsu didn't take the answer well as he chased after the blond demanding a chance for a fight. Naruto smirked slightly as he ran from the fiery pink haired mage. Looking back he could see Wendy smiling and laughing happily as she collected her winnings from the shocked and crying members of the Guild. Seeing her like that, Naruto felt himself release a laugh as he continued to run from Natsu. He came to one conclusion, he was going to like it here at Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter end**

* * *

 **Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter, and here is Naruto's bingo book entry.**

 **Name: Naruto (Uzumaki Namikaze) Uchiha**

 **Title(s): Child Prophecy, Greatest Traitor, Menace of the Leaf, Destroyer of the World**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Clan: Uchiha & Uzumaki**

 **Bloodlines: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Mokuton (First Hokages Cells)**

 **Affiliations: Konohagakure no Sato (Former) Akatsuki**

 **Family: Minato Namikaze (Father), Kushina Uzumaki (Mother), Menma Uzumaki (Brother), Madara Uchiha (Grandfather), Izuna Uchiha (Granduncle)**

 **Tools: Gunbai, Kama, Uzumaki DeathReaper Mask, Forbidden Scroll of Sealing**

 **Element(s): Fire, Wind, Earth, Water**

 **Taijutsu: A+**

 **Genjutsu: S-**

 **Ninjutsu: S+**

 **Tessenjutsu: A+**

 **Kusarikamajutsu: A-**

 **Fuinjutsu: A-**

 **Description: Naruto Uchiha has been taught by Madara Uchiha the legendary Uchiha himself. Implanted with Hashirama Senju's cells, he obtained the bloodline limit Mokuton, though not as strong as the first Hokage's he is still a formidable foe. Crashing the meeting of the Five Kages, he successfully escaped and dealt damage to the Five Kages of the Hidden Villages. Known for capturing the Eight Tails and destroying two battalions of Allied Shinobi Forces and injuring two of the Five Kages.**

 **Overall Rank: S**

 **Flee on sight order**

 **Bounty: 100,000,000,000 ryu Dead or Alive**

 **Hope you guys liked the story and yeah, I just had to write it after I got the idea, please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Back again guys, I just wrote a few chapters and decided to post them. Anyways, as you know in the last chapter, Naruto is now in Fairy Tail, I want you guys to tell me who should be paired with Naruto. I myself like the pairing of Naruto x Mirajane, but I want everyone's opinions in this fic. Anyways, in the bingo book entry, you know that Naruto is pretty badass since he was trained by Uchiha Madara himself, he is going to be pretty strong. I will be revealing Naruto's abilities a bit by bit. Now I'm working on giving Naruto some unique abilities for both his eyes since every Mangekyo user has had unique abilities only to their eyes except Sasuke and Itachi who I assume have similar abilities since they're brothers. Give me some ideas guys.**

 **Allhailthesith: I might allow him to kill some creatures, but people is a no in the Fairy Tail stories.**

 **daniel29: Tessenjutsu is fan techniques, and Kusarikamajutsu is chain sickle techniques. Note dude I used some translators for these translations so it might not be 100% correct.**

 **Uchiha zeref: If I give Naruto Kamui, which is a very broken technique and could be considered a hack, he cannot be transported back to the Elemental Nations, Kamui only allows the user using his left eye for long ranges and (Obito reference) to send objects to his pocket dimension and transport himself there. Right eye is for close range use of the technique.**

 **Batman78: You just got to keep reading ;)**

 **Loading44: I did not forget about the Rinnegan, but thanks for reminding me anyways. I am probably going to give it to him in the future, but not too soon since as of now he is nearly godlike. The pairing again is going to involve your opinions and my very own tastes.**

 **Gogeta444: Actually, my stats sheet for Naruto is correct, I allowed him to weaken in Taijutsu because he focuses solely using his Kama and Gunbai in combat. And since the Gunbai is a powerful tool and can be used as an medium for barrier techniques, he has a powerful defense and people getting close to him is no big deal since if they did he could use the barrier to stop them and engage them with the Kama. The Title Destroyer of the World was granted to him as the opposite of Menma who is known as the Savior of the World. And Rinnegan took time to awaken like Madara took nearly his entire extended life time to awaken his Rinnegan. Genjutsu is one of his specialties that and Ninjutsu so that is the reason why that is S- rank and gaining the Mangekyo or Eternal Mangkeyo does not grant the user a S rank in Genjutsu as it would only be if he was a master with illusions, it might allow him or her to unlock a Illusionary technique but not gain a S rank in that specific field of expertise. Oh and also Naruto injured two of the five Kages. Hope that clears up a few things.**

 **MineEngineer: Agree with you about the harem thing, I don't believe Naruto would like more than 1 female or love interest.**

 **Uzumaki no Rinne-Sennin: All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch! Seriously Lelouch has got to be the best Anti-Hero in anime.**

 **Now, I will be starting the canon soon when I feel like I've introduced Naruto to all of the main characters in the story, so basically the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Time Skip**

 **Few Months Later**

A few months had passed since Naruto and Wendy officially joined Fairy Tail. During that time, Naruto spent a majority of his time out on missions while Wendy only did some requests that did not require her to fight. Naruto had told her that he wanted her to spend some time getting used to the Guild and settle down a bit. The blond Uchiha on the other hand put an effort into working more requests for more money. The two had rented out a large apartment in the middle of town, the rent was about 90,000 Jewels per month. The apartment had pure white walls and wooden floors, it was not furnished so Naruto and Wendy had to buy some from town, the apartment had two rooms, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Though they did have a ton of money remaining, Naruto did not want to take chances as he wished for more than enough so any issues they came to face in the future they would always have money to spare.

In the months he spent in Fairy Tail, he had came to meet some other members of the Guild. One of them was Mirajane Strauss, one of the three Strauss siblings. Wearing a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching her tomboyish personality. The outfit consisted of a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic looking buckleand thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. On her wrist she wore a bracelet shapled like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. Wearing her ivory hair in a pony tail held up by a massive dark ribbon. She was a interesting person to say the least, Mirajane had a tendency to badmouth people, and not only that she was a very feared person among mages and criminals alike. Holding the title as "The Demon", Naruto could understand the title, partly because of her magic, the other he assumed was because of her attitude and behavior towards anyone that was not a family member. Then there was Erza Scarlet. With beautiful long crimson hair, and brown eyes, she also wore a sword on her hips and a short skirt and her outfit was complete by a simple blouse and over the blouse was a iron chest piece. Erza was different, she had a strict personality and tended to criticize the bad behavior of her fellow Guild members, that and she had a short temper when her questions were not answered fast enough to her liking. Added to that, she also had a bad childhood from what Naruto had assumed and combined with those factors, the other members tended to avoid her as it was too awkward.

Naruto had met them in a situation that he was not happy about. The two girls known and feared for their fierce personalities and powers in battle had a rivalry for the strongest female in Fairy Tail. The two were fighting and arguing like usual as the other Guild member acted as it was a common occurrence so Naruto treated it as the same as Natsu and Gray's brawls and simply ignored them and allowed them to do what they desired. He simply minded his own business until they had brought Wendy into their petty arguments. The two were having a competition with Wendy involved, Naruto observed from a corner of the room ready to jump in when he deemed necessary. The argument this time was on their combat powers and they were asking Wendy who she thought was stronger. Wendy was having a hard time in this situation, but he did not wish to intervene yet. Being kindhearted Wendy couldn't bring herself to answer the question. Seeing that Wendy was not going to answer anytime soon and from what he gathered from their display, they were not the patient types when it came to their rivalry. Walking towards them, two of the elder members Macao and Wakaba gave the teen a surprised look as they now turned their attention to the blond who approached Wendy and guided her out of the Guild.

Leaving behind the bickering girls as Naruto began guiding her away from all of the commotion.

* * *

Uchiha. The name of one of the most feared clans in the entire **Elemental Nations** , before his time, his grandfather was dubbed the strongest shinobi to be ever produced from the Uchiha clan. That was very accurate. Madara Uchiha was considered one of the greatest shinobi to ever walk the lands of the **Elemental Naitons** , having been able to stand on even grounds against Hashirama Senju, the God of Shinobi. Though Hashriama was able to win the final fight against his rival and long time friend Madara, he was not able to do what the legendary Uchiha had done. Madara survived during the fight at the valley that would be soon dubbed as **"The Valley of The End"** , Hashirama failed to produce a powerful heir unlike Madara who sired only one child. His child Minato Namikaze had his bloodline sealed off as Madara sent his child away. Raised as an orphan, his child was able to rise above the ranks and become the Yondaime Hokage. Minato was considered a prodigy, Madara was not surprised by the assumptions the people of Konoha made about his son. After all he did have _his_ blood running through his veins. That was the least Madara expected from his son. Minato soon had sons of his own with Kushina Uzumaki. Madara found out about this was very pleased. Having two grandchildren, from a relative of a Senju no less could produce the next Sage of Six Paths.

The younger twin Menma was sorely disappointing in the eyes of Madara. The boy was too much like Hashirama and Minato for him to see the bigger picture. The boy showed no talents in any Shinobi arts from what Zetsu gathered, and his control of chakra was appalling. And Menma did not seem to have inherited his blessed eyes. Though he knew Menma held the potential to become one of the greatest shinobi ever, the young boy did not have the heart to do what was necessary for the betterment of the world. The eldest pleased the legendary Uchiha. Naruto was what Madara considered the "perfect shinobi", cold and calculative, Naruto was very much like him in his younger days when he first began his shinobi career. Utilizing every mistake the enemy made and using everything in his possession to gain the upper hand, Madara decided Naruto would be the one to help him bring forth the change that the world dearly needed. Unlocking his blessed eyes, Naruto had shown to be a prodigy like himself and Minato in just every about shinobi field of expertise. Naruto had favored the use of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu than anything else, Madara was pleased with his grandsons choice of expertise as those were two of the greatest weapons a shinobi could use in combat.

Naruto had inherited many things from his fallen grandfather. One of them was his thirst for a good fight. In the **Elemental Nations** , it was hard to find a good opponent to fight without having them alert an entire village of pests. Naruto only knew a few that he could fight on even grounds. They were the only ones that he would enjoy fighting. Madara had only one person who would be able to keep up with him, that was until his grandson came along. Hashirama was the only one before Naruto that could give Madara a run for his money. Naruto only had a few people that he had fought and they had been able to hold him off. They were his brother Menma Uzumaki and his grandfather Madara. The Five Kages were strong, oh yes. No doubt in his mind they were strong. But the Kages could not stand up to the power of his blessed eyes when used to their fullest potential. His brother had managed to when he was in Sage Mode, but that was it.

Now in a new world, Naruto was determined to find some stronger opponents that would be able to push him like his grandfather and Menma had been able to. And from what he gathered, the ones that were considered the strongest or were recognized as the strongest were the Wizard Saints. His Master held the fifth seat if his information was correct and power of the entire Wizard Saint system depended on their seat number. So he could assume the first four were the strongest of the entire group. Though considering that the rumors surrounding the first four said they were not even human intrigued the young Uchiha. And since he had met Makarov, he knew the man was powerful, not as strong as his grandfather, he was still able to fight him on even grounds. Shaking away his thoughts, the young Uchiha continued down the road as he headed towards his destination. That was when a group of armed bandits surrounded him. They were dressed in odd clothing and were carrying weapons such as swords, axes, and other weapons. Naruto's face remained emotionless as they readied their weapons, the one dressed the best and wearing a bit of leather armor the one he assumed was the leader spoke.

"You, give up all your items and we will let you live." the man said as he showed off the blade he was holding.

"Hn. Mere fools." Naruto said in a cold tone, "You fools have now made your greatest mistake."

"You looking down on us kid?" the man asked, his voice filled with anger, "We were going to let you off the hook without getting hurt, but since you opened your mouth, we will teach you some manners."

The men all charged, Naruto ducked under a swing and deflected a blade with his kama. Kicking a man away, Naruto grabbed onto the outstretched hand of one of his attackers and pulled him forward. Kicking the man on the chest, Naruto released his grip of the man and kicked him towards two of the charging bandits. Their bodies collided as Naruto then slammed the flat of his kama against one of the bandits head knocking him out. Not even letting them recover, Naruto activated his eyes and their movements were clear to him. Dodging some sword slashes, Naruto leaned to the right and slammed his shoulder against a mans stomach knocking the air right out of his lungs before putting away his kama and delivering a punch to the mans face. Only two of the bandits remained as they charged from behind and brought their blades up and ready to slice him into pieces. Naruto merely turned to stare at them and they froze as their eyes made contact with his, right after their eyes met, the two bandits were thrown into an illusion. Naruto pushed both of them down onto the ground and walked past them and headed towards his destination once more. These annoyances took up his time.

* * *

The request he had accepted was a rather simple one. He was needed to fight off some Wyverns terrorizing the town and he would have been paid a good sum of 200,000 Jewels. It was a really good deal, Wyverns were draconic like creatures that could have been mistaken for dragons except their size was too small. Killing these beasts would prove to be a rather interesting job. In his short time in this world he had never seen one before much less fight one. So it would be a new experience for him, and maybe they would be able to entertain him. His objective as of now was to head to a town called Cromerth. It was a small town located near the foothills of a large mountain. He had left for this job a day or two ago, the blond shinobi decided to walk towards the town as it was close and only a few days away.

Naruto spotted buildings off in the distance, he picked up his paste as he headed towards the buildings. The faster he completed killed off the Wyverns the faster he could get paid. Making his way into town, the blond looked around and spotted a local. Getting his attention, the blond asked for the location of the mayors office, the man gave him the directions and left after Naruto thanked the man. Following the given instructions, the blond walked into the building that served as the mayors base of operations. Seeing a women behind a large wooden desk, the blond assumed she was the secretary and walked up to her.

"Miss, is the mayor available?" Naruto asked as he stared at her with an impassive gaze, "I am a mage from Fairy Tail that has accept the request."

"Yes, of course he is in his office over there." the secretary answered as she pointed to the door further down the hall.

Thanking her, Naruto walked down the hall and towards the door. Knocking on it, he heard the muffled sounds of a "Come in", he opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, Naruto walked up to the seated man. The man was a tall man with a lean body dressed in rather simple clothing. The mayor motioned for the seat before him and allowed the blond to seat himself before the discussion began about the request.

"Hello there, I am Mayor of Cromerth Town, what is your business with me?" the man asked as he eyed the blond curiously.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha, and I am here because I accepted the request to eliminate Wyverns." Naruto gave him a simple reply.

"Ah yes, good, good." the mayor said in delight as a smile formed on his face, "Naruto, the Wyverns have been bugging the town for months now, they steal some cattle from our local farmers and have been causing trouble whenever they left the mountain."

"I see then they are in the mountain." Naruto muttered before giving the man a nod and stood up, "I shall take my leave now, I will search for the Wyverns right away."

* * *

Naruto stood on in a middle of a group of draconian beasts as they circled him in the air. The beasts bodies were covered in green scales, save for the milky white underside of their necks, which continued down to their stomachs, and the underside of their tails. The back legs of these draconian beasts were also milky white. Attached to their arms and sharp-clawed hands, are webbed wings, which looked to be rippled and torn, similar to a bats. Their legs were hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee, and three jagged, white spikes running vertically up each calf. In addition, each foot has three white, extremely sharp in the front, and one long, sharp orange spikes running down each side of its spine, which get smaller and smaller, until they eventually stop at the base of its long prehensile tail. The draconian beasts had small, beady eyes. Inside of their mouths, were very sharp, spaced teeth. These creatures were known as Green Wyverns.

The beasts were in the air flying in a circle around the young Uchiha as his expression held one of interest. He had never fought one of these beasts before and if they proved to be a challenge or were they like the bandits that he had disposed of. The answer to his question would be answered now as his Sharingan eyes scanned around the mass of Wyverns. One, took the chance to attack him, diving down from the skies, the beast aimed to use its body as a weapon, Naruto had an crazed smile as he jumped into the air and avoided the attack. The other Wyverns decided that it was best to attack so they all flew towards him hoping of knocking him out of the skies.

Naruto gave out a laugh as he used the head on an incoming Wyvern to give himself a extra boost and jump even higher into the sky. **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"** Naruto announced as a devastating stream of wind was blown from his mouth and towards the Wyverns below him. As the wind made contact with its targets, the Wyverns had a hard time staying in the air as they were pushed downwards by the powerful stream of wind. Few Wyverns managed to stay in the air while a good portion of them fell onto the ground and landed in a heap.

Falling onto the ground, Naruto rushed towards the downed Wyverns. A laugh escaped his lips as he slammed his chakra powered fists against a Wyverns head knocking the beast onto the ground. He wanted to enjoy this dance, but then he needed to speed up this fight. There was one task he needed to complete before heading back to the Guild. Not giving it time to recover, Naruto shifted his eyes to the next stage. The three tomoes in his eyes spun crazily as they soon combined together to show a completely new design in his eyes. **(A/N: Honestly I don't know how to describe Madara's Mangekyo, but imagine it but slightly larger and in the inside is a straight three pronged shuriken connected from each of the dots in Madara's eyes. I hope that explanation was not horrible.)** Looking at his opponents with his newly transformed eyes, he pushed extra chakra to his eyes as dark blue chakra began to surround him and soon a skeletal rib cage surrounded him. The rib cage grew as the dark blue chakra expanded into an entire body. Naruto was lifted into the air, as his body was surrounded by the chakra. His giant ethereal warrior was blue in color with its bones visible. This was his **Susano'o** , though it was very similar to his grandfathers, his warrior held different weapons once it was perfected.

"Be honored beasts you shall die by the hands of my **Susano'o**." Naruto said as he looked at the Wyverns that were beginning to surround his ethereal warrior.

Taking it as its cue, the ethereal warrior crossed its arms and two blades made of chakra formed in its hands. Slicing a Wyvern in half, his ethereal warrior proceeded to demolish the opposing Wyverns. Naruto willed his warrior to finish off the Wyverns. The Wyverns did not last very long against his **Susano'o** , his warrior sliced a few more Wyverns that were foolish enough to engage him, and then the rest flew off as they saw the corpses of their kin, those that stayed behind to fight they were destroyed completely. The **Susano'o** was the most powerful technique that the Mangekyo had to offer, the beginning stages of the technique was painful to use as it pained the users body and the massive drain of chakra was another downside. But not with his new eyes, with his new eyes the downsides of the Mangekyo was cancelled and he would have eternal sight.

The protective layer of chakra soon dispersed as he no longer supplied his eyes with chakra thus cancelling his technique. Looking around the site of the battle, Naruto did not even spare a second glace as he retraced his steps back to town. Though killing humans was frowned upon by the council, there was nothing against creatures. There was a reason he liked extermination requests so much, they gave him the chance to demonstrate how effective he was in combat. The other reason was that he did not need to hold back.

* * *

Ah, the city of Era, it was a beautiful city where the headquarters of the Magic Council resided. It was a large town, built around a high, rocky mountain. The mountain nested the headquarters of the highest authority in the world of magic. The mountain where the city was built around was located in the heart of the city, a jagged pathway that encircled the circumference of the mountain was the entrance to the Council's headquarters. Though this town had high security and Rune Knights were posted everywhere, they had never encounter a shinobi before. Oh, if he were any mage, they would have caught him easily. They had ways of sensing magic yes, but not chakra. It was a wonder what a Genjutsu around him could do.

Naruto bypassed the guards and entered the city relatively easily. The Magic Council really needed a more secretive location for their headquarters, a giant mountain in the center of a large city was not the best to meet and store all their precious knowledge they gathered from all those years in power. Seriously the place was just right there, anyone with enough skill could bypass their security and access their knowledge. And that was exactly what Naruto was going to do. His goal was to find information on "Lost Magic", one of the few things he took an interest in during his time in the world. Though he was trying to start fresh, old habits die hard.

Releasing the Genjutsu around himself, Naruto walked into an alley and performed the **Transformation** technique and turned into the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Walking right out, it was a really simply operation, he would simply lure one of the guards to a deserted location in the town and knock him out then use his identity to infiltrate the ranks of the Rune Knights and accessing some information. Naruto found his victim and drew him to a secluded alley way asking him for help, the man was very eager to help the busty blond, his eyes flashed red as he turned over and placed the man in a illusion. Grabbing some ninja wire, he tied the man up and transformed into him. Walking out like nothing even happened, Naruto began his walk towards the mountain and into the base of the Magic Council.

Getting pass security, Naruto found the place was filled with Rune Knights. Greeting some of them, Naruto found what he was looking for and snuck into the room. Of course the room was guarded heavily, they were simply easy to handle with illusions. It was amazing what the government kept from their citizens. This land was no different. The Magic Council were very powerful yes, but they were foolish to believe their secrets were safe. Naruto found some very interesting information. The Council had some very powerful weapons in their disposal, one of them was called the **Etherion**. The **Etherion** was a powerful type of magic classified as Nation-Destroying Magic. Magic that was capable of transcending space-time, it was a very powerful weapon the Council had in their disposal. Not only that, there was one more weapon that could ruin the lives of every mage in the world. **Face** , a weapon so powerful that it could sap out the Magic of every mage in the world. That power alone could corrupt. And the Magic Council proved to hold too much power in their hands, if one greedy little councilmen had an agenda, he could easily persuade the use of such weapons. Naruto continued to read until he heard the shouts of the Rune Knights.

'They must have found the unconscious bodies.' Naruto thought as he quickly shoved the files away and made his getaway. Naruto made a quick hand sign as he heard the doors leading to this room open, Rune Knghts poured into the room, but suddenly the side of the room exploded as a gaping hole was formed. Naruto had placed some explosive tags on the wall as a way of distraction, and now it was the perfect time to use it. The Rune Knights had all of their attention focused on the hole while Naruto slipped out of the room when they were still occupied with the situation he had created. The goal for him now was to simply escape unnoticed.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the guildhall. He had arrived back in Magnolia Town a few days ago, and the news of the Magic Council's headquarters getting broken into had spread around like a wild fire. Naruto of course played it off easily asking questions about the situation. The news had blown over a few days later, but the Magic Council were still at panic about the infiltration. They had no leads to who broke into their headquarters nor did they know what the person found.

The weapons the Magic Council held were too powerful for a single group to possess. He had to take precautions for the scenario if they ever used any of the two. He had come to love Wendy as a sister of his own, and if the Magic Council dared threaten her, he would show them no mercy. He was a Uchiha after all, their love was so great that the power behind it if lost gave them one of the most powerful tools in the shinobi world. Their precious eyes, the **Sharingan**.

It was safe to say if the Magic Council ever used those weapons, he would find a way to make them pay.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I was getting stuff ready for school which is starting soon and it is sooo annoying to prepare for it. Moving on, I like to address how Naruto does in combat. As I mentioned in this chapter, Naruto has a love for a good fight, like Madara. Naruto is going to be sort of like a Uchiha combined with his regular self. He wont care about the people who do not mean anything to him nor will he do anything to harm the ones precious to him. Anyways, the description of Narutos Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is bad, but seriously it is hard to describe the patterns. Moving on, please comment on who he should be pair with and well thanks for the support so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Again back, I wanted to add all of the chapters I have written so here is the next one. Anyways, I have gotten one of the abilities for Naruto's eye, this is for his right eye by the way. It is going to be the black flames of Amaterasu, it isn't broken like a large amount of Mangekyo techniques, or at least I hope it isn't. Anyways, I wanted to thank you guys for the support so far, I mean the results for this story is amazing. 46 Reviews, 167 followers and 145 favorites. That's a lot more attention than I expected for this story, and all I have to say to this is well thank you for the support so far. You guys are the best.**

 **YuNaru19: Yes I understand Madara added Hashirama's cells to his body to survive the wound he received and to gain his rivals power. But the Rinnegan took a large amount of time before it was awoken. Note that the Senju clan had no bloodline. They received the body of the Sage while the Uchiha received the eyes.**

 **daniel29: Wendy is a definite no since she is Naruto's surrogate sister, Lucy is a possibility and Lisanna is another possibility.**

 **Lightningblade49: In a way yes, know that Naruto does not care for anyone but the ones closest to him, and the fact that Erza and Mira were having a bit of a childish argument and involving Wendy does not sit well with him, so he will tend to clash with both Erza and Mirajane sometime since their personalities don't get along well especially when they have a argument.**

 **Guest(Really don't know your name): Dude I personally think that the Uchiha clan is more fitting to take the role of the antagonist since they were like the darkness and the Senju the light. Besides, the Otsutsuki clan is a tad bit OP, I mean one of their branch family members can split the moon in half, if that isn't OP then I don't know the meaning of OP.**

 **Gogeta444: Oh, I'm glad! I know that once Susano'o is completed and perfected, the user no longer suffers the negative effects, but I needed to balance out that technique since in the Manga, Madara and Sasuke spam that technique like you don't know. And if the user uses it every time without a side effect, dude it would be some boring fights.**

 **TheRagingMalestrom: I know about the chakra drain and bodily harm, again I needed something to prevent him from spamming that technique. Anyways, I know the Uchiha's need to unlock both of their techniques for both eyes before their third ability is unlocked. Sysano'o is considered a rare ability and one of the most powerful. I have finished with one of the techniques for Naruto and I will be showing it this chapter. Hope that clears a bit up, and some of the mistakes I made are intentional, but please point them out, it is always helpful.**

 **JensenDaniels32: Yes, but I am changing the bit about chakra so if anyone who detects illusions may dispel them by disrupting their source of power, if it is Magic or Chakra it is no issue.**

 **Moving on, hope you enjoy this chapter and note that Naruto has yet to show his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to Wendy or anyone else. Anyways this chapter is solely on the S rank promotion trials and it will cover most of it, and also it will have a few fights. It will be a very long chapter so be warned now guys. And one very important notice, I most likely will be doing a Harem since it is a very popular choice among the Reviewers.**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto was sitting at the bar in the guildhall, it was a really boring day today. Wendy had forced him to take the day off, and he had nothing to do. All he could do was drink and pray something interesting would happen. This was the day he realized an important thing in his life. He had nothing to do outside of fighting. Well considering that he trained for a majority of his life to strengthen himself to be the greatest threat in the world did not leave him time to do anything else. Sighing once more, the blond took of sip from the mug that held the beer he ordered.

"Naruto-kun, can you come with me for a second, I need your help with something." Makarov said as he approached the bored teen.

"Of course Master." Naruto answered with a smile on his face.

Naruto followed the short man to his office upstairs as Makarov opened the door and allowed the two entry, Naruto noticed the place was littered with books and papers, not sparing a second glace at them he sat down on one of the two chairs provided. Makarov sat across from him. Due to his height, Makarov had to sit on a stack of books for himself to be visible for the blond. Naruto had a small smile as he eyed the extremely short guild master.

"Naruot-kun, as you know the S class promotion trials is coming up..." Makarov began speaking as he waited for some kind of reaction from the blond, "I choose the members that participate in the event each year. The fight with Laxus proved that you were strong enough, but usually a member must be here for longer than a few months."

"So I cannot participate in the trials this year?" Naruto asked as he questioned the elderly man.

"No, though you only been in the Guild for a few months, I think we can make an exception this time around." Makarov said.

"Thank you very much Master, I will try to become an S class mage with the best of my abilities." Naruto said with a slight smile on his face.

"Though the real reason I asked you here is for something else." Makarov continued as his face became serious, "Naruto your magic has caught the attention of the Magic Council, and they are asking about your eye magic. Can you tell me anything about it?"

"Yes, of course." Naruto replied as his face shifted to a frown, "My eye magic is called **Sharingan** , the magic cannot be taught to anyone but people with my blood as it is a magic born into the user. My name Uchiha is a clan, our clan all possess the **Sharingan**."

"So there are more Uchiha's in the world that can use the **Sharingan**." Makarov stated as his face adopted a thoughtful expression.

"There were more..."

"You mean..."

"Yes, the Uchiha clan is no more, and I am the only one left."

* * *

A few days had passed and Makarov was now announcing the participates of this years S class trials. The entire Guild gathered as the Master stood before them flanked by the Guilds only two S class mages, Laxus his grandson and Gildarts Clive the Ace of Fairy Tail. Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shouler length orange hair and a shaggy beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg, which he intentionally replaces with rudimentary wooden prosthetic, completed with an armored knee-guard to function as knee joints. Wearing a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wore loose-fitting dark pants, completed with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulder, tucked inside his boots.

Naruto was in the crowd as he caught sight of the Ace of Fairy Tail, and he was excited. He had a chance to fight the man that seemed to be nearly on par with the Kages of the **Elemental Nations** , and it was going to be a very exciting dance. The Kages managed to keep up with him and he wondered if this man would be able to keep up with him when they danced. His eyes burned with anticipation and excitement as he waited for the Master to announce the participants of the x779 S rank promotion trials.

"Alright, I will be naming the participants of this years promotion trials now! The selected members will be given the time and location of the trials after this." Makarov announced as he looked across the sea of anticipating faces, "Mirajane Strauss. Erza Scarlet. Cana Alberona. Naruto Uchiha. Those four are this years participants!"

Naruto slipped out of the Guild before the cheering could begin, he was never the one for such celebrations. He preferred the silence, but growing up with a brother like Menma, he grew to tolerate the loud and crazy behaviors of his fellow guild mates as it reminded him of his brother. Walking away from the Guildhall, he made his way to the apartment that he and Wendy shared. He needed time to prepare against the competition for the S rank. Though they were no match against him, Gildarts and Laxus could prove to be a challenge. Laxus had hidden his power and it annoyed him to no end, but he would have a enjoyable dance soon enough. Though the participants were strong, they did not threaten his chances of becoming an S class mage.

Gildarts was a powerful man, he had two types of magic that allowed him to destroy, and he had one of the best defenses in the entire **Elemental Nations**. He was rather curious of which one would come out on top, his defense or the mans offense. It was going to be a dance he would not forget.

* * *

Naruto decided it was time to change his combat attire, going to his room he went to the closet and pushed chakra to a seal on the side. As chakra seeped into the seal, a hidden compartment opened up revealed the large scroll he was given when he was sent to this world. Taking it from the hidden compartment, Naruto laid it down on the floor and pushed chakra into the first seal. The two years in this world had allowed him to organize the entire scroll, and he found some very interesting contents inside the scroll. A plume of smoke appeared on the spot where the first seal was and as the smoke disappeared, it revealed a set of crimson armor. This was the traditional armor worn by his grandfather during the time of the Warring Clans Era. The armor was made up of numerous metal plates the formed protective guards along the chest, waist, shoulders and thigh area of his body.

Though this armor offered no protection for his back, he needed none as it would be a disgrace if he a _shinobi_ allowed anyone to sneak up on him and deliver a blow to his unprotected back. This armor was one of the things he never expected to see again, but somehow the Sage managed to give him his old set of armor back. Pleased with the fact that he had the use of his armor, Naruto had resealed it until he deemed that it was time to use the armor once more. His grandfather was known for his crimson armor and his signature weapon, the Gunbai. He would honor his deceased grandfather and use the things that he was most well known for. It would be foolish not to. After all, he is the legacy of Uchiha Madara.

* * *

The selected members for this years promotion trials stood by in the docks waiting for the arrival of the boat that would take them to their destination. Makarov looked at his children with a proud look, his children were growing up and becoming more and more powerful as each day went on. The newest additions to his large family was a great choice, little Wendy was a joy to be around and the Guild loved her. The eldest addition, was impassive and emotionless most of the time, it seemed totally out of place for someone like that to be in a Guild like Fairy Tail. Though he was not sure if the boy would ever open up to them Guild, he knew it was the right choice to add the two into his large family.

Erza and Mirajane were arguing again as they glared at one and another, their faces pressed against the others with sparks flying out of their eyes. The two kept calling each other names such as "Demon Whore" and "Armored Freak". It was a rather amusing sight, Naruto could not help but smirk slightly as he witnessed the childish fights the two were having. It reminded him of the time when he was a Genin and not considered a traitor to the hidden leaf. His brother was always one that would cause the fights though they always seemed one sided. Menma would always try to get the best of him and all Naruto would do was say a simple 'Hn' and it annoyed him to no end.

Naruto's train of thoughts were stopped when he caught the sight of the boat in the corner of his eyes and he dismissed his thoughts of the time in Konoha, the time where things were much simpler and waited for the boat to dock and allow them to board. He did not have to wait long as the boat took a few minutes to dock and finally they were allowed to board, Naruto of course as he boarded the wooden boat went to the other side and looked out at the blue sea that laid before him. The ship began moving once everyone was on board, Makarov took this time to address the participants.

"Alright gather 'round brats." Makarov called out as his children began surrounding him and giving him some curious looks as they waited for him to speak once more, "We are heading to the island of Tenrou island. The sacred ground of Fairy Tail. That is where the trials are being held this year. Once all four participants are on the island, there are six possible routes into the second stage of the trials. Two of the routes lead to our two S class mages and the other three lead to monsters and other creatures you must defeat to move ahead. The remaining route has no monsters nor any S class mages."

The four participants began thinking about the routes and first clue the master had given for them to pass onto the next stage. Naruto's mind was going through every possibility as there were six routes so it was hard to choose the one that he wished for, but he had always had an unnatural amount of luck. He discovered this odd thing when he won a game of poker in one of the casinos he had accidentally stumbled upon. Though he had no idea what he was doing, the adults did and they could not believe their eyes as they lost a majority of their money to a six year old boy that didn't even know how to play. It was a blow to their pride, and eventually the owner kicked him out of the establishment with his winnings with the excuse of not being able to keep his business running if he kept winning.

* * *

As the Fairy Tail wizards caught the sight of Tenrou Island. Tenrou Island stood alone in the sea without any other islands being visible in the surrounding areas. The island itself was mildly small, rocky and steep island covered in lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. One side of the island showed to be particularly rocky, possessing large formations jutting outwards from the ground, one near the shore, protruding above the sea, and the other near the center of the island, overlooking it. Topping such second rocky formation stood the most distinctive element of the island, the Great Tenrou Tree. A gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches. Naruto was rather impressed by the sight of the island, who knew a Guild like Fairy Tail could have an island like this with all the collateral damages their mages did on every job request, it was a wonder how they managed to pay off all the damage.

The boat then began to slow as Runes appeared surrounding the ship not allowing anyone to leave. Everyone looked around in confusion until the sound of Makarov clearing his throat was heard and they directed their attention to the Master of their Guild.

"As of now the x779 S class promotion trials begin!" Makarov announced loudly, "The ship has been layered with Runes to prevent anyone from getting off, but know this the trials have officially begun and the ones who get on the island first has first pick."

When the participants heard the last part, they began look around for a way to get out, Naruto on the other hand studied the Runes in fascination. Two years in this new world and he was still fascinated by such simple things. Mirajane and Erza found their way out of the trap when they both used their magic and flew up into the skies and out of the barrier, Naruto simply eyed them as they flew towards the island. Cana had no better luck as her magic did not allow her to escape the Runes.

A few minutes later, they were docked and Naruto was running towards the island. His eyes were scanning the forest before him as he moved towards one of the routes. He took the route B as it was the closest one, deciding it was useless to sprint, he just walked casually down the route and waited for something to happen. Nothing seemed to happen at first, until he noticed the trees began to part as a massive quadrupedal reptilian creature with a large mouth full of sharp teeth walked towards him. Its body covered in purple scales, and its eyes were light green. Naruto looked at it as more and more of these creatures began moving towards him and the next thing he knew he was surrounded.

Naruto smirked as he saw the monsters were about to make a move against him. It was going to be an enjoyable dance. Hopping into the air, Naruto brought down his fist against one of the closest reptilian creatures and slammed his fist against its head knocking it onto the ground with a loud thud. The other creatures charged forward as Naruto laughed and brought his Gunbai in front of him and he was covered in purple chakra and a barrier formed in front of him. The creatures rammed their heads against the barrier before them trying to destroy it to no avail. Releasing the barrier, Naruto swung his fan at the creatures and a powerful gust of wind pushed them back slightly as he jumped into the air and slammed his Gunbai at one of the reptilian creatures legs. The leg weakened and it allowed Naruto the chance to knock the creature off balance and went towards the others. His Gunbai was attached to a chain, so it was able to be used at a variety of ranges. One of them stood on its hind legs and lifted its front two feet and tried to crush him, but Naruto tossed his Gunbai and the fan struck the creature in the stomach and knocked it onto the ground. Spinning in a half circle, he directed his fan towards a charging creature and the Gunbai hit the creature in the head sending it crashing into the trees and overgrowth.

Looking at the downed creatures, he placed the Gunbai back on his back and walked down the trail once more. One of the creatures began standing up as it stared at the retreating form of the blond Uchiha.

* * *

Mirajane and Erza arrived at the same time as they both caught site of the other, they glared and began shoving the other away trying to reach the destination before the other. They kept at it until a voice broke caught them by surprise.

"Oh, you have arrived." Naruto said as he noticed the two fighting once more.

"Naru-Behind you!" Erza shouted the last part as she readied her blade but Naruto held up his hand stopped her.

Naruto was sitting down with his legs crossed and his Gunbai was by his side. Nothing strange about that, but what was strange and a bit frightening, was a ground of massive scaled reptilian creatures surrounded him. Naruto saw what they were looking at and realization dawned on him as he motioned towards the creatures that laid around him.

"Mirajane, Erza, you must be wondering about these fellows are you not?" Naruto asked as he gave them a look.

"Yeah, what's with the lizards blonde." Mirajane asked as she gave the young Uchiha a odd look.

"I defeated them in battle and they have made me their leader." Naruto answered simply with a blank look on his face as the creatures around him gave a roar in acknowledgement.

The two mages just stared at the blond in utter shock and disbelief. It was pretty hard to swallow, a group of massive reptiles just made one of the competitors for S class rank their leader. The two continued to gape at the blond in disbelief until Cana joined up with the rest and snapped everyone out of their shock.

"Ah, good all of you made it." Makarovs voice caught their attention, all four of them including the massive reptiles turned towards the area where the sound resonated form, "Naruto-kun seems like some of the Rollidilos have taken a liking to you."

Naruto simply nodded as he waited for the elderly master to continue.

"As I was saying, it is good you all made it, but now we must decides who stays for the second trial." Makarov said as he handed all four of them a paper with a number on it, "Those papers have numbers on them, numbers one and two will face off and three and four will. The winner heads onto the final trial."

Naruto looked at his number and saw a two and waited for the pairing to begin. Cana had gotten a three and Erza a four, the two female left to have their match. Naruto looked at Mirajane who looked at him with a smirk on her face. Naruto lifted his Gunbai off the ground and strapped it to his back and walked towards the ivory haired girl.

"Well Mirajane, you shall be the one I dance with." Naruto said as he dropped his number as he approached the girl.

"Bring it on blonde." Mirajane replied as she began channeling her magic around her.

* * *

Naruto watched as Mirajane encased herself in magic and soon her appearance changed. Her eyes became darker and her eyelashes grew larger with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair became wilder, jutting upwards and curlier, hear ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges. Her lips were covered in dark lipstick and her teeth became sharper. Her forearms and hands changed as well, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales and getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her attire changed along with her physical appearance, her usual skimpy gothic attire replaced with another skimpy one-piece suit. The suit revealed her arms and legs and the front was open and as well as the back, the suit exposed most of her belly and wide cleavage. The lighter colored edges had spikes along with the necktie around her neck. Her shoulders were tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered in matched, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which were decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades jutting downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to ankles and feet. And finally a pair of gauntlets were donned when she transformed into this new form.

Mirajane smirked showing off her sharp teeth as she flexed a bit and got ready for the upcoming fight. Naruto had a smile on his face as well, it wasn't like her arrogant smile no, it was one out of pure joy. He had been waiting for a dance and now here was his opportunity. Naruto got into a loose stance as he held his Gunbai in his left hand and beckoned her forward with his right hand. Mirajane sped forward as she flew towards the blond, her clawed hands brought into a fist. Naruto had already had his eyes locked on her, smirking at her movements, Naruto brought his Gunbai in front of him and allowed her to attack. Mirajane's fist connected with his war fan and her eyes widened in shock as she did not do any damage to the fan that seemed to be made of wood and paper. Naruto smiled as he swung the fan and sent Mirajane backwards.

Mirajane growled in annoyance as she quickly recovered and took to the skies, she looked down to see a still smiling Naruto. **"Evil Explosion!"** Bringing her hands together, and formed a sphere of of black magic and shot it towards the blond. Naruto noted that her voice seemed more demonic, and waited for the sphere of magic to come. He knew it was condensed so the explosion was very powerful, but he had faith in his weapon. The sphere shot towards him, as it got in range, he brought his Gunbai in front of him once more as the sphere was in reach. **"Uchiha Reflection!"** The sphere made contact with his fan and it was sent away as a large pillar of black magic was released when the sphere blew up. Naruto looked at the girl and was impressed by her strength and shot forward into the sky. Mirajane shook herself out of her shock when she saw Naruto speeding towards her.

Forming one hand sign, he used his favorite technique. **"Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame"** Naruto announced as he took in a breathe and blew out a massive fireball that spread into a wide range. The massive wave of fire shot towards Mirajane as she too was shocked by the massive wave of fire heading towards her. She had never seen such mastery of fire magic that the user could spew out such flames before in her life. Seeing no water in sight, she needed to avoid the flames, quickly flying high into the air, she noticed the flames were still heading towards her. **"Soul Extinction!"** Mirajane shouted as she gathered energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which the energy took on the form of a massive globe of black magic. The globe fired a massive ray of black energy and shot into the flames. The beam of energy penetrated the fire and headed towards the airborne Naruto who looked at it in slight surprise before bringing his Gunbai before him once more. The blast pushed him downwards as he fell and once his body and the earth made contact, dust kicked in.

Mirajane avoided the flames and levitated in the air looking at the dust wondering about the results. Naruto who was in the dust, merely chuckled and stood up from his crouched position and gave a swing of his fan and a gust of wind blew out and spread the dust out and he was now visible to Mirajane once more. Mirajane gave the blond a frustrated look as she prepared herself once more for the fight ahead. The blond was toying with her, all he was doing was playing defensive with that annoying fan of his and he was hardly trying with his counter attacks.

* * *

Makarov was observing the fights with the viewing lacerima, he was focused on the match between the blond and 'The Demon'. Naruto showed promise, when he had defeat Laxus, but he knew his grandson was holding back, but so was Naruto. Though he did not know the full extent of the blond strength, he could easily say that he would be one of the most powerful mages Fairy Tail would produce. The blonds reserves were astounding for one of his age, not even he had that much magic when he was sixteen. Not only that, he was also well adept in the art of Hand to Hand combat and also a very powerful fire mage form what he had observed from one of his attacks.

Makarov decided the fight was over, Mira was strong yes, but she could not hope to match Naruto with her strength at that level. Naruto outclassed her, knowing the result of the fight, the elderly Master began walking out of the rest area and heading to the area where he had announced the fight. He would be needed.

* * *

Naruto gave Mirajane a crazed smile as he was beginning to enjoy this dance. They had been going at it for a little while now and she proved to be able to keep up with him. He strapped his Gunbai on his back once more as he gave her a smile, this was enough for playing defense, he would now be on the offensive.

Naruto rushed the girl with a crazed smile on his face as he pumped chakra to his feet to give him a extra boost and he hopped into the air while molding chakra into his lungs compressing it into fire chakra. When he had the amount he needed, he flashed through a series of hand signs. Rat-Ox-Dog-Horse-Monkey-Boar-Tiger. **"Fire Release: Majestic Fire Destruction"** Naruto said as he spewed out a massive concentrated stream of fire directly aiming for the girl. Unlike his previous fire technique, **Majestic Destroyer Flame** , this was a similar techique, **Majestic Destroyer Flame** focused on widespread destruction while **Majestic Fire Destruction** focused on a single spot maximizing the power of the technique.

Mirajane, seeing the stream of fire immediately channeled her magic into her hands and held them in front of her. **"Demon Blast"** Mirajane said as a large sphere of black magic formed in her hands and a beam of dark purple energy shot out from the large sphere of black magic and it headed straight for the incoming stream of fire. The two attacks met, they held on before Mirajanes attack shot through his. Naruto simply looked at the incoming attack with a bored look. Due to the denseness of Mirajanes attack, it was most likely to overpower his flames, so he had already predicted this and was hoping for it.

Naruto's eyes began to shift as they changed from the regular three tomoes to and entire new pattern completely. The three tomoes in his eyes spun around in a quick paste and combined together to form the new pattern. The new pattern in his eyes were three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil. A straight three pronged shuriken connect all of the circles to the middle. This was his **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. The only reason he was showing it now was out of curiosity, he wanted to test one of his **Mangekyo Abilities** against a magical attack. The years he spent in the world, Mirajane seemed to be the only one that could bypass his flames due to the denseness of her magical attacks, so he wished to find out if his flames would be pushed past or her attack would be consumed like everything else that came into contact with it.

 **"Amaterasu."** Naruto murmured as he closed his right eye and opened it again, but this time the eye seemed a bit strained.

Black flames shot out from his right eye as it headed straight towards the incoming beam of dark purple magic. The two attacks met, but this time instead of the beam shooting past the flames, it was consumed in the black fire. The fire spread through the entire beam and consumed it completely burning away. The destruction of that attack took only a few seconds, and in that short time, Mirajane could not believe that her beam was destroyed so easily. She knew that Naruto was a powerful Fire mage, but to have her attack consumed by the fire, that was astounding. She seen colored flames before, but not as Naruto's.

Mirajane dodged the flames and got some distance from them as Naruto landed on the ground and he closed his right eye once more and the flames were gone. 'His eye must control the flames.' Mirajane thought as her mind formed various ways to beat him without getting too close, if she did he would simply stop her with that fan of his and she would come into contact with that scythe of his. Though she hadn't seen it in combat as of yet, she was not dumb enough to assume it was not a threat. There was two reasons, one was that a scythe itself was dangerous, and the second reason was that if someone was able to stop some of her most powerful attacks with a stinking fan, then using a actual weapon would make him deadlier.

Naruto merely sighed and decided it was time for this dance to end. Though he was enjoying himself, he was getting tired of it, she was not going to beat him though she had the potential to, she was no match at the moment. Eventually when she would grow stronger he would dance with her once more, but as of now she was just a Genin trying to best a Jonin. Chances were unlikely, but there was hope.

"Mirajane, this dance has been enjoyable, but allow me to bring out a special magic of mine." Naruto said as he began forming hand signs.

His hands formed the snake hand sign s as he slammed one hand onto the earth beneath him and pushed his chakra into it. **"Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!"** Naruto shouted as the earth beneath him shifted and a entire forest was created in the clearing, the trees were larger than the surrounding forests and soon covered the entire area, Mirajane looked at the sight of the newly created forest in shock and awe. That was the chance he needed and the branches snagged her and bound her up. She channeled magic to her arms and legs to try and break free, but before she could fully release herself, the pollen from the trees were released and she did not know the effects of the pollen and she inhaled it. Once that happened, her eye lids became heavy as they shut and she was lost in unconscious.

Naruto released his technique as the branches that ensnared her retracted and released her and he caught her as she fell. Her appearance changed from her demonic form to her regular self and her outfit changed from the skimpy one-piece to her regular skimpy gothic outfit. Naruto looked at the threes that he had made as he examined them for any difference compared to his grandfathers or even Hashirama's, but he found a small amount. His Wood Release was still weak compared to both his grandfathers and the legendary God of Shinobis. He had gained the Wood Release along with two elemental affinities when he had the cells of Hashirama implanted in himself. Though his body accepted the cells, the power he had received was not as strong as his grandfathers nor Hashirama's. It was rather frustrating, but he could do little to improve his control and power over the wood element.

Naruto had no idea what to do with Mirajane, he could leave her but, it would just end up haunting him later on. He continued to hold the unconscious Mirajane as he waited for the Master to come over. Or he hoped the elderly Guild Master would. And to his joy, not that he would show it, Makarov appeared. Makarov walked over to him and gave him a smile.

"Ah, congratulations on defeating Mira-chan, Naruto-kun." Makarov said with a smile as he approached the blond.

"Thank you Master." Naruto replied as he handed over the unconscious girl to the extremely short Master who began growing in size until he could easily carry Mirajane. Naruto blinked as he saw the Master grow. He shook off his confusion and waited for Makarov to give him instructions.

"Okay then Naruto-kun, the next and last stage of the trails is just up ahead." Makarov said, his voice deeper than usual, "There are two trails, you must choose one and the final test shall be waiting for you. Good luck then Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Master." Naruto said as he gave the elderly man a nod and began moving.

* * *

True to Makarovs words, he saw the path split in two. He looked at the two and trails and thought about his next action. Sighing, he decided to go with the path on his right. It didn't really matter which path he chose from what Makarov had said. Walking down the right path, Naruto's thoughts were on the trial, from what Makarov said both of them seemed like the same test. Shaking his thoughts away, he walked down the path without another thought on the test up ahead. The trail lead him to a clearing in the forest, and a someone was waiting for him. Standing there with his arms crossed was none other than Gildarts Clive. Once the man caught the sight of the blond in crimson plated armor began to speak.

"Ah, finally! You know how long I waited for someone to come!" Gildarts exclaimed.

"The test please." Naruto said as he gave the older guild member a blank look.

"Fine. Kids these days..." Gildarts mumbled as he gave the blond an annoyed look, "The test is rather simple. All you have to do is get to the other side of the clearing."

"And I can assume you will do whatever you can to stop me?"

"Of course kid, why else am I her for?"

"Very well the." Naruto said as he got into a loose stance, "Shall we dance?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and since school is starting soon, I wont be posting as frequently, sorry again guys. Anyways, I want you guys to tell me how this story is so far, leave a review on what you think of the story so far, it would help greatly to see how I am doing with it.**

 **Anyways, Naruto's personality is a confusing to say the least. Naruto will not care about anyone else but the ones that he is close to, and in combat he will be slightly arrogant, but you will see it in the fight with Gildarts. Again hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review on what you think of it so far, I need some sort of feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Hey guys sorry for the super late update, but if you guys have not heard, I now began school again, and it is a pain let me tell you that. For the past few days, it has been annoying so please excuse my random posting periods, but I will not drop this story as I quite like it. Well that's honestly all I have to say for the moment so thanks for the support so far and thanks, this chapter is going to have a fight with Gildarts and the ending of the S class trials.**

 **Zero: You are correct, but again, the members of Fairy Tail consider killing a big no no. But I will have some parts in the story where Naruto will kill. But he will not kill using himself, but like another identity of sorts for doing all the dirty work.**

 **AstroDr: Yes, he will unlock it eventually, but again it will take time.**

 **No Vigilance: I have not decided on a pairing, but there is a poll going around. And also Naruto did use the Great Fire Annihilation, I used the Visual Novel name for it which is called Majestic Destroyer Flame.**

 **Gogeta444: Thanks and I know that Gildarts did not get injured at this time, but I am speeding up some events to prepare for what I have planned for the future chapters. Also I know Madara loved playing around, but Naruto will toy with his opponents for a bit, but if they don't meet his standard or they cannot entertain him he will finish them off.**

 **Guest: Umm... Okay thanks for your comment, I will take it to consideration. Calling me an idiot will definitely help me improve my writing thanks a bunch.**

 **The reason I said that Gildarts could fight almost on par with Madara is because Fairy Tail never showed his true power, and I'm strengthening him a bit just for the hell of it since he is considered one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail. But true be told, the Naruto universe can destroy the Fairy Tail universe. I mean with a guy that can transport meteors from orbit and have it strike earth is pretty OP if not then well I don't know what is. Hmm, thinking about that, did Madara kill all of the dinosaurs, I mean a meteor caused all those deaths and Madara can draw meteorites from the upper atmosphere I mean come on it has to be Madara that killed them! Okay jokes aside, I am enjoying writing this story but I have ANOTHER idea for a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover so man I am just jumping from one idea to the next super sorry but I tend to leave projects aside for another one, that is how I operate. But seriously I might post it but I need your opinions should I post another story or nah, note it is original or I hope it is since I never read anything like it before.**

 **Chapter 4**

Gildarts continued to stare at the blond as he crossed his arms and waited for him to take action, he was never one to take the offensive due to his magic, nor were any mages strong enough to make him go on the offensive. But from what he heard from the Master, Naruto was the type for an enjoyable fight, and he was able to beat Laxus with only hand to hand combat, but then again Laxus underestimated the boy.

"Remember blonde, your goal is to reach the end of this clearing before the time runs out." Gildarts said as he pointed to the floating lacerima that had been placed their as the two were exchanging words.

"Very well then, I shall take the first step in this dance." Naruto said as he charged forward with his eyes locked on the man before him. Gildarts saw the the boy coming and prepared himself.

 **"Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame"** Naruto said as he spat out a massive wave of fire towards Gildarts who didn't even raise an eyebrow at the massive wave of fire that was speeding towards him and burning everything in its path. Gildarts lifted one arm and channeled his **Crash Magic** into it and waited for the flames to come into contact with his arm. Once the flames made contact with his arm, a net formed around the wall of flames and then it shattered into large pieces before disappearing into nothingness. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he saw his attack disperse into nothing. 'He was able to destroy my attack effortlessly, this is going to be a very enjoyable dance.' Naruto thought as a small smile formed on his face.

Pushing forward, Naruto sent a chakra enhanced punch towards the mage. Gildarts brought his arm to counter, grabbing hold of the incoming fist his magic sent a a wave of magical power towards the blond. A bright light consumed Naruto as the two held their positions. The light died down and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Gildarts gave a slightly surprised look as he half expected the boy to be sent sprawling away. That was when his instincts kicked in, the years of combat and experience allowed his body to lean to the side and avoid a blow from the blond.

Naruto rolled to the side to avoid a punch from the orange haired man. Pushing himself up, Naruto sent a kick towards the man who stopped it with a extended arm. Not allowing the man to counter, Naruto formed the Tiger hand sign and took in a deep breathe as the chakra in his lungs compressed into Fire chakra. **"Fire Release: Majestic Fire Destruction"** Naruto spat out a massive stream of fire towards Gildarts who quickly released the boys leg and lifted his free arm to stop the incoming stream of fire the blond just spewed from this mouth. Just like that his magic did its purpose and shattered the stream of fire into nothingness, but that was what the blond needed. The light that was released when his magic took effect allowed Naruto to attack the mage by surprise. His fist connected with Gildarts face and sent him back slightly, but he was not done as he spun a bit and brought his leg towards the man who instantly held his arm up to block the kick. Spinning his body in 360 degrees, he moved his leg towards Gildarts. Bringing his other hand up, he got a better grip of the blonds legs and tossed him aside.

Naruto was sent towards the trees as he shifted his body so his legs could reach the trees first. Adding chakra to his feet, they stuck to the trees as soon as they made contact. Naruto formed a quick hand sign and multiple plumes of smoke surrounded the area around him. The smoke cleared and multiple copies of himself were seen sticking to the trees and on the ground around the spot where he stood. Gildarts eyes widened in shock as he spotted the clones that now surrounded the blond.

'Clone Magic?!' Gildarts thought in shock, the amount of time had spent travelling and doing jobs for the Guild he had never encountered anyone who had been able to clone themselves. It was just amazing that the boy around 16 able to do such advanced magic, shaking away his shock, Gildarts looked over to the blond and smirked.

"Clone Magic eh?" Gildarts asked as he eyed the multiple blonds curiously, "Never seen that type of Magic before, hope you don't disappoint."

"I aim to please." Naruto answered as he smirked slightly, "That magic of yours is rather intriguing, that offensive power is astounding. But how will your magic do against my Gunbai?"

"Gunbai?"

Gildarts gave the blond a confused look, but his unspoken question was answered when every one of the Naruto's took out the fans strapped to their backs and charged forward. Gildarts stood there and waited for the clones to come to him, unleashing a wave of magical power towards the charging Naruto's, he watched as the closest one brought his fan up and 'Naruto' was consumed in a dull blue energy and it vanished as a barrier formed in front of him and stopped the magical blast in its place. Eyes widening slightly, Gildarts smirked as he added more magical power to his attack, the beam of magic became larger and the fight for dominance continued as Gildarts blast continued to try and destroy the barrier that Naruto had created to stop his attack.

The real Naruto was watching the fight between his clones and Gildarts from afar. In his young life he had been trained to be well, a shinobi. His grandfather Madara had taught him that it was fun to dance with his opponents and watch them desperately try to win the dance, it was also mandatory to gather information on the unknown. One of the main reasons why Madara simply wished for his grandson to learn of the unknown was because he himself hated the unknown and wished to be in control at all times. And the other reason was quite simple, knowledge was power. Having knowledge of the opponents skill and powers would increase chances of victory against him or her. Many would believe Madara was arrogant of his own skill to not bother in such a thing, but he was born in the **Warring Clans Era**. In that era life expectancy was at its lowest. It was simply kill or be killed, the stronger devoured the weak. And to survive Madara would always gather information on his opponents before engaging them in combat so it gave him a slight advantage against him or her. That same way of fighting was passed onto Naruto his heir. Though Naruto considered this a hobby, but neither of them had to do any sort of information gathering as they had Zetsu to do it for them. Now without the Zetsu, Naruto now had to gather information himself. But then again, he hardly bothered to gather any sort of information on enemies as he enjoyed the dance without prior knowledge of his opponents skills. The main sort of information he gathered was simply on the things that interested him.

Thinking of the times he spent with Madara and about the war he had been in, he began comparing the world where he originated from to the new one he now resided in. There were any things he frowned upon in this world. But one of the most prominent issue that the ruling government tended to ignore was simply the idea that imprisoning the defeated dark mages would solve the issue. It was a solution that would not last. Later on it would collapse on itself, the dark mages would abuse the system and use the the idea of being allowed to kill against the government. This short term solution was working so far, but it would fail eventually. Nothing lasted for long in the current of time, everything would eventually crumble to dust and be forgotten as ages passed on. Naruto had an amused look on his face as he continued to think about the differences between the two worlds, when he was younger he would have thought differently as he was young and his innocence was not stolen by the horrors of his world.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A six year old Naruto was eating happily with his brother. The two were enjoying a few bowls of ramen at the small restaurant named Ichiraku Ramen. It their favorite place to eat as ramen one of the things that seemed to brighten up their day. They both discovered the joy of noodles and broth on a rainy day when the two brothers were having a rough day and when they entered the restaurant to get out of the rain and the old chef offered them a bowl. It was something they grew up with and one of the things that the two Uzumaki brothers enjoyed the most.

Finishing his bowl, Naruto excused himself and allowed his brother to finish. Placing some money for both him and his brother, Naruto walked out of the restaurant to find a bathroom. Navigating his way through the alleyway, Naruto stopped when he heard two voices. Normally he would simply ignore it and head to the bathroom, but he heard the name Uzumaki.

"Kenta, you know when I went to pick up my little princess from the Ninja Academy, I spotted those two damned containers." one of them said with malice in his voice, "I don't know why Hokage-sama doesn't lock them up. You don't know when the fox would break out of that seal."

"Suzaku we aren't suppose to talk about that." the newly named Kenta replied as he looked around nervously, "But you are right, the demon might break through, I'm still nervous sending my kids to school with those two Uzumaki brothers. I believe the Yondaime was a genius, but we're talking about the strongest of the Biju,"

"True. The fox would break through the seal eventually." Suzaku nodded in agreement as his eyes narrowed, "The two should just be locked up, damned demon brats."

Kenta nodded in agreement, "The Sandaime is too trusting. The Yondaime was a great Kage and an amazing Seal Master, but containing a demon of that caliber seems impossible."

"Lets go, those Uzumaki brats ruined my day enough." Suzaku muttered as he began walking away from the alleyway, "It doesn't matter what the Sandaime says, I will never accept those two as one of us."

"They will _never_ be accepted." Kenta said in agreement as he followed his friend away form the alley.

Naruto just stayed in the shadows his eyes widening. He knew he and his brother were not liked by among the villagers but the Hokage himself, to hear it like that might have crushed his hopes of getting acknowledged by the people. The one thing that he and his brother hoped to get once they graduated the academy and became shinobi of the Leaf. But this just fueled his determination to gain the villagers acknowledgement further. The information that he had just gotten from the unsuspecting villagers had just answered some of the unanswered questions he had on his mind from the years prior.

 **Time Skip**

That night Naruto closed the door behind him as he walked onto the balcony and looked at the night sky. It was one of the places he enjoyed to stay when he had something on his mind. His mind began to wonder as he continued to stare at the night sky. Naruto never noticed a figure shrouded in the shadows wearing a black cloak with red clouds rise up form the ground a few meters away from him. The oddest thing about the man was not his cloak but simply his face, it was black in color and surrounding his head was plant leaves very much like a venus fly traps. The man silently moved towards the blond and chopped the boys neck. Grabbing hold of the boy, he disappeared once more. He had gotten his objective and now he was going to meet his master.

Arriving at his destination, the cloaked man softly dropped the boy before an elderly man with wrinkles decorating his face. The elderly man was dressed in a simple black outfit. He also had waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs that covered most of his right eye his hair was thin and white worn out from the years. The man had his hands on a makeshift cane as he stared the boy.

Naruto woke up as he rubbed his sore neck grunting as he looked around his surroundings, his eyes landed on the elderly man sitting before him and he jumped back in a surprise. Naruto took deep breathes as he stared at the elderly man, it was shocking to wake up before a elderly man, who knew what he could have done to him.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked his voice mixed with fear and curiosity.

"You are the splitting image of your father." the elderly man said as he continued to study the boy.

Hearing the information he quickly got out of his state if fear and shock as his face was now filled with curiosity. "You know my parents?! Who are they?!"

"Hn. That is not important at the moment." the man replied as he looked at boy directly in his eyes, "You have noticed how the villagers treat you and your brother, yet you still cling onto the pathetic dream of them acknowledging you."

"I don't know who you are old man, but nobody makes fun of me and brothers dream!"

"Hn. You have the will to fight for your beliefs, good."

"What are you-"

"Naruto. The villagers, they will never acknowledge you." the man said as he interrupted the blond, "The villagers are driven by their hate and fear, they will never accept you. The hate and fear of the Kyuubi runs deep, their decisions will always be influenced by the hate and fear for the fox. Whenever they see you or your brother they are reminded of that day and the hate and fear will resurface no matter how much time passes."

Naruto just listened silently. He was never one for school, but he was not dumb by any means. He just never was one for school it bore him to no end. The elderly mans eyes shifted from onyx black to blood red with three tomoes spinning around the pupil. Naruto's mind went numb as he continued to stare at the strange pattern in the mans eye.

"Naruto this hate runs deep. In this world, the hate is a never ending cycle, people like you suffer for what they have no control over. When the day comes, you will come before for me once more and all your questions will be answered. Know the decision will influence the world. In due time the world will begin to change for the better or worse, and you have the power to push it in the right direction. You and your brother."

* * *

Naruto banished his thoughts to the back of his mind and refocused on the dance. If Madara was here he would have beat him to the ground for his mistake. His clones had done enough and the memories of their fight against the mage had given him enough information on the mans combat style, though he was not going all out it would have to do for now as he needed to get pass the man not defeat him. Showing off his power at the moment would be hazardous for him in the future. The members of the Magic Council had gotten information on his eyes and if he were to show anymore of his abilities they would be breathing down his neck.

Though he did wish to enjoy this dance, he would get past the man quickly. Landing on the ground, Naruto rushed towards Gildarts who had his arms crossed once more as he prepared to blast the charging blond away. Charging magic to his palms, the man shot it forward toward the blond, but Naruto had predicted the movement and lunged into the air and held his right palm out. Chakra formed around it and soon a sphere of blue chakra was completed. Adding more chakra to the sphere, it began to change colors as his fire chakra mixed with his regular chakra. Soon enough the sphere became black and a ring of fire surrounded it. This technique was the completed version of his fathers **Rasengan** , when Jiraiya his godfather taught him the technique he did not use it often, but nevertheless it was still powerful.

Gildarts saw the blond shape his magic into a sphere and then changed it into a black one surrounded by fire. Moving his other palm forward, he went to meet the attack with his own. The two forces collided once more and once again they both fought for dominance. The technique Naruto was using was dubbed **"Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan"** the attack was powerful, it was considered a low S class technique. Once Naruto moved his black sphere to meet Gildarts outstretched arm, they clashed and a bright light came from Gildarts palm while a massive wave of fire shot in every direction where his sphere made contact.

The clash ended right after as the two were pushed back slightly. Naruto never took his eyes off of the man as he was already going through hand signs. **"Wind Release: Devastation"** Naruto blew out a ferocious stream of wind and it shot towards the man who crossed his arms to simply keep himself in place and ride out the wind. That was what the blond had hoped for as he slammed his right palm into the ground. **  
"Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique"** roots of various sizes shot out from the ground and began entangling the man.

Gildarts tried shaking off the roots but the result was the same, they just kept holding onto him. Channeling his magic around him, he blasted the roots to tiny pieces but more kept coming. Releasing a grunt of annoyance, Gildarts hopped back avoiding the roots and blasted a few that were getting close to entangling him once more to pieces. Fed up with the roots, he channeled a good portion of magic to his fist and brought it down onto the ground causing a massive crater to form where his fist connect with the earth. Cracks appeared all over the site of the crater, but it did not good as more roots continued to shoot out of the ground.

Snake-Ram-Hare-Dog-Snake. **"Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique"** a serpentine dragon shot from the earth and moved towards Gildarts. The dragon was made of wood, but it was a multipurpose technique as it would be useful for offense and restraint against his intended targets. Gildarts who was busy destroying the roots turned to face a serpentine dragon come his way as he quickly moved his palm towards the dragon and his **Disassembly Magic** went to work. The dragon was covered in a net of golden energy and then it shattered into tiny pieces of wood.

"Wood Magic huh blonde?" Gildarts asked (Stated) as he cracked his neck and got into a loose stance, "You've been one of the first mages I have ever took a stance against since I became the 'Ace of Fairy Tail'. You're good for your age."

"You're not bad yourself, but this dance is not over yet. I will enjoy this dance until I end it and become a S class mage." Naruto replied as the joy of combat overtook him once more.

"Arrogant are we?"

"Not arrogant, just very confident."

And thus the battle continued once more. The two met in the middle and exchanged blows. Naruto kicked the man back and proceeded to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks at the man. Where ever they clashed the earth beneath them shattered and cracked from the power of the mans **Crash Magic**. Though the mans magic was strong, he was still bored of it, it was similar to fighting Tsunade. The woman possessed a great deal of strength with her perfect chakra control resulting in massive punches that could kill a man. Not only was she able to kill in one punch, she could easily destroy buildings.

Naruto created a clone and swapped places with it as he went underground and the clone dealt with the mage. It was a tactic he used against a variety of opponents as a way to surprise them when in combat, but in the shinobi world clones and digging holes in the ground were very common things so it worked less and less as he fought more experienced opponents. But then again he wasn't in the shinobi world so he could use some of his old tactics without the worry of getting countered so easily. The thing was in the **Elemental Nations** once you became an international criminal every shinobi village would keep records about your fighting skills and techniques. And it would force him to create plans on the spot, though he was great at improvising he still wished to be in control of the situation much like his grandfather.

Moving in the ground, Naruto positioned himself under Gildarts as his clone dealt with the man. The clones that he had created to help him with his next move Memories that his clone had were transferred to his mind as it was forcefully dispelled when Gildarts released a massive wave of magical energy killing the **Shadow Clone**. It was no surprise to the blond as he knew the **Shadow Clones** were not as durable as some of his other clone techniques, but they did something none of the clones were able to. After the clones dispelled, the user would receive the memories that the clones had gathered and the information would be sent to the users brain. This technique was amazing, it was useful in many ways. It could be used for training, scouting, guarding, etc. Though there were a limitless amount of possibilities with the technique, he preferred to use them as bait.

An unspoken signal was sent as one of the clones burst out of the ground and threw a punch at Gildarts. The sudden appearance of the clone shocked Gildarts, but years of experience saved him from getting hit by the clone. Crossing his arms, Gildarts took the punch and was pushed back a bit. Before the orange haired man could retaliate, the two clones left in the ground beneath them shot out of the earth and proceeded to engage the man. One of the clones unstrapped his Gunbai and Kama. Tossing his Kama to the other clone, the two rushed towards Gildarts with the chain that connected the Kama to the Gunbai was outstretched. The chain connected with the mans legs, and the other clone rushed forward and planted a kick on the Gildarts chest knocking him over. Tiger-Horse-Tiger-Snake. The clones all shot one arm forward and the outstretched arms began changing into tree branches. **"Wood Release: Great Forest Technique"** was its name. By changing the users tissue at a cellular level, they changed their arms into trees or spears. It was a great technique to attack enemies at all ranges and also bind the enemies.

The tree branches wrapped around Gildarts and restricted his movements and held him in place. The original Naruto moved out of the earth and landed a few feet away from Gildarts and his clones.

"Not bad blonde." Gildarts complimented as he smirked slightly, "But you tried restraining me before and it never worked, what's different this time."

"Oh, I... Improvised." Naruto said as he had a grin on his face, "You were tough, but looks like this dance is over. Next time we dance, I expect no restraints nor a time limit."

"You think I'll let you win?" Gildarts questioned as he began channeling magic. His body began glowing in a brilliant shade of gold as his magic was being released.

Naruto made his way to the other side of the clearing as Gildarts continued to charge up magic. Naruto knew that the binds would not hold the 'Ace' very long, but then again the man did not know of the seals that were placed in the earth below him. Naruto turned his head slightly and watched the mage from the corner of his eye. Gildarts unleashed a wave of magic shattering the bindings all over his body and he tried to move towards Naruto. That was when the Gildarts felt the extra force keeping his body from moving. Looking at the ground beneath him, Gildarts saw the strange symbols that surrounded the spot that he stood on.

Naruto crossed the clearing as the timer struck zero ending the final round of the x779 S-Class trials.

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the stage beside Makarov. The group of participants for the x779 S-Class Mage Promotion Trials had arrived back in Magnolia a little while ago. It was time for Naruto to become an S-Class mage. The entire Guild was gathered before the two as Makarov began to speak.

"The x779 S-Class Promotion Trials has ended!" Makarov announced his voice boomed across the Guildhall, "The winner of this years S-Class Trials is one of our newest members and now one of our few S class mages. Naruto Uchiha!"

The entire Guild broke into cheers. Naruto just stood there, but if anyone studied his face closely they could see a faint smile on his face. Makarov soon took the stage once more as he yelled out into the crowd, "Lets celebrate our newest S-Class mage!"

The cheering got louder as Naruto joined the rest of the Guild in celebrating. The first thing that happened was that he was tackled by Wendy. Giving her an embrace in return. Breaking apart, Naruto graced her with a smile as she gave him a smile of her own.

"Naruto-nii-san you're an S-Class mage now!" Wendy exclaimed happily, "You just watch, Nii-san I will become a S-Class mage too!"

"I'll be waiting for that day." Naruto replied as he ruffled her hair.

"Naruto fight me!" Natsu screamed as he charged forward with his fist coated in flames.

Naruto just moved to the side and allowed the pink haired dragon slayer to charge past him and clash with the wall. Not sparing the pink haired boy another glance, he walked to the bar and ordered a drink. He felt a tap on his shoulder, Naruto turned to face Mirajane. The ivory haired beauty gave the blond a complicated look on her face.

"Looks like you won blonde." Mirajane said as she crossed her arms, "Well congrats on becoming an S-Class mage blonde. But this doesn't mean I'll lose to you next time we fight."

"We shall see who wins next time then."

* * *

Handing over the papers to Makarov, Naruto waited for the master to speak. Makarov went over the papers that forms that Naruto had to fill out, the registration for becoming an S-Class mage were all filled in so he gave the blond a nod and put the papers to the side.

"Naruto-kun have a seat. There is something I want you to do." Makarov offered.

"What is it Master?" Naruto asked, it had been a week since the ending of the S-Class Trials and the entire Guild partied all night until the last of them collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

"What do you know about the Guild Raven Tail?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Super sorry for the late update again, but I kept having issues of 503 error which is quite annoying if any of you guys experienced it before. Anyways, I will be trying to post a chapter per week, so thanks for now. Also review for this chapter since I have no idea how it is, this is a work in progress chapter as I typed this in a hurry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Hey guys I will be posting as much as possible in the next three days, so expect one or two chapters out by the end of the three day period. Anyways I am going back and fixing some of my mistakes on the previous chapters due to them causing some issues with the next chapter I am making, so please understand that some minor mistakes are being fixed and the next chapter is going to be out with the revised chapters.**

 **Uzumaki no Rinne-Sennin: That would be enjoyable and it is a possible idea :)**

 **jetzer0: I don't want to get into the entire Code Geass plot, but it is true that Lelouch was only able to keep the world at peace with his other identity that Suzaku inherited. Anyways, that is what Menma is for, he plays the light as a leader of sorts. But do know that any shinobi can still be revived by the Impure World Reincarnation. Hope that helps a bit, but I do agree that having Naruto live would keep the world from against each other and focus on him solely. And also I never said that all of the Akatsuki members were dead did I?**

 **Gogeta444: Thanks buddy, and he will not be a traitor but he will be the spy. Anyways, the pairing would be a vote!**

 **Lightningblade49: It will most definitely without anyone to beat the arrogance out of him it's gonna keep on growing lmao.**

 **Auvro1: I strongly believe that once a issue presents itself in your face, deal with it immediately before it becomes a greater annoyance. But it will not be that fast since I will have Naruto travelling and maybe this chapter or next chapter is canon.**

 **Reemikz: Another mistake on my part I will fix it later on.**

 **The pairing for this story is going to be based on your votes. But I will be making it a big surprise, though your votes will influence the story, it might not be the girl you vote for. Naruto will unlock the Rinnegan later in the future, maybe against during the Grand Magic Games or the x784 S-Class Promotion Trials. Anyways, I did go back and edit the previous chapters and it took most of today to do it, but nevertheless it is complete and will be posted alongside this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. And Canon is beginning now!**

 **Chapter 5**

Raven Tail. The Guild created by Ivan Dreyar after being excommunicated from Fairy Tail. The anti-Fairy Tail Guild. Only founded a few years ago, the Guild was considered a dark Guild. That was the Guild Naruto was told to gather some information on. Though Makarov did not wish to send one of his children to do such a task, but Raven Tail was becoming dangerous and it required an S-Class mage to handle their members. Sending Gildarts would be a terrible idea overall. Gildarts was known around the country of Fiore and when any members of the Guild caught sight of the man they would escape. Laxus was in the same boat. His grandson would most likely help his father rather than him, he was filled with rage when he had excommunicated Ivan from the Guild and he held the same feelings till now. Naruto was the only choice as the young Uchiha was strong and capable of such tasks.

A man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds decorating it. Covering the mans face was a white mask with three tomoes decorating the simple mask, two of the tomoes acted as eye holes while the third was solely a decoration. The only feature not hidden was the mans black spiky waist length black hair. In a rocky wasteland, the man headed toward a building carved into the rock formation before him. The building was in the shape of a high, slender and glossy fortress. The fortress had jagged walls with various openings in various sizes that acted as windows and also it sported slender spires protruding from upwards from its entire perimeter. That was the base of the Guild Raven Tail.

A man with a muscular build with black hair and tanned skin sporting a unique-looking bread; a chin curtain with serveral lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. Dressed in dress purple dress shirt with a cloak tied over it and simple black pants and boots. The man walked towards the approaching figure wearing the black cloak with red clouds. This man was Ivan Dreyar, the son of Makarov Dreyar and the master of the dark Guild Raven Tail.

"Welcome!" Ivan said as he spread his arms out wide as a welcoming gesture, "Now, may I know your name?"

A smirk appeared on his face not that Ivan knew, his onyx black eyes shifted to blood-red with three tomoes swimming around his pupil, "My name is Madara. Madara Uchiha."

* * *

Madara Uchiha one of the most shinobi in the entire **Elemental Nations** , alongside his grandson Naruto Uchiha and their organization the Akatsuki nearly took over the world. Eleven shinobi nearly took over an entire world, that spoke volumes of their power. It took the entire cooperation of the Five Great Villages to stand up to them, though it they barely scraped by and took the win against Akastsuki. Through multiple bloody battles they managed to defeat a number of the Akatsuki members but at the cost of tens of thousands of their own shinobi.

The name would be written down in the history books of all of the hidden villages alongside the names of his grandson and every Akastsuki member. Though the war ended with the Allied Shinobi Forces victory, members of the Akatsuki still lived and were at large. The members of the Akatsuki would always live a life on the run. But it was what they signed up for, all of them had a reason for joining Akatsuki and becoming the scapegoat of the world. All members of the group knew the consequences of joining up with the group, but they were shinobi. They were the ones who would endure.

* * *

 **A Few Years Later**

 **x784**

Five years had gone by since Naruto became an S-Class Mage. The five years for the young Uchiha was productive in a sense. In the short time of five years he was able to make a name for himself as an Fairy Tail mage. One of the less destructive members of the Guild he was quickly recognized for his efficiency on requests. During the five years, Naruto had cut his hair shorter so his bangs no longer covered his right eye and now he had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Along with his hair and physical appearance his choice of clothing changed as well. No longer was he wearing the armor from before, he was now clothed in a high-collared blue short-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and a pair of loose fitting blue pants with bandages tided around the bottom of his legs and lastly a black sash tied around his waist. His ever present Gunbai and Kama were securely strapped behind his back.

Naruto had been on a request for the past two months hunting down a Dark Guild that the Magic Council had wanted brought down so he took it. And now he was returning to the Guild. The train that he was riding came to a stop and a voice sounded from the loud speakers. Naruto got up with a grunt and allowed the wave of people carry him out of the train and onto the train station. Making his way ahead of the crowd, he walked down the cobblestone streets as some of the townsfolk waved to him in which he gave them a nod in acknowledgement. The Guildhall was visible to him as he walked towards the building seated on top of the hill. It had been a long train ride but he had made it back and he wanted to get some rest, but he needed to make his way back to the Guild first.

 **Fairy Tail**

The Guild was rowdy as ever, the newest member Lucy Heartfilia was busy talking to one of the youngest members of the Guild. Wendy Marvell had was now at the age of twelve. Wendy during the five years grew in height, but she kept her petite frame. She had allowed her hair to grow out and now it reached down to her waist and the two bangs that framed her face reached down to her chest. She was dressed in a sleeveless dress with blue and yellow stripes with a large white bow in the middle of her chest. When Lucy had met Wendy, she thought the twelve year old dragon slayer was the cutest thing. The two had hit it off quickly during their first impressions of the other, and so they became fast friends.

Lucy had just came back from helping her partner, Natsu Dragneel and Happy the cat on two jobs. One was saving Macao one of the elder mages of Fairy Tail and then infiltrating Duke Everlue's mansion and destroying a book. Speaking of Natsu he had joined in with the brawl that was happening again in the middle of the Guidhall. Lucy was busy chatting with Wendy when Mirajane joined in the conversation. During the five years, Mirajane changed the most out of the entire Guild. Gone was her tomboyish personality and replaced by a sweet and gentle one which shocked Naruto the most when he had came back from one of his long term requests. But after finding out about the situation and what had happened, the young Uchiha could not help but try to comfort her to the best of his abilities. He had little to no experience in the field, so it was brand new to him.

Mirajane was now standing at below average height with long white hair that curled slightly at the ends with two bangs framing her fast that reached down to her chest. She had tied the hair from her forehead into an upwards ponytail, her attire changed from the skimpy goth outfit to a sleeveless, ankle-high maroon dress with a pleated skirt. On her chest was a large pink bow, and similar colored trimmings around her neckline that acted as straps and circled around the waist. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of high-heeled shoes that matched her dress and accessorized by a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and on her wrist was a bracelet made of white flowers.

The three continued to chat happily as they ignored the brawl that was happening a few feet away until the Guildhalls doors slammed open and one of the members ran inside with a happy look on his face.

"Naruto is back!" he announced loudly, the words registered among the members and they all gave a cheer, but the loudest was from none other than Wendy herself.

"Naruto-nii-san is back!" Wendy said happily as she thought about meeting him half way, but dismissed it as she decided to wait for her brother at the Guidlhall.

"Who's Naruto?" Lucy directed her question to Mirajane as she saw the happy look on Wendy's face.

"Oh Naruto is one of our strongest mages and one of our few S-Classes." Mirajane answered cheerfully.

"Naruto is back!" Natsu yelled happily as his fists lit up with fire, "Do you think he'll fight me again?"

Before anyone could answer Natsu's question, the doors opened and a figure walked in. The light from the outside blocked their vision of the newly arrived man, but once the doors shut behind him the entire Guild recognized the blond man standing before them. Natsu was the first to react as he rushed towards the man with his fists raised and fire coating them. The blond man merely grabbed hold of Natsu's fists and tossed him to the side. Natsu made contact with the wall and he simply stayed glued to the wall as the man made his way towards the Lucy and the other two girls.

Lucy caught sight of the other blond and she could tell that he was quite the looker as a small blush formed on her cheeks, then again her eyes caught sight of Natsu being thrown into a wall and she could not help but be wary of the approaching blond. Mirajane and Wendy were another story, Mirajane gave the man a bright smile and Wendy charged forward and enveloped the man in a hug which he happily returned.

"Welcome back Naruto-nii-san." Wendy said as she continued to hug the blond.

"I haven't been gone that long Wendy." Naruto responded as he held her close before releasing the hug a little after. Naruto looked over and spotted Mirajane before he gave her a slight smile and spoke, "Mirajane, how have you been?"

"Great Naruto-kun, but how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mira?" Mirajane responded saying the last part with an annoyed look on her face, "Meet our newest member, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Umm uh it's nice to meet you Naruto-san." Lucy said nervously as she held her hand out awkwardly.

"You as well Lucy." Naruto replied simply as he took the hand and shook before releasing it.

"Mirajane, do you know where the Master is I have some important issues to discuss with him." Naruto asked.

"He's in his office."

Naruto gave her a nod in thanks and made his way towards the office. Arriving at his destination, he knocked and heard a 'Come in' and opened the door. Makarov caught sight of Naruto and stopped doing his paperwork and motioned for the young blond to seat himself in one of the two available chairs in his office. Naruto took the one on the right and sat down comfortably.

"Naruto-kun, it's great to see you back." Makarov began as he looked at the blond curiously, "What is it that you wish to discuss my boy, you normally don't visit me in my office."

"Master, I have collected the information that you wished for about Raven Tail." Naruto answered as he stared at the extremely short Guild master seeing the elderly Guild master give him a nod to continue, he spoke, "From what my double was able to gather, the group is an anti-Fairy Tail Guild. They have multiple members that are quite strong some A rank and some bordering S-Class."

Makarov pondered on the information for a little while before speaking once more, "Naruto-kun is there anything else?"

"Yes, they spoke about something called Lumen Histoire."

Once the last two words came out of the blonds mouth, Makarov froze in the spot where he sat. The greatest secret of the Guild was knowledge to an entire Dark Guild and now one of his children. His knuckles clenched as he thought about it even further. 'Ivan!' Makarov thought in rage, his foolish son had been speaking of the Guilds greatest secret and the light of the Guild. The knowledge of Lumen Histoire's existence was confidential to the Guild Masters and their successors only. The danger of anyone that was not the Master or their successor was great for the entire Guild. The power that it possessed was amazing, and if it fell into the wrong hands it would bring disaster in its wake.

Makarov's face turned grim as he stared at the blond before him, "Naruto-kun what you heard about Lumen Histoire must never be spoken to anyone in the Guild. Do you understand?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at that but he nodded his head anyways. Whatever Makarov was keeping hidden was dangerous if the usual cheerful master was replaced by this man before him. Though he was curious, he would not delve deeper into this matter as he did not wish to lose trust the Guild Master had for him. It was against his ideal of protecting his sister, but he would disregard the information for now and allow the Master to do as he desired because of the time he had spent in Fairy Tail. Naruto knew that no one in the Guild would purposely harm another member and so he would give Makarov the benefit of the doubt for now and he would simply ignore the information he had on Lumen Histoire for now.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Makarov said with a frustrated look on his face, "You may leave now."

Naruto stood up and gave the elderly Master a nod before leaving the office and making his way back to the Guild. His mind wondered to the subject of Lumen Histoire from time to time, but he banished the thoughts to the back of his mind and joined the other members of the Guild. Once Naruto was spotted, Natsu rushed towards him once more. Naruto seeing his sighed and stopped a punch from the blond and kneed the pink haired teen in the stomach and flipped him to the side.

"Naruto! Fight me fairly!" Natsu demanded as he picked himself off of the wall that he was thrown into and gave the blond a challenging look.

"... ... ... Alright." Naruto finally said as he began walking out of the Guidhall, Natsu half expected an 'no' and he blinked a few times before he jumped up in a joy and began following Naruto out of the Guildhall.

The rest of the Guild followed suit as they headed towards the empty clearing outside of the Guildhall.

* * *

Naruto stood there looking at the pink haired dragon slayer before him. The rest of the Guild were watching from the sidelines and bets were being placed. The winning ration was 100:1 in Naruto's favor. Everyone of the members placed their money on Naruto as they waited in anticipation for the fight to begin. Lucy looked around in confusion as she looked at the field where Naruto and Natsu stood facing each other. She knew that Natsu was strong, but she had not seen anyone take out an entire port before so she was a little worried for Naruto. But then what she heard about Naruto being one of the strongest in the entire Guild still surprised her as she never expected someone around her age being so powerful and one of the strongest in the strongest Guild in all of Fiore no less.

"Natsu, I will allow you to take the first step in this dance." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and gave the pink haired teen a bored look.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as his fists ignited and he took off towards the blond, **"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!"** Natsu announced as the flames around his fists grew larger and he rushed towards the blond and brought his fist towards the blond. Naruto seeing the incoming fist raised his hands and caught it easily holding the dragon slayer in place. Natsu proceeded to bring his other fist to attack the blond but Naruto had predicted the movement and yanked Natsu forward and kicked him in the stomach before sending a sweeping kick at the dragon slayers feet knocking the young man to the ground.

Naruto looked at the pink haired dragon slayer with a bored look before hopping backwards and allowing him to recover. It would be disappointing if the dance ended now of all times, he had not been able to see Natsu's growth in power as of yet and it would be a waste of a fight. Natsu recovered quickly and got up on his two feet before moving magic to his lungs and gathered his magic from there.

 **"Fire Dragon's: Roar!"** Natsu released a torrent of flames from his mouth as it rushed towards Naruto who looked at the size of the flames in a bit of surprise as he had not expected the dragon slayer to grow this strong since the last spar he had with him. Naruto merely sighed as he formed a fire technique of his own. **"Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame"** Naruto released his own wave of fire from his mouth as it met the incoming fire attack midway and the two clashed both fighting for dominance.

Soon enough both flames died down and neither won the fight for dominance much to Natsu's disappointment and Naruto's surprise. Utilizing the surprised look on Naruto's face, Natsu rushed the blond once more with his fists ignited and he hoped to get the blond by surprise. **"Fire Dragon's: Sword Horn!"** Natsu covered his entire body in fire as he rushed forward and tried to headbutt the blond. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the attack and grabbed his Gunbai out. 'This is new, wonder how my Gunbai works against it.' Naruto thought curiously as he brought the Gunbai before him and pushed chakra into it.

Natsu crashed against the Gunbai as Naruto watched in wonder. No progress was made as Natsu continued to push against the fan with little luck pushing forward. **"Uchiha Reflection"** Naruto added more wind chakra to his Gunbai and soon the attack that Natsu had attempted backfired and a blast of fire occurred pushing the pink haired dragon slayer back. Natsu tumbled back slightly, but he regained his footing but not quickly enough to block or counter Naruto's incoming Gunbai. The fan flew into the air and slammed against Natsu's stomach knocking him back further before being pulled back.

"You have improved Natsu." Naruto commented as he smiled slightly, "But you are still no match for me."

"You just watch Naruto, I'm gonna beat you to the ground right here!" Natsu exclaimed as his fists both ignited.

 **"Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu formed a fireball between his two ignited fists and threw it at the fan wielding blond. Naruto watched the fireball come towards him and placed his weapon behind him once more as he formed a Tiger sign and spat out a horse sized fireball of his own. **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball"** was the name of the technique, it was one of the techniques that were necessary for Uchiha's to learn as a right.

The two fireballs met and clashed, but neither seemed to win the confrontation much to Natsu's frustration. Being hotheaded, Natsu rushed forward and brought his fiery fist against Naruto's face. Seeing the incoming attack, Naruto easily moved his head to the side and allowed the fist to fly by. Before slamming a chakra enhanced palm against Natsu's stomach and knocking the air out of him and hopped into the air and delivered a kick to Natsu's face. Crashing to the ground, Natsu groaned and got up and prepared one of his strongest attacks against the blond. He knew that he could not beat him with normal **Dragon Slaying Arts** , so he had to bump it up a level.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu swept his arms in a circular fashion and a torrent of flames shot towards Naruto who looked at the fire in wonder. He had not heard of this 'Secret Art' before and it intrigued him, so he decided it would be best to see where the attack went. The torrent of flames reached Naruto in a matter of seconds before consuming him and a barrage of fiery explosions occurred at the spot where Naruto once stood. Once the flames died down, Natsu and the spectators spotted a wall of wooden branches.

The branches receded and soon Naruto could be visible to everyone once more, he had not a single scratch on him from the attack that Natsu had just dealt. His wooden wall had been able to stop that fiery attack as it was nothing and that was shocking. Who would expect _wood_ to stop fire? It was highly impossible due to the woods likeliness to burn, but Naruto had managed to pull it off and the wooden wall he had created stopped Natsu's explosive flames much to the shock of both the spectators and Natsu alike. But the feat had driven Natsu further as he panted slightly and moved towards the blond to attack him head on once more. After delviring the attack, his magical reserves were low.

"Natsu, looks like it's my win neh?" Naruto asked as he stared at the boy in the eyes.

"What do you mean, I can still fight!" Natsu said as he moved towards the blond with his fists on fire once more.

"You never learn do you?" Naruto asked as he dodged a few punches before intercepting one of the punches from the pink haired dragon slayer and threw in a few punches of his own. Natsu stumbled back a bit but he still held strong, but Naruto decided to end this fight now.

 **"Wood Release: Wooden Fist Technique"** Naruto said as a large fist made of wood shot from the ground in front of Natsu and knocked the pink haired teen into the sky before Natsu fell onto the ground in a 'thud'. The idea of his technique was simply to piss off his grandfather. During his training he was trained by Zetsu in learning how to master **Wood Release** and so he decided to create a technique for revenge. He was young and revenge seemed like a good idea at the time and so he did it. The idea of it was simply to sucker punch his grandfather, and so that was what he had done to Madara who was not amused at the results. Because of that, Madara punished him by simply and utterly destroying him in their daily spars and went onto to training the boy to the ground. Not a single moment to rest, though he was an Uzumaki and his stamina was astounding and even inhumane, he could not keep up with his grandfather though the man was beyond old and he still ran circles around him with the help of the chakra from the Demonic Statue.

It was astounding what the chakra stored in the Demonic Statue could do to someone. The chakra allowed his grandfather to live for so long, but with a large portion of it, it allowed him to strengthen his life force and thus continue living and sparring. But the chakra could only go so far, and when it was time for the plan to move forward, Madara had died of old age already and passed on his will to his grandson. With Madara's will, Naruto along with the Akatsuki brought forth destruction all over the **Elemental Nations** and captured their intended targets, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Biju. Though they did not capture the Kyuubi and the Jinchuuriki Menma Uzumaki, Naruto deemed them ready to begin the next phase of the plan. And like that, Eleven shinobi single handily began the Fourth Great Shinobi War. During that short time before the beginning of the next Great Shinobi War, Naruto had met Menma in battle once more and the Uchiha steeled his heart and fought his brother. He never wanted his brother to suffer from this, but it had to be done. For peace, for the betterment of the world he would have to give up his life. That was his resolve. At one point during these events, Naruto was lost. He was human after all, he could feel pain. The death of his perverted Godfather. Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Konoha died before his hands. That was the point where he began questioning himself, killing off family had saddened him greatly, though he did not wish to show it every one of the Akatsuki knew. Naruto hated showing weakness, it was one of the things that he had developed during his time with his brother in Konoha. He had failed one promise, he would not fail another and yet he found himself breaking all the promises he had made with the ones that he was close with.

Natsu got up but he was beat up all over, and he never expected a wooden fist to attack him so the blonds previous attack caught him off guard. Channeling his magic to his fists once more, they ignited and Natsu prepared to charge the blond. Naruto stopped his train of thoughts and stared at the charging mage and shifted his gaze directly to Natsu's eyes. Once the two made contact, Natsu was placed in a illusion instantly and soon he collapsed onto the ground once more. Naruto quickly created a clone and it picked up the downed form of Natsu and disappeared into the Guild. Naruto ignored the cheer of the spectators and simply disappeared in a plume of smoke. It was that time of the year once more.

* * *

Naruto arrived in a cave a flower in his hand, the cave had a portion of the roof opened up and allowed the light of the sun entry into the dark cavern. The sunlight fell on top of the pool of water that formed from water that ran through the cave system. And at the far end of the cave were three stone tablets with with different symbols on them that stood side by side. One of them had the Konohagakure forehead protector symbol etched in the middle of the stone and the Kanji for Oil just below it. The second stone held the symbol of a fan, the Uchiha clan symbol and below it was a few clouds the symbol of the Akatsuki. And the last one held no symbols but a name, Yuki. Naruto got on one knee as he looked at the three stones with a sad smile on his face.

"I am back again grandfather, godfather, Yuki." Naruto said with the sad smile still on his face, "I got back from a one year request and thought it would be bes I visited now of all days. Wendy has grown and she's doing great, and everyone in the Guild are doing well too. I can't believe I still do this, Kakashi-sensei must have rubbed off on me. A young man talking to two stone tablets, hahaha."

"I wonder what you two would think of me if you saw me now. The crying child hiding behind a mask of joy and idiocy now hiding behind a mask of indifference and coldness. Grandfather I guess I really haven't changed much from my past huh, still the same boy hiding behind a mask just grown up. Hahaha, you're right grandfather, I have become a coward. I refuse to get closer to anyone in fear of losing them. Yuki, you would probably be laughing at me for being such a coward. But how would you three really think of me now?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

A twelve year old Naruto was hopping through the trees heading towards his destination in a hurry. The village he was heading towards was located near the border of Rain country and it was one of the few places he was allowed to go. His grandfather had allowed him time off today as he had things to attend to with some of the Akatsuki members, thus he was allowed to have his time off. Though the months with his grandfather was enjoyable, he had received time off so he went to this village to check it out on his first break and he made a great friend. A girl by the name of Yuki, she was around his age just a little below average height with long black hair that reached down to her waist and two bangs of hair that framed her face that reached down to her chin. She was one of the few that he was close with and to be honest he enjoyed her company more than the others.

And today was the day he would get to enjoy it with her once more. The trees opened up and allowed him to jump down onto the ground and sprinted towards the far side of the town where Yuki's house was located at. Knocking on the door, Naruto waited for someone to open the door, but no one came so he continued to knock until he decided something was up and looked around for a way of entry in the house. Spotting a window opened on the second floor, Naruto added chakra to his feet as he sprinted up the wall and made his way down the room to look for Yuki. Naruto noticed the the girls form laying on the couch, a smile appeared on his face as he made his way towards her silently using his training as a shinobi. Standing just behind her, he reached down and shook her.

"Wake up Yuki!" Naruto yelled with a smile as he shook her. He continued to shake her until he got a weird feeling and turned her around. His face froze as he caught sight of Yuki, the young girl had her eyes opened and a sword wound in the middle of her chest with blood seeping out and falling down onto the red couch blending with the material perfectly, "Yu-ki?"

"Yuki... It's no time to play jokes Yuki." Naruto said in shock as he laughed a bit and his vision became blurry as tears formed in his eyes, "Come on Yuki. I'm sorry for pulling that prank on you last month. Please Yuki wake up."

Naruto shook her a little while more calling out for her, but it was no use. Lifting her body up, he brought the deceased girl into a hug and held her close as his tears freely fell from his eyes and he wept for his deceased friend. The blond Uchiha continued to sob for the girl as his body was shivering from all the crying. That was until he could sense a few people behind him, lifting his head, he gently laid Yuki's body onto the ground as he turned to face the other people present in the house. He spotted a group of rogue shinobi from Iwa with their slashed forehead protectors tied around various areas of their body. The entire group consisted of five members all male.

"You were the ones who killed Yuki?" Naruto asked/stated as his head hung down and his bags shadowed his eyes from the view of the five deserters.

"So what if we are brat?" one of them asked.

Naruto's eyes shifted from his regular blue to blood red with three tomoes spinning around his pupil madly. His head still hung, a kunai appeared in his right hand as he held it in reverse grip and he lifted his head slowly and the five caught site of the Sharingan and they froze. The blond Uchiha had a expression full of hatred and his eyes screamed for the five shinobis death. Rushing forward, Naruto didn't even allow them a chance to defend themselves as he sliced one of them in the throat and he used his free hand to stop one of them from slicing his head off with a kunai. Cutting off the missing nins other arm, he twisted the other arm in a odd angle and the kunai was forcefully released and Naruto released the mans arm and grabbed hold of the kunai and proceeded to stab one of the kunai in the mans heart and twisting it and kicking the body towards the other two shinobi. Jumping towards the two downed shinobi, Naruto tossed his kunai and it impaled the man directly in the head killing him instantly and the blond grabbed the other missing nins head and twisted it in a complete 180 angle. One of the remaining missing nins appeared with a katana poised to impale him in the back, but Naruto's eyes shifted from the regular three tomoes to a straight edged shuriken.

 **"Amaterasu"** Naruto murmured as his eye strained and a tear of blood was released and the approaching shinobi was caught in black flames and burned into ashes almost instantaneously. Walking towards the remaining shinobi who was wide eyed from the horror he had just witnessed a child do was trying to back away from the blond and he tripped and fell onto his bottom. If he was not scared then it would be a wonder, Naruto had a stain of blood on his face and his hands were smeared in the liquid.

"Pl-please l-let me go!" the man begged as he continued to back away from the approaching blond.

"I'll let you live, if you give me one thing." Naruto answered with no emotion in his voice as he stared at the begging man before him with no emotion what so ever.

"W-whatever y-you want!"

"I'll let you live if you bring Yuki back." Naruto stated simply.

"I-I c-can't bring back a life."

"Then why?" Naruto asked as he was standing before the man, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER FROM ME?!"

"WHY?!" Naruto demanded once more as he began punching the man relentlessly not even giving him a chance to speak.

The action continued until Naruto stopped and fell onto his knees as he felt completely sick with himself. During the time with Madara he had little time to go into the outside world as he solely focused on his training and Madara had skimmed through the part of killing. Yes it was important but Madara saw no use of making his grandson do the action yet as he was still not much of a threat for any experience shinobi and asking him to face anyone would be foolish. And now here he was in the house of his deceased friend with a flurry of emotions building up in his body. How could he not, this day he had completely murdered five men in gruesome ways and he saw his first real friend before his feet dead.

 **Flashback End**

"I really miss you Yuki." Naruto said as he got up from his knee and placed the flower before the tablet that read 'Yuki'.

Turning around, he began retracing his steps away from the cave. The memories of the past lingered in his mind as he continued to think about the one person that he came to love as a child.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys hoped you like this chapter as I delve into his past a little more and yeah, vote for whoever you like on the poll and please submit a review telling me what you think about this chapter and about his past. It would be very helpful in the future, thanks again guys and love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Hey guys, didn't expect such an early update huh? Well I had extra time on my hands so here's the next installment in the story. And if you guys don't know I am giving Naruto some of his own techniques to use, as you know in canon, Naruto has a basic combat style of using Rasengan for** **a majority of his attacks. Anyways, here is Naruto's new entry in the Bingo book, I shall edit it as more of his skills are revealed. Important Note, I have updated chapter 5 so the Lullaby Arc has not been finished as I decided to do it on the last minute.**

 **Name: Naruto (Uzumaki, Namikaze) Uchiha**

 **Status: Active**

 **Title(s):** **Child Prophecy, Greatest Traitor, Menace of the Leaf, Destroyer of the World, Child Prophecy, Savior of the World**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 20**

 **Clans: Uchiha & Uzumaki**

 **Bloodlines:** **Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Mokuton (First Hokages Cells)**

 **Affiliations: Konohagakure no Sato (Former: Defected) Akatsuki (Active), Fairy Tail (Active)**

 **Family: Kushina Uzumaki (Mother), Minato Namikaze (Father), Menma Uzumaki (Brother), Madara Uchiha (Grandfather), Izuna Uchiha (Granduncle), Wendy Marvell (Adoptive Sister)**

 **Tool(s):** **Gunbai, Kama, Uzumaki DeathReaper Mask, Forbidden Scroll of Sealing**

 **Elements(s): Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Yin**

 **Taijutsu: A+**

 **Genjutsu: S**

 **Ninjutsu: S+**

 **Tessenjutsu: A+**

 **Kusarikamajutsu: A+**

 **Fuinjutsu: S**

 **Notable Techniques: Rasengan, Amaterasu, Shitenno, Susano'o,**

 **Description: Taught by Jiraiya of the Sanin for a short amount of time, but was able to learn the Fourth Hokages prized technique, the Rasengan and completed it. Then was trained by Madara Uchiha, the legendary shinobi passed on all of his skills onto his prized pupil. Though Naruto Uchiha is not as deadly as Madara, he is still one of the most dangerous shinobi in this era. Able to successfully take on all five of the Kages when he attacked during the Kage Summit, he proves himself worthy of being Madara's heir with his powerful ocular powers. Amaterasu the eternal black flames of the sun that burns through all, lasting for seven days and seven nights. Shitenno the Four Heavenly Kings summoning the protectors of the four corners of the world, they obey his commands and fight for their master. Susano'o the Tempestuous God of Valor, a warrior made of chakra is formed around the user and fights for his or her will. Now apart of Fairy Tail, he has an adopted sister by the name of Wendy Marvell.**

 **Bounty: 100,000,000 ryo Dead or Alive**

 **Overall Rank: S+**

 **If you guys read it this far, you would know what Naruto's third Mangekyo ability is and what it does. And you shall see it in action maybe this chapter or the next, I have no idea yet. But it was an idea I came up with based on the religions that effect the Naruto universe and play a major role in some techniques and characters. Anyways, this chapter will be on the Lullaby Arc, but Naruto will not play an role in it till the very end. This chapter he will be solving a mystery with a special someone.**

 **madeyemoody95: Thanks! Also I agree, a Harem wont fit Naruto in my opinion. Also, the technique you are referring to is called Tengai Shinsei or Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star, cannot be done without the Rinnegan.**

 **danielcabeza59: I like that pairing as well so it's one of the most likely pairings ;)**

 **Gogeta444: Glad you liked it and the Madara persona is based on Obito's, anyways yeah I will be showing some interaction between him and the females of the Anime this chapter. And also this chapter will reveal the last technique that Naruto's Mangekyo has. Also his combat style is going to be shown more since I wont have him spam anymore fire techniques.**

 **Reemikz: I am showing him interact with the Fairy Tail members more this chapter.**

 **Now here is an important announcement. I am working on another Fairy Tail crossover, since I had the idea come to me when I was typing this chapter. Anyways, if you guys read about Madara and a majority of the members part of the prophecy they all have the same title, Savior of the World and Child Prophecy.**

 **Chapter 6**

Power was a great thing to have. With power, many things could be accomplished. Naruto possessed the power to conquer, he had that power with the Akatsuki by his side, with the help of his comrades he was able to accomplish amazing feats. It was an amazing thing to possess, with power Naruto was able to bring forth utter destruction to the ones that opposed him in combat and destroyed the ones that would be an annoyance to him later on in the future. But even with that power he could not protect the ones that he deemed as one of his precious people. He had lost them to the horrors of the world when he was unable to protect them, he could have if he had only been faster.

Walking beside Wendy, the two were finally back from their request that the two had decided to go on. Naruto had decided to add one new thing to his outfit, sitting on his right hands middle finger was a ring. The ring was gold in color with a Kanji written in the middle, Rei or Zero. This was the ring that he had crafted along with the other nine for a set of 10. This ring was the symbol of his leadership of the Akatsuki, he had worn it with him since the birth of the Akatsuki. It was more than a symbol, it was a memory of his former comrades. The ones that fought by his side for what they had believed in. Though the rings that the Akatsuki wore served another purpose other than sign of their position in the organizartion. The rings were layered with seals that stored chakra inside, the extra storage of chakra served as another source of chakra if the user ran out of it. The extra source of chakra had gotten them out of some nasty situations, and helped when they were sealing the Biju.

"Nii-san?" Wendy called out getting the blond shinobi's attention seeing that Naruto was now eyeing her Wendy continued, "That ring on your finger, what's it for?"

Naruto stopped walking for a second before he quickly began moving again and answered his adoptive sister, "Well, you see this ring... It's something that reminds me of the people who are precious to me."

"Who were they Nii-san?" Wendy asked her eyes shining with curiosity.

"They were members of my old... Guild." Naruto replied as he stopped suddenly as his eyes caught the sight of a Ramen shop, "Wendy, why don't you go on ahead, I have something to do."

"Okay Nii-san." Wendy said cheerfully as she began moving ahead, "Bye onii-san!"

"Goodbye Wendy." Naruto replied as he gave her a small smile and a wave. He continued to watch the retreating figure of his sister until she was out of his sight.

Naruto turned around and moved in the direction of the shop, entering the shop the blond was guided to a table and the waitress gave him a menu to order from. Looking over the list of available items, Naruto decided on Miso Ramen. The soup having been a source of comfort in a sense back in his past, and it was also very delicious. Waiting for his food to come, the blond shinobi turned mage wondered about his next step. His double, Madara had infiltrated the Guild Raven Tail easily. Putting the years of training and experience to use, the blond had managed to create a person entirely. The identity of Madara Uchiha was simply a dark mage looking for a place in life to destroy the Guild that has caused him so much trouble. It was a simple lie really, lying was an essential role in a shinobis way of life and without it, not many shinobi would be left. Madara was one of the essential roles for him to gather information not only on Raven Tail, but the Balam Alliance as well. It was like what many people have said before in the past, "Knowledge is power" and did he believe it? Yes he did, he too believed in the power of brains rather than bronze.

Soon enough his meal came and Naruto began eating his food in a moderate pace. He was in no worry nor did he wish to stay there for any longer than necessary for the time being as he had other things to do, but not at the moment. His thoughts drifted to the talk with the mysterious Guild member Mystogan. He had met the secretive man when he was returning from one of his requests and he had found out an interesting piece of information about the man. Apparently he was a man named Jellal, a prince from the Edolas world. At first Naruto did not believe him, but with further proof the man was able to convince him and thus he had promised to not reveal the mans identity. Though Naruto was very curious about the Anima that had transported him here and transported things to his world. If there was such a thing he would be able to go home if he figured how it worked, though the Sage gave him another chance of life, he could not abandon his comrades back in the world. Nor did he wish to abandon Wendy, he loved her truly. Banishing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he allowed his mind to wonder to another topic that did not deal with abandoning Wendy entirely.

He now found himself thinking about Mirajane. From what the ivory haired beauty had told him about the request where she had lost Lisanna she had said that they could not retrieve a body to bury. That alone had sent warnings all over his mind, but he chose to ignore it in respect of the young women and allowed her to grieve the loss of her sister without him causing any more pain with his questions about Lisanna's death. Finishing his Ramen, Naruto placed the needed amount of money on the table along with a tip and left. Making his way out of the shop, he moved to the side of the building and allowed the shadows to shield him from the view of the people. Pushing chakra to a seal on his right hand, a plume of smoke appeared surrounding his right hand and it disappeared soon enough leaving behind a white mask decorated with three tomoes. Naruto created a clone in a swift motion and handed it the mask. Placing the mask on, the clone added chakra to the seal that was etching inside the mask and it was consumed by smoke. Once the smoke cleared it was gone entirely and was replaced by a man slightly taller than Naruto was with waist long spiky black hair wearing a black cloak with red clouds and on his right hand was a crimson ring replacing his golden one with the Kanji shu etched on it. This was 'Madara Uchiha' the S-Class mage of Raven Tail.

Naruto nodded to his transformed clone and he received a nod in return as he made his way out of the alley and towards Fairy Tail while his clone disappeared in a unkindness of ravens. His clone would check up on Raven Tail while he headed back to the Guild to find some information on the 'death' of Lisanna Strauss. If the so called 'death' was related to what he thought it was, he would be one step closer to finding a way to harness the power of the Anima. If he was able to study the power behind it, he might be able to use it to recreate his fathers and Tobirama Senju's prized technique, the **Hiraishin** **(Flying Thunder God)**. Transporting things through space and time would be very useful in the future. Though from what Mystogan or Jellal had said, little traces of the magic that the Anima left after the transportation. Naruto would find the a way, though it had been a few years he would be able to find some traces of the lingering magic.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked as she stared at the blond sitting beside her with a smile.

"Mirajane, I wanted to talk about Lisanna." Naruto said a bit hesitantly as he made eye contact with the ivory haired beauty.

"What is there to talk about." Mirajane said her tone darkened dramatically as her smile fell from her face. Seeing the mood changed, Naruto quickly began speaking.

"I've been researching a special type of magic and I believe that Lisanna was caught in it." Naruto began explaining as he tried his best to defuse the situation, "You see the magic transports the targets into another location. And I wanted to see if my theory was true if you would take me to the place where Lisanna passed away. If it is true, there is a chance that Lisanna is alive."

The last part caught her attention as her eyes widened and she stayed silent for a little while before turning a shaky head towards the blond once more. She gave him a shocked look before her face adopted a frustrated expression. Mirajane was having a mental debate with herself, one thing was that she did not want to give herself some false hope, but another part of her wanted to try though she had been hurt before, she would do it again if it could somehow bring Lisanna back.

"Naruto-kun why are you helping me?" Mirajane questioned before speaking once more, "I don't mean it in a bad way, but you don't seem like the helping type..."

Hearing Mirajane trail off, Naruto decided to answer the question, "I don't know honestly. It may be because I don't want to see someone lose people precious to them."

* * *

The rocky formation surrounded the area where Mirajane had guided the blond shinobi. Looking around, Naruto could spot areas with claw marks though it had been two years since the time the battle took place, the area was still sporting markings of it. Naruto gave a nod to Mirajane as he walked forward and pushed chakra to his eyes. His **Sharingan** came to life as they spun around and he looked around the area trying to spot some sort of magic use with his eyes. Having no luck, the blond added more chakra to his eyes and soon they came together and they became his **Mangekyo Sharingan**. Focusing more chakra into his left eye.

 **"Shitenno: Nishi"** Naruto murmured as the Kanji for west appeared before him and glowed in a brilliant vermilion light.

Soon a figure began rising from the glowing Kanji. The glowing Kanji soon disappeared when the figure was fully out of it and once it was out, Mirajane could see it was a elderly man with a short black beard with white hair decorating it. Dressed in red robes, the elderly man carried large white pearl in one hand and wrapped around his other was a large green snake. That was nothing strange, the strangest thing about him was that not only was his clothing red, but so was his skin.

"Jikoku-ten, scan the area and find some lingering energy sources around." Naruto commanded the red skinned man nodded his head and followed out with the orders from his summoner and his eyes glowed as he began scanning the area.

Naruto waited patiently as he watched Jikoku-ten search the area for the energy from the Anima. Jikoku-ten was part of the four summons he had received with his left eyes technique, **Shitenno** **(Four Heavenly Kings)**. The technique allowed him to summon the Four Heavenly Kings and command them for battle or have them serve him for other purposes. They were powerful in their own right, each of them ruled over one area of the world and they all had different powers. Jikoku-ten was one of the weaker Kings as he was known for his amazing ocular powers. His eyes could catch anything as he was known as the 'one who sees all'. It was the best bet for Naruto to find any sort of remaining energy the Anima left behind, if Jikoku-ten could not find anything then it would be hopeless. Madara had commended him on such an extraordinary technique he had unlocked as the Four Heavenly Kings would be very helpful in many situations. They alone could fend off Kage level shinobi and when together they could defeat a few. Though they were not summoned with their full power, the abilities stayed as strong as ever. Not that he relied on them for battle, but when some where around they would make his victory easier and more certain.

"Naruto-kun, what is that?" Mirajane asked the blond standing in front of her.

"Mirajane, he is Jikoku-ten, one of my summons." Naruto answered as he gave her a glance before his eyes drifted back to the Heavenly King, "If he can't find anything then there would be no hope at all."

Mirajane stayed quiet afterwards and allowed her attention to focus on the red skinned man looking around the area. It was not long before the holy warrior stopped scanning and moved towards one specific location on the rocky area and called for his master to come. Naruto went to his summon and Mirajane followed closely behind. Jokoku-ten motioned towards the area before him to the two and gave the blond a nod.

"So this is the spot where an foreign energy source was present." Naruto muttered as he moved to the area and began looking around, Jikoku-ten moved out of the way and allowed his master to inspect his findings.

Jokoku-ten moved behind his master as he got the mental command. Knowing the intentions of his master, the Heavenly King began moving through hand signs keeping pace with Naruto. Tiger-Ox-Monkey-Dog-Snake-Ram-Bird-Dog. **"Shitenno: Nishi: Eye Of The All Seeing" (Four Heavenly Kings: West"**.

Naruto's left **Mangekyo** eye began spinning around rapidly before it began slowing down. His eye pattern stayed the same, but instead of blood red scelera it was a golden yellow. Naruto and Jokoku-ten both closed their right eyes and focused their left eyes on the spot where the lingering energy source was found. Naruto could now easily see the small bit of magical energy left behind, though it was faint and looked as if it would end at any second, he could still see it. The technique he had used was called **Eye Of The All Seeing** , it was a technique that allowed him to share vision with Jokoku-ten. Both of them had to go through the hand signs together and they lost the use of their right eye when the technique was in use. Though it was a very useful technique, it was not one he would use in battle as it would restrict his line of sight and would lead him to his death most likely. But in situations as this, having the sight of a deity helped immensely.

The sight of the remaining magic from the Anima was a multiple strands of golden magic surrounding the area. The strands seemed to be flowing up into the air and disappearing into the sky. Looking around the area, Naruto noticed that the magic that was disappearing into the sky seemed to come together before disappearing. It was strange indeed, Naruto continued to study the the magic before he decided it was enough and cut the connection with Jokoku-ten. His left eye shifted and soon it became his regular pattern once more. Naruto then dismissed Jokou-ten and the Heavenly King of the West disappearing in a bright vermilion light. Mirajane seeing the summon disappearing went up to the blond to ask him about his findings.

"Naruto-kun, what did you find?" Mirajane asked as she gave him a curious look.

"Well Mirajane, the magic was odd." Naruto began speaking as his eyes narrowed and he spoke once more, "The magic was different from yours and your siblings, it was a completely different thing entirely. The remaining magic from it seemed to disappear into the sky, but just before they disappear they come together."

Mirajane pondered on those words before she eyed the blond once more, "So can you tell me if Lisanna is alive or not?"

"There is a possible chance she is alive, like you said no body was retrieved and she vanished in a bright light so the chances of her alive is very likely." Naruto responded as he returned her look. The two mages fell into silence as they stood there pondering on the events that had taken place a little while ago. Mirajane had a joyful expression on her face as she heard the information, there was a chance that Lisanna was alive. The silence continued before the two decided to head out and make their way back to the Guild.

"Naruto-kun." Mirajane called out, the blond turned to face her with a questioning look on his face. Before he could respond, Mirajane leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

Naruto's eyes were wide open as his mind deciphered the actions Mirajane had just done. The ivory haired beauty gave out a small giggle as she moved ahead with a smile on her face. Naruto regained his composure after he had heard the beauty laugh and he quickly followed after the girl. Regaining his blank look, if one looked closely enough they could see the faint shade of pink that was now found on his cheeks. Mirajane had a large smile on her face as she stole another glance at the blond before continuing forward leading the way towards the train station while Naruto followed from behind.

* * *

The train ride was quiet as the two sat on opposite sides, Naruto was looking outside the window watching the passing scenery with an impassive gaze. His mind was wondering about the information that he had uncovered today. The magic was able to transport people through worlds as it came together. It was a very powerful magic in his opinion, and if he found a way to harness it that would be very useful for him. The technique that his father was famed for was one of the techniques that he wished he had found a way to learn it. Powerful it was, a space time technique that allowed the user to transport to the markers. Instantaneous transportation would be very useful if any situations where he would be needed arose.

"Naruto-kun." Mirajane called out stopping the blonds train of thoughts and he turned over and directed his attention to her, "I wanted to ask you if you lost anyone precious to you before."

"... ... ..." Naruto stayed silent at first mentally debating if he should answer the question or not, but luckily he did no have to as the train stopped suddenly and the two were shoved forward from the sudden stop.

The years of experience in combat allowed the blond shinobi to react quickly and he stretched his right hand forward to support himself. Mirajane wasn't as lucky as she was pushed forward and slammed against the blonds body. Naruto wrapped his other arm around the take over mages body to steady her, he turned his head in the other direction trying to find a answer for the sudden stop he never noticed the small blush on Mirajanes cheeks. Releasing his hold of the girl, Naruto got up and quickly made his way out of the compartment and went to look for the conductor. Mirajane followed the blond the blush still visible on her cheeks. Spotting the one he was looking for, Naruto placed his hand on the mans shoulder getting his attention.

"What's going on conductor?" Naruto asked his tone mixed with curiosity and annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at the conductor.

"I am terribly sorry sir, we had to stop the train. Rune Knights are blocking the road ahead to Clover town and we would be going straight towards it." the conductor said as he quickly made his way towards the head of the train leaving behind Naruto who was pondering on the information.

"Naruto-kun that's where Master is with the other Guild Masters." Mirajane said in worry as she turned her head in the direction of Clover town, "What do you think would have the Rune Knights blocking the road?"

"Hn. I have no idea, but it might be worthwhile to find out. " Naruto began as he followed his fellow S-Class mages gaze and nodded to himself as he made his way towards the doors, "Mirajane, I am going to Clover town, if the Guild Masters are there then something has happened and they might need our help."

Mirajane agreed wholeheartedly as she followed the blond out of the train and onto the railroad tracks. Naruto looked around the area they were in and spotted trees surrounding the mountain ranges that were visible to them at this distance. Spotting some of the Rune Knights behind a barrier, Naruto smirked slightly as he began molding chakra.

"How are we going to get past the Rune Knights?" Mirajane wondered aloud as she stared at the guards.

"Hn. Nobody denies Naruto Uchiha entry. Especially not fools that cannot even dance properly." Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground bellow him and wooden branches and roots began flowing out of the earth bellow him.

Snake-Ram-Hare-Dog-Snake. **"Wood Release: Wooden Dragon Technique"** the wood formed into a dragon and gave out a roar as the wooden creation came to life. Flying into the air for a little bit, it came back to the ground and laid there before the blond.

Getting on top of the dragon, Naruto offered a hand towards the girl still on the ground. Mirajane looked at the blond then at the dragon before accepting the hand and Mirajane climbed onto the dragon with the blonds help. Naruto didn't spare another glance at the girl before the dragon took off into the air and flew towards Clover town. The sudden appearance of a dragon didn't go unnoticed by the Rune Knights as their mages began blasting the dragon with their respective magics. Though the attacks were futile, Naruto got annoyed of the constant magical attacks and began flashing through hand signs.

 **"Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind"** Naruto spewed out a powerful stream of wing towards the group of mages that were blasting at them. The wind made contact with the group of Rune Knights and they were forced to block the stream of wind blowing at them.

Cutting the stream of wind and ended the supply of chakra to his lungs. Naruto returned his attention to the front and willed his wooden creation to go faster. The mountain range was approaching and Naruto could see a large figure looming over the small town. Whatever it was, it would provide a chance for him to dance as he had not done it for a day or so. Not many mages or creatures in the land of Fiore provided much of a challenge so he hoped it would survive long enough for him to use one of his more destructive techniques.

* * *

"Bring it on!" Natsu screamed at the wooden demon standing before him and everyone else, "I'll burn you to the ground!"

"Good luck!" the Guild Masters called out as they stood back and watched as the three Fairy Tail mages face off against the demon.

Erza was about to charge forward, but a roar filled the air and stopped her along with Gray and Natsu as everyone looked in the direction where the roar originated from. Spotting a wooden serpent fly through the air they watched it circle around the demon. Said demon tried to swat the dragon away to no avail, and the two barely visible passengers on the hopped off of the serpent and began their descent onto the ground.

The two figures that used the wooden serpent as transport landed a few paces from the group of people and dust kicked into the air blocking their view of the two. Once the dust settled, they caught the sight of Naruto carrying a blushing Mirajane bridal style. Naruto put the girl down as he focused on the demon, his face was no longer blank as it was filled with excitement. Naruto began moving towards the demon with his eyes shifting from their regular blue to blood red with three tomoes swimming around his pupil.

"Naruto!" Natsu called out as he watched the blond approach them.

"Natsu." Naruto acknowledged as he moved past the dragon slayer and eyed the demon before him, "Tell me demon, what are you?"

 **"Human,** **I** **am Lullaby a demon from the book of Zeref."** Lullaby announced with a wicked expression on its wooden face, the three eyes shining menacingly as it stared down at Naruto.

"Hn. How powerful are you may I ask demon."

 **"Powerful enough to kill all of you humans here!"** Lullaby roared out as it swung a massive fist towards the blond who merely added more chakra to his eyes and they evolved into the next stage.

"Naruto!" Natsu yelled out as he ran to help the blond, but stopped when he saw magic surround the blond.

Dark blue chakra surrounded Naruto as a large rib cage formed around the blond shinobi turned mage and stopped the fist from touching the blond. Lullaby added more and more pressure to his attack, but Naruto's smirk got wider as the head of his warrior began to form and soon the limbs followed as well and one of the newly formed hands pushed the fist away.

"You know demon, I always wanted to test where my **Susano'o** stands against demons like you." Naruto said as he was picked up from the ground and lifted into the air by his warrior.

 **"You think you can stand against me HUMAN?!** **"** the demon roared in utter rage as it launched another fist towards the blond.

"Tempestuous God of Valor Susano'o show this demon its place with the power of the Uchiha!" Naruto screamed with a huge smile on his face as his **Susano'o** created two blades of pure chakra and sliced at the incoming fist.

'This will measure how truly powerful these demons are. From what the old man said, this demon's one of the many Zeref created. It better be as powerful as that old man said to be able to stand toe to toe with my Susano'o.' Naruto thought as he willed his **Susano'o** to engage the demon once more. Lullaby charged magic to its mouth as it shot a blast of energy towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as his **Susano'o** brought its arms out to defend against the incoming magical blast. Dust once more filled the air as it covered Naruto, when the dust settled Naruto could be seen crossing his arms and the ethereal warrior that surrounded him was not even harmed in the slightest.

"If this is the power you possess, then I am disappointed. **Susano'o** destroy."

With the command set in place, the ethereal warrior reached for the demon and pulled it forward. A chakra blade formed in its other hand as it impaled Lullaby in the stomach before bringing a knee up and knocking the demon away. Lullaby landed against the mountains with the chakra blade still in its stomach, it gave a roar filled with rage as a large purple magic circle appeared in the sky above it and a horrible noise could be heard. Naruto winced at that and covered his ears, his **Susano'o** not affected by the attack brought a fist down at the demon and punched it directly on the face. That disrupted the flow of magic and the magic circle vanished and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the demon.

'Time to finish this, I don't want another one of those attacks going off again.' Naruto thought as he flashed through a series of hand signs and landed on the Tiger sign once more. **"Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame** **"** Naruto unleashed a wave of fire directly at the demon. The flames made contact with the wooden demon and began burning it, but before it could do permanent damage, the demon kicked his ethereal warrior in the chest sending him back and cancelled his attack.

 **"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!"** Natsu shot forward with his fist ignited. The dragon slayer slammed his fist against the demon and drove it back a few paces. Landing a few feet from Naruto the fire mage gave the blond a glare.

"Naruto don't hog all the fun!" Natsu yelled in rage as he turned to the demon once more.

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray brought his arms forward and shot multiple curved ice lances towards the demon. The lances made contact with the demon and knocked it off balance.

 **"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor"** Erza was engulfed in a golden light and soon re regular **Heart Kreuz Armor** was replaced by a new set. Her new armor consisted of plates that covered her chest, her stomach and neck were not protected and she now wore a large billowing skirt with the upper part covered in armor. Behind her back were wings made of individual swords and on her head was a similar winged head piece. Charging forward, she sliced the demon with two of her blades and soon multiple blades were sent towards the demon after the red head flew past the demon. **"Blumenblatt!"**

Naruto cut the flow of chakra to his eyes and soon the ethereal warrior that surrounded him faded and he dropped onto the ground. Closing his eyes, Naruto opened them again once more no longer were the blood red, they were now ocean blue. Looking at the others, the blond simply gave Natsu a small but almost visible smile and chuckled slightly. 'You really do remind me of Menma Natsu. The old man was wrong, these demons are nothing compared to the Tailed Beasts.' Naruto thought as he gave him a slight nod and stood there and stared at the demon in disappointment.

Erza took the lead in the battle this time and sent multiple swords towards the demon and impaled it as it was getting up. The sudden impact from the swords sent the demon back to the ground and Gray rushed back to the spectators and prepared for the incoming attacks. Natsu hopped into the air with his two hands ignited and soon he brought his hands together and a massive fireball formed in his hands. **"Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Flame"** Natsu threw the fireball down at the demon, the fireball made contact with the demon and fire engulfed it and a wave of fire moved in every direction. Gray seeing the flames heading in their direction, brought his hands together and gathered magic and soon a shield made of ice formed in front of him shielding himself and the others behind him.

The mages waited in silence as the fire continued to burn, they hoped for the best. But much to their disappointment, the Lullaby got up from the ground and swatted the fire off of its chest and glared at the mages in utter rage. Opening its mouth, it charged magic and soon it blasted a ray of magic towards the three. Naruto narrowed his eyes and brought a seal tag in front of him and channeled chakra into it as an massive array of Kanji formed before him, Erza and Natsu. As the blast of magic made contact with the array of Kanji, an explosion followed afterwards and nothing was harmed on the other side. The sealing tag burned away as the use was gone, but Naruto commended himself on the seal as it was a successful test of its durability. Holding his hand out, chakra formed in his hands and a sphere of chakra formed in his hand. The sphere got larger and larger until it was larger than a basketball and he took off. This technique was created by his brother, it was known as the **Odama Rasengan** though his variation was not as powerful as his due to the lack of the Kyuubi and Senjutsu influencing it.

The demon never expected its attack to be blocked, so it was not prepared for the blond to appear before it and brought the large blue sphere directly at the mans face. The impact sent the demon down as Naruto slammed it into the ground. Jumping backwards, Naruto got some distance from it and himself as Natsu was already in the air with his magic charged. **"Fire Dragon's: Roar!"** Natsu released a torrent of fire from his mouth and slammed into the already downed demon.

Naruto followed suit as he flashed through a series of hand signs before landing on the Tiger sign. **"Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance"** Naruto spat out a stream of fire that took on a spiraling form and made contact with the demon and engulfed it in a massive vortex.

"Amazing." one of the Guild Masters muttered as he openly gaped at the combination of fire, "The amazing fire spells..."

"Fairy Tail..." another one murmured.

Makarov smirked at the words and made his way towards his children with his other two following behind him.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at home after the defeat of Lullaby. He was drinking a cup of coffee, as he read the newspaper. Wendy was still asleep, he usually woke up earlier than his sister. The battle with the demon Lullaby had proven to him that the demons here were not as powerful as the old man had said, not only that but his **Susano'o** was more than enough match for them. Then again, Lullaby seemed like a weak demon, he would have to test the truth of the old mans words when he faced off against another demon. Taking another sip of his drink, the blond continued to read about the dark Guild Oracion Seis. They had been causing some trouble in some villages. They were not a issue for him and frankly he did not care for them nor were they causing him trouble here. But if they chose to go against his Guild then he would retaliate with all his might, he had slowly came to enjoy the company of the Guild, not that he would show it.

"Good morning Onii-san." Wendy called out as she walked into the kitchen fully dressed in her usual dress with Carla in her arms.

"Morning Wendy." Naruto replied simply as he took another sip of his drink and placed the cup down and folded the paper and turned to his adoptive sister, "Wendy, I am free today so what do you want to do?"

"Really? No requests?" Wendy asked with a smile on her face as she pondered things to do with her elder brother.

"Yes, from all the requests I have taken for the past few years, we are pretty much set on money. Now that money wont be an issue, I decided to spend more time with you." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know what to do Onii-chan." Wendy replied with a frown on her face as she racked her brain for ideas, she was never one to think of things on the spot.

"Hn. How about we buy some groceries first that'll give you more time to think." Naruto offered as he gave her a smile once again.

"Okay."

The two siblings left their apartment and headed towards the market. Wendy was looking around for some sort of activity that she could do with her elder brother, but nothing seemed to click. It seemed like a waste, his brother rarely spent time at home and mostly spent time on requests providing money for the two, not that they would run out, but whatever she wanted he would provide. Naruto kept his eyes forward the entire time, but he caught Wendy looking around the town as they walked but he chose not to comment. The two arrived at the market and they began looking for the food they would need to resupply their refrigerator with. Wendy was looking at some apples when she spotted some cookies a man was selling and she got a idea.

"Onii-san." Wendy called getting the blonds attention as he turned over to face her giving her a curious expression, "I know what I want to do now."

"Oh, please tell Wendy." Naruto replied as he eyed the happy girl before him.

"Can we make cookies?"

"Cookies, well I never made them before, but sure."

"Onii-san, how about we ask Mira-san to help us?" Wendy offered as she helped her brother pick out some fruit, "Mira-san knows how to bake so why not ask her for help, after all it is our first time."

"Sure, whatever you want."

* * *

Naruto stood there wearing a simple white apron over his civilian clothing as he stood beside Mirajane who was wearing an apron as well along with Wendy who was also dressed in an apron. The three were staring at the supplies needed in front of them, Naruto had asked Mirajane for help making cookies and the girl happily agreed. Now here they were, ready to make the cookies that Wendy had wanted. Naruto decided that it would be best if they began so the blond walked over and grabbed the book with the instructions in it and began reading.

"So how many cookies are we making Wendy?" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned the text before him in an astounding speed.

"Hmm..." Wendy thought as her face adopted a thoughtful expression and a smile formed on her face, "I know, how about we make cookies for the entire Guild?"

"That's a lot of cookies..." Naruto mumbled as he sighed and nodded towards his sister, "As you wish Wendy. You hear that Mirajane, cookies for everyone."

"I understand Naruto-kun." Mirajane replied with a smile on her face.

The blond shinobi turned to the clock and noticed it was around noon, and it would take about half an hour to make one batch if they did not mess up and that would have them in the kitchen for a while, but he simply sighed and began helping the girls prepare the dough. He did not want to disappoint his sibling, he had done it before and he did not want to see that expression on Wendy's face, Menma was forced to go through it but he would be damned if he allowed Wendy to go through that pain. He failed a brother already, he would not fail this sister of his.

"Naruto-kun, is the dough done yet?" Mirajane asked as she worked on the chocolate.

"It's almost done Mirajane." Naruto replied as he continued working.

* * *

Four hours. It took four hours to complete all the cookies and get them into the bags, but they had done it. Naruto, Wendy, and Mirajane were all sitting on the kitchen floor, back to back. Naruto got up as he helped the two girls up and he noticed a small smudge of chocolate on Wendy's face, reaching down he wiped it away with a finger. Mirajane noticed this and smiled, it was strange to see the usually indifferent man care so much for something. The sibling bond the two had was amazing. If words were used to describe the blond, kind, gentle, and caring would not come up. She would not have believed those to describe him if she had not seen how much he cared for Wendy.

"Naruto-nii-san, can we deliver the cookies?" Wendy asked happily as she took off the apron and gave the blond a bright smile.

"Of course, just let use clean up then we'll deliver the cookies." Naruto replied taking off his apron as well.

The three then proceeded to clean up the kitchen and once it was done they carried the bags filled with delicious treats out of the apartment and began their journey towards the Guildhall. It was not long till they reached the building, and it took a shorted amount of time before they were crowed by the Guild members and soon enough the bags of cookies were gone in an instant. Natsu being one with the biggest appetites in the entire Guild ate the bag of cookies in record time by simply pouring the cookies into his mouth and devouring it in a single motion.

"These are great Wendy!" Natsu screamed as gave the younger dragon slayer a smile and a thumbs up before he turned to Happy who had a bag of his own and a gleam could be seen in his eyes as he eyed the bag that was held by the blue cat, "Give me some Happy!"

"You already had your share Natsu these are mine!" Happy shouted as he took off into the air and gobble down a few cookies avoiding his partner as he munched on the delicious treats.

The entire Guild was enjoying the treats happily, but the moment was ruined when the large double doors were pushed opened and a frog walked in wearing robes from the Magic Council and stared at the Guild members. Seeing that it got everyone's attention, it grabbed a scroll from the satchel that it had on and unrolled it for the Guild members to see.

"Erza Scarlet and Naruto Uchiha are under arrest on orders from the Magic Council."

* * *

Naruto and Erza both were seated in the cell they had thrown them into. The two sat down on the could floor their backs against the wall. Naruto had his regular impassive expression on his face, but he could not help but think about the interaction between Erza and the member of the Magic Council by the name of Siegrain. Naruto merely narrowed his eyes the entire time, he was the one that Mystogan spoke of. The counter part of the mysterious S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Erza herself was staring at the wall with a blank expression, but the words that she had exchanged with the man had dampened her mood, it was obvious.

Naruto decided it would be best to cheer up the red head, reaching into his cloak he produced a bag of cookies and handed it to the mage who stared at it with a bit of surprise, "The entire Guild got a bag, but you didn't have time to eat yours before we got arrested."

Erza blinked a few times before a smile found its way onto her face and she accepted the bag, "Thank you Naruto."

The two never noticed a pair of eyes watching the exchange.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit longer than the usual 6,000+ word so hope you enjoyed and yeah, here are some moments with Erza and Mirajane for the ones that want to see them together with the blond. Anyways, I hope you continue voting and please tell me what you think of the scene with Wendy and Naruto as I wanted to show more of their sibling side and you know have them bond more. Please leave a review and thank you for reading guys, love ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Hey guys, me again and guess what? I have now set up a poll for the choice of either a Harem or a single pairing so please decide as it is a constant question that you guys are asking. The poll is set up and the regular poll for the girls are now over and the results will be posted with the winner of the next poll. I hope you guys reread chapter 5 as I have fixed the small error so that I can write about the Lullaby Arc. I have some Arcs in mind that I feel are important to the story that I am planing on writing. And now that I am posting his stats each chapter that has new things to add, and if you know that he uses Yin as an element due to his Sharingan. Anyways, as you know that the council has taken Naruto into custody and now here are the results.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku: Sorry about the inconvenience, but I was updating my edited version of chapter five sorry man but hope this didn't disappoint.**

 **Passingby: Thanks buddy and I plan to complete it.**

 **Pedro52: Thanks.**

 **Guest: That was what the previous update was for, it was for the newly fixed chapter five state.**

 **NaruCrazy: I did sorry for not posting the newly fixed chapter five with chapter six. Hope it explains everything.**

 **Lightningblade49: His ego is large, but if you read the chapter enough you will know someone who has helped him out in previous occasions and he will make his appearance this chapter.**

 **ivan0061509: Thanks, and it was an idea from a friend of mine. The third eye technique is based on the ability of the Heavenly King of the West, and thanks again.**

 **madeyemoody95: Thanks, and I am glad you enjoyed it to the extent. Also the poll for if it should be an Harem or a single paring is up so vote and the relationships will come out eventually.**

 **DKa heinze: Thank you buddy and I do not plan on abandoning it, but since I have school it is going to be an weekly update unless I have the spare time to work on the chapters. And the harem idea is put up to vote form you guys.**

 **RikudoNaruto1: Hahaha, yeah it does seem like a great pairing.**

 **JakoboThePro: No it is not set yet, but please do vote for if you want an Harem or a single pairing.**

 **Reemikz: Happy you liked it.**

 **Okay guys, I am going to use this time to explain about the Shitenno technique as it is a pretty unbroken technique. Shitenno or Four Heavenly Kings summons the four kings that rule each corner of the world, North, South, East, and West. All the kings possess an individual ability that makes them unique. If you need more information, please look for it online. Anyways, I have decided on the direction in which the story shall be taking. Here are the planned Arcs for Naruto to be in. Phantom Lord Arc, Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Oracion Seis Arc, Edolas Arc, Tenrou Island Arc.**

 **Then when those Arcs are done, I will be taking a short break before continuing once more with the 7 year time skip. Note, the reason why some Arcs are missing Naruto is simply because I don't want him hogging all of the spotlight and allow some of the more important characters to develop on their own. For example, Erza and Gray during their respective Arcs. Lucy has multiple Arcs about her so some will not have him, and Natsu well he has literally no Arcs on him at the moment so he will be growing up with the others in their Arcs. Hope that makes sense. Also note, the one Arc that introduces Wendy is going to be centered around the two.**

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto sat in the cell with a blank expression on his face, he did not care that he was in the cell. He knew the reasons that the council demanded his arrest. It had taken them some time, but they had found out about himself and now here he was sitting beside a comrade of his waiting for the council to begin the trial. If he was normal he would be panicking, but he was not normal. His grandfather had changed his reckless self to a calm and collected person as he stated that he did not desire a weak and ignorant heir. Every cut and bruise on his body from the training he had been through prepared him for the life as a shinobi. Kill or be killed. No matter, he knew this day would come and he had made preparations for this day and his bail would be here eventually. Though he knew the trial was more of a sham than an actual trial, he knew that they had the authority to keep him in jail.

Footsteps were audible as they echoed downed the empty dungeons. Naruto never moved his bored gaze from the stone wall that Erza rested her back on. Soon a group of guards came into view and they began unlocking the doors. Not sparing them a glance, Naruto merely got up and followed their instructions and allowed them to guide him and Erza to the courtroom. They moved down the hall and soon two wooden doors were visible to them. The double doors opened and they were guided inside and left there as multiple lights flickered before them and soon images of twelve men and women came into existence.

"Naruto Uchiha and Erza Scarlet, do you know the reason you are here?" the man in the middle said as his voice echoed through the empty room. The man was a tall fit elderly man with long graying hair and a long gray beard wearing armor around his chest and a cloak covering his body, he had on his head a typical wizard hat and in his right hand he held a staff.

"No honorable councilmen." Erza replied as she held her gaze with the twelve council members.

"And you Naruto Uchiha?" the same man asked again as he turned his gaze to the blond, his action was mimicked by everyone in the room.

"Hn." Naruto grunted as he didn't spare them another glance.

"You will answer the question." the shortest member of the council said. The man was an extremely short elderly man with a truffle of light brown hair on his head and a bushy mustache, his hair resembled cat ears. He wore a simple blue vest over a long-sleeve white shirt and long black pants.

"Hn."

Before anyone could get another word out, the double doors were forcefully pushed open and Natsu appeared wearing a long red wig with pots and other cooking utensils covering his body acting as a sort of armor. Following the pink haired dragon slayer was Happy dressed like Naruto, the blue cat wore a blond wig over his head and he wore blue robes with a miniature fan strapped on his back and a fork beside the fan. Nartuo and Erza looked at the site in utter annoyance as both of them face palmed.

"I'm Erza Scarlet!" Natsu screamed as fire spat out from his mouth and he began running around and pulling out a butter knife and swinging it around wildly with and Happy followed him in the air, "I'm scary and I love pointy swords!"

"I'm Naruto Uchiha!" Happy yelled out as he flew into the air and landed in the air and struck a pose with his hands trying to form the Ram sign, "I have pretty pink eyes that can turn super awesome!"

"Pink eye?" Naruto muttered dangerously as his Sharingan came to life and it spun around madly and he turned his gaze towards the two with a look of utter fury on his face.

"Take them to the dungeons!" the man in the middle shouted as he slammed the but of his staff on the floor once more and guards rushed in and subdued the two badly disguised mages and moved to take them as well but the man made a stop motion with his hand, "Leave the Uchiha."

The guards pushed the three captured mages out of the room as Naruto turned his gaze towards the councilmen with a bored look on his face. It was time, Naruto knew it was about time. The old man and him had came up a plan for this if it ever arose, and now it was about time that the old man came in and bailed his from the trial.

"Naruto Uchiha." the man with the long gray beard spoke once more as he looked at the blond with narrowed eyes, "You are an unregistered citizen in Fiore. Due to that fact, the laws the king has set in place states that all unregistered citizens allows us full authority over them. In short, we now hold your entire life in our grasp."

"I hope you aren't planning on doing anything rash again now councilor Gran Doma." a voice resonated from the entrance of the building and a man walked in and allowed the others to get a view of the newcomer. A elderly man with a face resembling a gnarled tree trunk, his hair resembling a leafy treetop wearing a high-collar kimono tied with a belt, loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots. Everyone's eyes widened as they caught sight of him, standing before them was no other than Warrod Sequen, the Fourth seat of the Ten Wizard Saints and a member of the Four Gods of Ishgar.

"Oh, you have arrived old man." Naruto said as he turned to face Warrod with a smirk on his face. The last part caught the entire room off guard as they looked the blond in absolute horror as he had just insulted one of the most powerful mages in the entire continent.

"I'm sorry I'm late Naruto-kun, but I got caught up on tending to Tamiki again. You know how he is." Warrod replied with a carefree smile on his face as he moved to stand beside Naruto, "Now Gran, what were you saying to my grandson?"

"W-warrod-sama, h-he's your grandson?" the newly named Gran asked in utter disbelief and shock as he stared at the two mages that stood before him and the rest of the council. He was not the only one having a hard time with the information as they were all wide eyed and looking at the two before them in complete shock.

"Of course, what other mage do you know can use plant magic like that?" Warrod questioned as he looked at the council with a carefree smile once more before continuing, "I hope there isn't any trouble. You see the registration I took care of it myself."

"No, no, no, no trouble at all Warrod-sama." the man with the hair the resembled cat ears spoke with his hands up in surrender, "Naruto Uchiha, you may leave now there is no more to discuss with you."

"Naruto-kun, remember to say hi to Wendy-chan for me!" Warrod shouted across the room with a smile on his face waving cheerfully.

"Of course old man." Naruto replied as he began walking away.

Naruto made his way toward the exit and a smile formed on his face as he began moving out of the room. Warrod still had the carefree expression on his face, he glanced at Naruto once more before turning to face the councilmen. The council did not dare to do anything to the supposed grandson of Warrod Sequen, trying to blackmail the grandson of the fourth most powerful mage in all of Ishgar would not end well for them. Nor would their career take flight, allowing the boy to go free was the best decision the council members could do. Though they still wished to find out more about the boys magic, they could not do it if the boy was under Warrod's protection.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A sixteen year old Naruto was walking through the woods. He held onto Wendy's hand as he guided the young girl across the forest, it had been a week or so since he had found her crying in a forest and now he had decided to travel with the girl along with him. But now he had a dangerous request he needed to go on so he needed to take her to a safer location so he could finish the request without worrying about the young girls safety. They were taking a short cut to the next town and there he would leave her with a clone. That would allow him to go the request while she stayed with his clone. It was best for both of them, he didn't want her to go such a request yet. She was still a child and he would allow her to keep her innocence for as long as necessary, he knew the damage of losing such an important thing at such a young age. He was the perfect example of the results of one, and he did not wish for another one to become like him.

The short time with the girl he had gotten a soft spot for her, he did not show it much, but he still cared. Making his way further into the forest, Naruto sensed someone further up in the forest. Normally he would simply ignore the person, but he or she had a large amount of magical power and could pose as a threat to him. Preparing for the worst, Naruto still held his impassive expression on his face as he continued forward. Plans ran through his mind as he guided the girl forward, his plan was to simply to engage the enemy if hostile and create a clone to get Wendy to safety. The blond shinobi caught sight of the one he had sensed and for once he began questioning his sensing abilities. The person he had sensed was a elderly man that resembled a tree in more than one aspect of his body. That was not the strange part, he learned to never underestimate an enemy despite ones outer appearance it was one thing that was taught to him by all of his mentors. Yet he still did it and got himself beat to the ground courtesy of Madara who in his old age still managed to beat him to the ground. Later on he would find the power of the Demonic Statue that allowed his grandfather to live for so long, but having no knowledge of it allowed him to learn the lesson.

The strange part was that the elderly man was talking to a tree. Yes, the man was talking to a tree and he seemed to believe as if the tree was speaking as well. The two humans and the exceed just stared at the man with a completely shocked expression on their faces, but Naruto quickly recovered as his face shifted from shocked to impassive in a swift motion. The elderly man continued to talk to the tree as the three watched on. Naruto began guiding the two away from the strange old man and towards the other side of the forest.

"Oh look! We have guests!" the elderly man spoke as he turned to face the three who were trying to sneak past, "What're you kiddies doing out here in the middle of the forest, don't you know don't know what strange people you will find out here! Hahahaha!"

The three just sweat dropped and stared at the man with odd looks on all of their faces. 'He is one strange, strange man.' Naruto thought as he composed himself and continued staring at the man.

"Thank you for your advice, we must make it to the next town." Naruto said as he gave the man a slight bow and began guiding the girl and her exceed away from the strange man. They only managed to walk a few paces before multiple men jumped out from the forest with a variety of weapons.

"Looks like it is our lucky day boys, two brats and a old man." one of them said as he showed off the sword that he carried. Before looking over the three and studying them and a smirk adorned his greasy face, "You brats, hand over the backpack and whatever money you have or else."

"Wendy get behind me." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and began building up chakra. There were a large amount of bandits, he could not allow them to hurt Wendy or the elderly man. Though he knew he could handle himself, he could not take risks.

"That's hilarious, you crack me up!" the old man's voice stopped the exchange of words and everyone turned their heads to see the man patting the tree with a happy expression on his face, "Tamiki, you are one funny tree!"

The gathered people just sweat dropped as they heard that and looked at the man strangely. Naruto blinked a few times before he regained his bearings and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder and they disappeared in a flurry of leaves, appearing beside the elderly man he placed himself before the two. Flashing through hand signs, he didn't want to use any Fire techniques as it would set an entire forest ablaze, so he had only three options. Either Wind techniques, hand to hand combat or Wood Release.

Naruto changed his mind and decided to restrain them instead, it was better than using his Wind techniques as it would be a tad bit deadly for the civilians in this world. Clapping his hands together, Naruto forced chakra to the ground and roots surrounded the multiple bandits and began ensnaring them. The bandits sliced a few of the roots or well tried, but they were infused with chakra so it was harder than regular trees by a little, but it was still stronger. This technique was called **"Wood Release: Laughing Buddha Technique"** or an imitation of it as his control of Wood Release was horrible, but it was still enough to handle some bandits. Unless they could use magic, then that would be a bit more annoying.

"Mages, blast those roots!" the same bandit screamed as he tried hacking through the roots that were surrounding him, "Blast them now!"

A few of the mages brought out some items and soon magic circles formed around the items and they began blasting the roots that were entangling the other bandits. Naruto cursed his luck and decided against using a Fire technique to destroy them right here and now. The mages turned their magical items to them and began blasting them with beams of magic. Rat-Dog-Tiger. **"Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall"** Naruto pushed chakra to the earth and roots rose up in wooden pillars from both his left and right and joined together to form a half circle. The magical beams slammed against the wooden barrier and a few pieces of wood were shot off but it held. The elderly man eyed the wooden barrier with interest in his eyes, this boy intrigued him. The control of the magic the boy possessed he could not control perfectly and that was the reason for his attacks weakness.

Naruto jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the group of bandits and he charged. Eyes turning blood red, he began tearing them apart. He could not fight them as well with his Wood Release nor did he have perfect control over the element so it was best to engage them through Taijutsu. Stopping a sword with a wind chakra encased hand, he pulled the blade forward and dragged it along with the wielder toward him, slamming his elbow at the mans ribs he punched the man in the face with a chakra powered fist knocking him out. Placing another one under an illusion, the blond kicked a man across the face sending him flying towards a tree. 'I should have done this sooner, Wood Release was a bad idea.' Naruto mused as he punched another bandit in the face and sent another flying.

Not allowing them to get past him and attack Wendy or the old man, he kept them back as he continued to engage the ones surrounding him in combat. But a few managed to sneak past him and head towards the two who were observing the entire fight, Wendy saw them coming and was about to call go and engage the few bandits that were coming for them but the old man walked forward and brought a hand up. The ground beneath the bandits glowed a green magic circle with a tree in the middle of it, as the circle shown brighter multiple roots shot from the ground and bound them up in a instant. Wendy looked wide eyed at the old man but he simply gave her a smile and returned his gaze to the fight.

Naruto jumped into the air and formed the Snake hand sign. **"Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees"** Naruto pushed a large portion of chakra into this technique as trees began shooting up from the ground and branches wrapped around the bandits binding them as an entire forest grew in a forest in an instant. The elderly mans eyes widened in utter shock as he saw the results of the boys technique, he was not the only one as Wendy and Carla looked at it in pure shock. 'Amazing, the boys magic power. Though I can tell it isn't his main magic, his display of power with it is amazing.' the elderly man thought as a smile formed on his face, 'Truly a diamond in the rough.'

Wendy moved towards the blond as he approached the two spectators. Naruto nodded to the approaching girl and turned towards the elderly man, the roots that bound two bandits were not his doing and the only one that could do such a thing was the man. Wendy did not possess that much talent in her magic, and on a side note her magic had nothing to do with plants. Narrowing his eyes, he did not drop his guard though the bandits were dealt with the man still posed a threat to them.

"Oho, its over already." the elderly man said as he flashed the boy a carefree smile, "Tamiki says you have some powerful magic blonde!"

"Just who are you old man?" Naruto asked as his Sharingan spun around rapidly adding to the intimidating effect.

"These youngsters are so impatient aren't they Tamiki?" the elderly man asked as he turned to the tree with a curious expression before turning to the two again, "Oh okay, Tamiki says to tell you who I am. My name is Warrod Sequen."

* * *

 **Present**

Naruto had returned to the Guild with Erza and Natsu, but that was before he had gave them a good beating for doing something so stupid. Entertaining as it may have been, it still pissed him off that Happy called his prized bloodline 'pretty pink eyes'. His blessed eyes were not pretty! His pride had been hurt that day so Natsu felt the wrath of calling his blessed eyes 'pretty pink eyes'. The Guild celebrated after their return and Naruto went straight to Wendy as he had assured her that everything was and their 'grandfather' had taken care of everything. And with that it now led him and Wendy in Makarov's office.

"So Naruto-kun, Wendy-chan you never spoke of family." Makarov said as he looked at the two with a pleasant look on his face, "The magic council will be demanding answers about your magic and family."

"Master, I do not believe they will be causing much trouble for me and Wendy no longer will it happen." Naruto replied with a smirk forming on his face. The two siblings shared a look as Wendy smiled as well, "After all, old man was able to handle the magic council before I think he can do it again."

"If I may, who is your grandfather really?" Makarov asked with curiosity in his voice as he looked at the duo with a curious gaze. It was something that interested him to no end, a man able to put the magic council in their place and do it without fear. That was enough to make him ask about him.

"You may know him Master, after all he is pretty famous." Naruto said as the smirk on his face grew and Wendy just kept smiling at the extremely short Master before them.

"What is his name?" Makarov asked once more.

"Oh, jiji's full name is Warrod. Warrod Sequen." Wendy said cheerfully with the smile still plastered on her face.

Makarov eyed the two before him with wide eyes as the information was digested. The two new Guild members were related to Warrod Sequen, one of the founding members of the Guild. The founders of the Guild either passed on or were no longer in contact with the Guild, but the most well known was Warrod Sequen, known for his amazing plant magic and becoming a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and also a member of the Four Gods of Ishgar. Even if his grandchildren were adopted, they would still be very powerful in their own right just being adopted by Warrod-sama himself.

"W-Warrod-sama is y-your grandfather?" Makarov asked stuttering as he spoke with a shocked expression still present on his face. It would have been amazing if he was able to hold in his surprise. The amount of self control it would take would have been simply too much for one person to possess. Naruto was rather amused by the shocked expression that Makarov carried, Wendy shared his amusement as she giggled slightly.

"Yes Master." Naruto simply replied with his face full of indifference, but his eyes were filled with amusement as he continued to stare at the utterly shocked Guild Master.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Makarov nearly shouted in frustration as he noticed the two siblings were enjoying his reaction.

"You never asked." Naruto replied cheekily giving him one of his brothers dense responses. Those simple words had simply done it. Makarov had face faulted when he had heard those words, picking himself off of the ground, the elderly man gave the two a glare and mumbled something under his breath. "Okay brats, you can leave now."

The two left after they said their goodbyes and left the elderly Guild Master to ponder on the newly revealed information by himself. Makarov turned to the picture that sat on the edge of his desk, the picture was taken a few years ago when Laxus did not hate him. It showed him standing next to a young and happy Laxus while they were waiting for the beginning of the parade. Sighing to himself, Makarov looked at the stacks of paper that had been placed on his desk waiting for him to complete. As he began the tedious task, he could not help but feel his years catching up to him. He had been the Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail for quite a while now, and it maybe the time for him to step down and name the Fourth Master. There were some worthy candidates in the Guild, the first person that came to mind was Gildarts. But the Ace of Fairy Tail did not like to stay put and often traveled a lot and asking him to stop his habit and take command of a Guild would be nearly impossible. Then there was Laxus, his very own grandson. Common belief among the Guild members, Laxus would be the one to succeed him and become the next Guild Master. Makarov had no intentions to allow his grandson to become the Guild Master unless he had lost the belief of the strong only allowed in the Guild. It was foolish and went against everything that the founders of the Guild stood for, the Guild was family. Then there was the last option, Naruto. Though the mysterious blond had only been in the Guild for a few years, he was still one of their strongest. But then again the fact that the blond was so mysterious the elderly Guild Master did not feel comfortable enough to hand the boy the title of Guild Master. He cared for the boy truly, but the mystery around him would not do well being the leader of the Guild.

Sighing once more, Makarov went to complete his paperwork. Looking at it, he signed his name and placed it in the finished stack before pulling another from the massive stack of paper that was on the other side. It had been so long and the paperwork seemed endless. After a good hour, Makarov turned to the uncompleted stack of paperwork and his heart nearly stopped, the stack had seemed to grow larger than before. 'Maybe I should give one of the brats my job.' Makarov thought as he began working on the paperwork once more, it would be a very long day today.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the Guild, the entire thing blew over and now he had the time to himself. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy had gone off to do another request while Naruto stayed home. The group left and the Guild was still rowdy, but not as much. Without the pink haired mage to provoke the others and brawling with everyone, he could safely say that the Guild was peaceful. Well as peaceful as a destructive Guild can get. Currently the blond was doing some simply katas in training ground the Guild had. Finishing one more kata, the blond decided that was enough practice for the day and went and sat down in the shade that a tree provided. He drank some water and rested there as he looked at the scenery before him. A gentle breeze swept by and the cool air brushed against his skin, with the sun shining brightly down on the world he could not help but feel relaxed. The blond laid on the green grass below him and closed his eyes for a nap. Normally he would not do such a thing, but the weather and the fact that he was no longer in the shinobi world played a vital role in his decision. Before he knew it, his eyes closed and he dozed off into sleep.

The blond appeared in a dimly light room with water below his feet. Naruto immediately knew where he was from the all so familiar scenery before him, and sure enough sitting in the lotus position was none other than the Sage of Six Paths himself. Opening his eyes, the Sage made eye contact with the blond. Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable staring at those eyes once more, they were the most powerful set of eyes he knew of. That was not the only factor in the equation as the man before him was hailed as a legend, no proof of his existence but all that was passed down was the tail of his and his brothers bravery in battle against the Ten Tails. The two continued their staring contest when the Sage floated towards the blond with the black spheres below carrying him across.

"Naruto, it is good to see you again." he said with a smile on his face as he studied the blond before him, noticing the changes and massive increase in the blonds chakra reserves.

"It is good to see you again, but if I may ask why are you here?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the Sage curiously. They once more entered a staring contest before the Sage opened his mouth to speak.

"I am here to speak to you Naruto-kun." Hagoromo replied as he gave the blond a calm look, "You Naruto are one of the few descendants of mine left in the worlds. What I ask you is to simply spread my teachings."

"Your teachings." Naruto confirmed as he gave him a curious expression. He had known much about the Sage of Six Paths, but he had not known much about the legendary figures teachings. All he knew was the man was the father of shinobi and with his teachings he founded the shinobi era. "Ninjutsu... No, that is not the name is it?"

" _Ninjustu_..." Hagoromo hissed with venom in his mouth, his calm and positive demeanor changed as the smile turned to a frown and his **Rinnegan** eyes seemed to darken as Naruto felt the anger in the Sage build up, "No, not that garbage. I mean spread the ideals of Ninshu."

"Ninshu?"

"Yes, the purpose of Ninshu was to give the people a better understanding of themselves and others. A way to connect people's spiritual energies and communicate without words. But my teachings were lost as people began using it was warfare."

"So that was your plan." Naruto mumbled as he pondered on the idea. To learn the ways of Ninshu would be helpful to him in the future and to understand himself was one thing that he wished to find out nodding to himself the blond turned his gaze tot he Sage and gave him a nod, "Alright, I shall spread the teachings of Ninshu."

"Very well then Naruto-kun." Hagoromo said with a pleased expression on his face.

* * *

Naruto woke up when he felt his body being shaken. Opening his eyes, he turned to see Mirajane looking at him with a worried expression on her face. Naruto sat up and and looked at the ivory haired girl with a curious look on his face to see why she needed to wake him up from his nap.

"Thank goodness you are awake Naruto-kun." Mirajane said in relief as she allowed herself to get into a more comfortable position on the ground, "You weren't waking up when I shook you a few minutes ago, so I got a little worried."

"Oh, I see." Naruto replied as his mind was focused on another subject, "Mirajane, why did you wake me up?"

"Oh! Wendy was looking for you." Mirajane answered with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for telling me." Naruto said as he got up from the ground and offered the girl a hand in which she happily accepted and helped her up. Mirajane dusted herself off and followed the blond towards the Guild, she could tell he was thinking about something else and she would respect his privacy and not ask about it.

Arriving at the Guild, Naruto spotted Wendy and called for her, the blue haired girl smiled happily at the duo and ran to them. Once she had arrived, she told the two that she would be taking a solo request, Naruto was not too pleased with the news but he had relented when she had begged him to go. Though he told her that he would only allow it if he knew what request it was. Wendy happily agreed and showed him the job. Naruto deemed it safe enough and allowed her to go. Mirajane had said her goodbyes when they were arguing and went to help out at the bar, Naruto after seeing everyone was gone he headed towards training ground once more. Arriving there, the blond got into a brand new stance he was taught and began going through the motions.

The purpose of chakra was for him to connect his physical and spiritual energies, that was what the Sage had told him and if he did that he would understand himself better. In other words he would find his inner peace, flowing through the motions the blond began connecting his energies as the teaching from the Sage guided his motions. The reason he was doing this was because he was confused in a sense. He did not have much of a purpose in his life, he needed a drive once more. Getting goals were easy, but he wanted one that he could pursue for the rest of his life. Under normal circumstances, he would easily decide on a goal, but it was strange he did not wish to as have more knowledge of himself.

* * *

Naruto had finished all of his training and headed home a while ago and Wendy arrived as well. Naruto greeted his sister and offered her some dinner in which she happily accepted. The two siblings ate as Naruto had a brighter smile on his face, the kata the Sage had taught him helped himself come to terms with himself. Due to the fact that he had come to peace with himself he had let go of the ones he had loss and now they could no longer bind him to the ground. Getting some sleep, the two woke up to a bright and sunny day. Naruto and Wendy began their traditional morning ritual as they spoke of random topics, he did not really have much important news to tell her.

The two had finished preparing and now were ready to head to the Guild. Naruto noticed the group of people around the Guild building was larger than usual and made his way there pushing past crowds of onlookers. The reason for so much attention to the Guild were iron poles sticking out of the large wooden building. Naruto frowned at the sight and made his way there as he moved into the Guild to find some answers. Making his way down to the basement where he was directed to the Master who simply gave him a smile and offered him a mug.

"Master, can you tell me what is going on here?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowed and the frown matching the annoyed mood perfectly.

"Naruto-kun, it was Phantom Lord, they attacked." Makarov answered with a small frown on his very own face, "I don't know the reason they are attacking us, but I can almost guarantee they want a Guild war."

"Phantom Lord huh?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face, he was interrupted when the shouting of one dragon slayer filled the air and cut the conversations off as the attention of the people were on the pink haired mage.

"Master, who did this!" Natsu screamed in rage as his magic spike with his anger, "When I get my hands on them I'll-"

"No one is going to do anything." Makarov said firmly as he stood up on the bar and everyone diverted their attention to him, "Fairy Tail will not be taking the bait that Jose has set up. But due to the attacks, please do not walk around alone and always have a Guild member by your side."

The others grumbled about it but listened no less. They went back to their drinking and brawling as Natsu continued to compain, Naruto watched his play out int he corner of the room where he had retreated to when Natsu barged into the room. Phantom Lord were going to cause some trouble for them in the future, but Naruto was angered about the attack yes. But if they dared to do anything to Wendy he would destroy the entire Guild and its Master.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, Wendy-chan come quick to the park!" Mirajane called out as she ran frantically towards the park as the two followed. They were called when they were enjoying some breakfast, but whatever it was then it must have been important. The two decided to follow and they arrived at the park and their eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Those bastards..." Natsu muttered with rage filled eyes as his hands lit on fire.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at the Guild members tied up in the tree with the Phantom Lord mark painted on their bellies. 'Phantom Lord, you have just angered a Guild that should not have been angered.' Naruto thought as his knuckles clenched and turned a bit white from the lack of blood. He did not have much of an relationship with them as the others had, but it angered him to no end. The audacity of the other Guild to do such a thing.

"They want a war?" Makarov asked his eyes glowing yellow and his voice deepened to a dramatic degree as the staff in his hand shattered into tiny pieces of wood, "Well they have one! No one hurts our family and gets away with it!"

The entire Guild let loose a cheer as well. Phantom Lord had just made their biggest mistake, they had messed with a family that would do anything for one of their own. Naruto himself was angered, the years he had spent in the Guild had allowed him to bond with some members. Not only that, but with the Ninshu he was taught he was able to understand himself better than ever and now he was enraged by what the other Guild had done. War loomed in the horizon for both Guilds, but which one would win was the real question.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter and please leave a review. If you guys did not read, I will be doing only some chosen Arcs as I have now decided on who to pair Naruto with. As you guys know I was waiting for the results and they came. The winner for which type of pairing is a Single Paring. No harem for the ones that wanted one, it was by a landslide. Anyways, hope you liked it an thanks again for the constant support.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Back again, since I did write a quick chapter a few nights ago it was during midnight and if you guys noticed my grammar was a bit off so sorry for that I will edit it once I have time. But as for now, I will work on a new chapter which is this and is going to be a majority of the Phantom Lord Arc. Due to some reviews I will be making the chapters longer. My new goal for chapters is going to be 7,000+ words maybe try a 10,000 word chapter. Moving on, in this chapter I will get to show you guys Naruto and his training for Ninshu. It may have seemed as if it was an instant but remember in the mind time has a different way of flowing. But I will be revealing some things as well in this chapter that you guys may find a bit shocking.**

 **danielcabeza59: Maybe it is maybe it isn't, you will have to find out in the future.**

 **ruhiko: Yes and we now get to see why you do not mess with a sleeping dragon.**

 **Passingby: Yeah, I know what you mean. But some people just don't seem to like single pairings, but eh you can't keep everyone happy.**

 **ivan0061509: Thank you!**

 **madeyemoody95: That is what this chapter is for.**

 **avidnarutofan: Yeah, thank you. The idea of meeting Warrod was for multiple reasons, but one of the main ones was to train in Wood Release.**

 **leocascaval: That will not happen my friend.**

 **Hikari no Kuro Kiba: Thank you and I am trying to make it longer, so hope this one satisfies.**

 **Okay moving on, I am planning on showing you guys the way I find Ninshu to be. As last chapter stated, it showed Naruto able to do an new kata. But now I will be showing you guys how Naruto was able to train in that. But as you know the war against Phantom Lord is going to be a long and emotional thing, but in this chapter you will see something shocking.**

 **Chapter 8**

The Guild were making preparations for the upcoming war against Phantom Lord, but Naruto was not helping. The blond shinobi now sat at the top of the Guildhall in a lotus position his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Meditating was one of the steps the Sage had taught him to combine his two energies as a still body would allow him to connect them much easier rather than a moving one. The mind was essential in connecting the two energies and also mastering Ninshu. After a little while, Naruto could feel his mind clearing and entering a state of blankness and soon he was no longer meditating on top of the Guildhall. He was now in the room where he had met the Sage of Six Paths.

"You are back." Hagoromo stated as his **Rinnegan** eyes stared directly at the blond, though they unnerved him not that he would show it, he was still here to learn from the Sage.

"Yes, I have come back for the next step in Ninshu." Naruto responded with a blank look on his face, after taking control of his emotions he was able to reign in his rage.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun, I can feel rage building up in your body." Hagoromo said as he made contact with the blond and lavender met blue as they continued to stare at each other, "From the first lesson, you must know that one must not have knowledge cloud the mind as understanding solves all."

"I understand that, but I can't just stand by and let them hurt the Guild more than they have already." Naruto replied as his tone became louder and his face turned into a frown, "Ninshu was originally for the people to utilize chakra to understand oneself and each other. I know that. But some people wont be as easily persuaded as that, so that is what Ninjutsu is for. Not for warfare, but for the ones that cannot communicate silently and must do it physically."

Hagoromo was silent for a long time, his face not showing much of an emotion but Naruto could tell the Sage was in deep thought, "You seem to have expanded on my philosophy Naruto-kun. Very well then, I have made an mistake in the past interfering with my two sons. I shall now make up for the mistake and allow you to decide. Naruto-kun I shall complete your training in the ways of Ninshu and allow you to do as you feel is right in the future. I leave the teachings of Ninshu in your hands."

"Thank you." Naruto said with a slight bow pleased with the outcome.

"I must say, you are one convincing child." Hagoromo mused with a smile on his face. 'A perfect combination of Indra and Asura.' Hagoromo thought as his smile deepened.

"I am not a child, I am twenty years old." Naruto replied with a slight frown on his face, he hated being looked down upon.

"Oh yes, still quite young. Though I was shocked that your body did not change much during the transportation between worlds." Hagoromo responded with a thoughtful look on his face. Seeing the blond was about to ask about it, he decided to speak first, "Yes when I transported you to this world you had to first travel through the timeline. So technically your age is nearly a few hundred years old."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It was insignificant. Now get into the lotus position like I taught you Naruto-kun, it is time we begin going into the next step of Ninshu." Hagoromo instructed as he watched the blonde nod in acknowledgement and got into the position waiting for further instructions, "Now channel your chakra but do not mold it. This step is when you fully connect your physical and spiritual powers and have it become one, when it happens you shall understand."

Naruto did as instructed and his form glowed in a brilliant blue hue as he channeled his chakra around him and listened the the Sage's words, using them as a guide. It was going to be tough connecting his physical energies with his spiritual as shown in his previous sessions. Though he was getting the hang of it, he was still years away from fully mastering the teachings of the Sage.

* * *

Naruto broke out of his meditation as the session with the Sage was over and now he could continue his training. Pleased with the outcome, he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground without a issue at all. The Guild was about ready to attack the enemy Guild and Makarov stood in the lead with a grim expression on his face. He watched as the Guild began marching forward and towards the Phantom Lord base, Naruto was hanging around the back with the Master as they were planning some ways of attack.

"Master, I can send a few of my clones to scout first." Naruto offered as he looked at the map once more and his mind was working at an insane rate as plans were created.

"Yes, please do that Naruto-kun." Makarov responded with a frown on his face as he looked at the maps, "When the battle starts, if something is to happen to me please get the rest of the family to safety Naruto-kun."

"Of course Master." Naruto responded as he created a few clones and had them move on ahead of the main force and scout for anything useful to use.

Naruto moved along with the large portion of Fairy Tail members, his mind was thinking about the upcoming war. Makarov had decided on a frontal assault, the blond had came up with many plans but a frontal assault would be a risky one as they knew nothing of the other Guilds plans. Deciding it was best not to argue with the Master, Naruto went with it. The blond had told Wendy to stay behind, but the girl would not have it as she wanted to participate and said that he healing magic would come in handy in the future. Though Naruto could not fight the logic, he could not accept it either. But due to coxing from most of the Guild he had relented and allowed her to come, but he always had an eye on her to make sure she was not hurt from the ordeal.

* * *

Natsu destroyed the doors leading to the Phantom Lord base and the Fairy Tail members poured in with their magics activated and ready to defeat the members of the enemy Guild. The battle began once more with Makarov turning into a massive size nearly reaching to the top of the ceiling of the building. Making his way across the gathered crowd, he swatted some aside and continued his path inside.

"I am going to look for Jose." Makarov shouted as he slammed a fist against a group of Phantom Lord members, his eyes glowed yellow as his magic continued its effect, "Naruto-kun, take care of the Guild."

"Understood Master." Naruto replied as he watched the Master make his way across the Guildhall knocking out some of the braver members of the Guild who tried to engage him.

Naruto decided to join the battle, jumping into the middle of a group of enemy mages, he had his eyes activated as he scanned the surrounding mages. One decided he was brave enough to engage the blond and bounded forward with a fist raised to strike. Naruto sent a kick at the mans chest and another one to his face knocking him to the side, not allowing anyone of them to take the next step in this dance he formed the Ram hand sign. **"Wind Release: Divine Wind"** Naruto released a gust of wind that formed several small tornadoes surrounding him and the surrounding Phantom Lord mages were struggling to stay in place. Tiger. **"Fire Release: Running Fire"** Naruto formed a stream of fire that combined with the miniature tornadoes and a massive flaming hurricane came into existence as it ate up the surrounding enemies.

Multiple blasts of magic flew through the air and made their way towards him, Naruto merely placed his hand on his Gunbai and channeled a bit of chakra into it. Placing it before him and in the direction of the incoming magical attacks, he added more chakra into the Gunbai as a barrier formed before him stopping the attacks easily. The chakra he pushed into the Gunbai turned into wind chakra as he swung his fan into the sky and a giant tornado formed in the sky and descended onto the enemies below. The attack blew the enemies off balance and were sent in various directions as the tornado continued to rage on. Catching various movements, Naruto spotted Wendy facing off against multiple enemies, he was about to aid her when he decided against it in favor of watching how far his sister had improved. It didn't sit well with him that he was not aiding his sister, but he wanted her to become stronger and if he always babied her she would never grow. He continued to watch as Wendy took out one of them easily with one of her offense techniques, he could feel pride swelling in his heart as he continued to watch his sister dance with the enemies.

After watching Wendy defeat the last enemy that decided to engage her, he turned to face the other Phantom Lord members with a smirk on his face. How could he not smirk, his sister grew so much since he had met her. Now she improved so much that she could easily defend herself, though she was so far above the enemy he would not stop protecting her. It was his job as the elder brother after all, what brother would stop protecting their beloved siblings. A blast of fire flew past him as he quickly refocused on the dance, swinging his fan once more he added enough chakra into the movement and sent away several enemies. **"Gunabi Fanned Wind"** was one of his favorite techniques, as it was simple and could be easily utilized in any situation. The technique did not kill so it was easy for him to use it in this world, though he preferred to end the enemies before they could become a threat it did not work well with this worlds ideals.

Channeling chakra to his legs, he leaped into the air and landed in between a group of Phantom Lord Guid members and engaged them in a quick battle. Sending one back with a chakra powered kick, he stopped a punch sent his way by one of the other mages and yanked him forward. Punching the mage in the stomach, he grabbed hold of the mage and sent him towards a group of approaching enemies. Before he anyone could go after him, he rushed forward and heading deeper into the Phantom Lord Guild. His eyes scanned everyone and everywhere he passed as the blond continued forward and his hands went through a series of hand signs. Ram-Horse-Tiger-Rabbit-Snake. **"Earth Release: Devouring Earth"** Naruto pushed chakra into the earth below him and the effects of his technique took shape when the earth beneath a group of enemy mages formed into several enormous jaws and swallowed them up. Making his way forward, he stopped when a blur rushed past him narrowing his eyes Naruto scanned the mage that passed him. 'Speed Magic.' Naruto thought in annoyance.

"How can you beat me when you can't catch me?" the mage said in a slightly arrogant tone.

"Very well then if you wish to compete for speed then please I insist." Naruto replied with a smirk on his face as he pushed chakra to his feet and jumped into the air, "Wendy!"

Wendy hearing her name being called nodded in understanding and began forming magic, "Fast wind that runs through the heavens... **Vernier**!"

A blue magic circle formed below Naruto and he was soon consumed in a blue light himself. Speeding forward he matched the mage as they sped around the hall, Naruto's smirk widened as he boosted himself further and sped past the man and formed a **Rasengan** in his hand and slammed it against his chest. The man did not have enough time to react as the sphere sent him into the air and he crashed into the wall of the building leaving leaving a print of the mans body in the stone.

"Amazing as usual Wendy." Naruto complimented as he clapped his hands together. **"Water Release: Water Colliding Wave"** a spiraling vortex of water formed in the air and exploded into a violent wave of water. The water crashed into another portion of the enemy forces and washed them away in a swift motion.

"Master!" Erza yelled out getting the attention of all of the surrounding people.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the Master in Erza's arms. The green skin was not a good sign, Naruto cursed under his breath. Moving quickly he got in front of Erza and the Master as he slammed his palm onto the ground and pushed chakra to the earth. Bird-Hare-Serpent. **"Wood Release: World of Trees Wall"** countless wooden branches grew from the ground at a rapid rate and interlaced into a wide net-like wall surrounding him and Erza who was handing the downed Guild Master to Elfman who ran out of the Guidhall as fast as he could go.

"Retreat!" Erza yelled as she beckoned for the group to leave.

The Fairy Tail mages hesitated as they began making their way out of the Guildhall and Erza and Gray rushed out as well carrying a screaming Natsu. Naruto was one of the last to leave, the blonde had already set explosive tags around the building with the clones he had created a while ago. Escaping the building with the rest of the Guild, Naruto formed a hand sign and soon the explosive tags ignited and blew up separately. The force of the explosive tags blew up the support of the building and soon with the lack of support the building began collapsing on itself.

* * *

The retreating group of Fairy Tail mages made it back to the Guild without further issues, they were now back in the Guild. Wendy was healing the injured, though they gotten back relatively safe, the Master was in a uncertain state. Due to that the Guild's moral was dangerously low, the situation could not be worse, their leader was taken out and the enemies leader's status was still unknown. What made it worse was that Mirajane was arguing with Laxus about returning, Naruto was not in the Guild as he was making his way towards the forest. Vanishing into the trees, he pulled out a communication Lacrima, he quickly channeled his chakra into it and soon a image appeared. The person displayed was none other than Mystogan himself, the mysterious S-Class mage gave a nod in acknowledgement to the blond displayed before him.

"Naruto, I have collected bits of the Masters magic at the moment, but it will take longer for all of it to be gathered." Mystogan informed the blond as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I understand Mystogan, how many of the subdivisions have you and my clone gotten rid of so far?" Naruto asked in curiosity as he waited for the answer.

"Six so far, your clone is quite powerful." Mystogan said as he held up multiple Phantom Lord banners before the blond, "We will try and make it back as soon as possible, but I do not believe we can arrive fast enough to help out."

"No problem, focus on the task at hand Mystogan. The first priority is to get Master back on his feet, then we worry about Phantom Lord." Naruto replied as his eyes widened as the earth below him shook, "I must leave Mystogan, something is coming."

"Be safe Naruto, protect the Guild." Mystogan gave the blond as a nod before he cut the connection not before hearing a goodbye from the blond.

'Whatever this is it's big.' Naruto thought as another tremor shook the earth and he jumped into the air with a boost from his chakra. Pumping extra chakra to his legs he gave another push and flew past a few trees and continued forward not bothering to slow down.

* * *

Erza again changed from her regular armor and now was wearing a different set that consisted of a bulky, darkly colored armor. The armor on her body was made up of two parts. The first part, a lower plate that covered her stomach and most of her chest bore simple diamonds and stripes pattern engraved into it near the top. Above the decoration laid another plate that hanged around her neck and went to her midsection, extending over the top plate was four round, metallic extensions which attached underneath the plate and around the neck. The neck featured a large cylindrical plate which was sectioned off into six progressively large sections. Around each shoulder were bulky shoulder guards with four distinctive sections with a large spike jutting off to separate each section to the next. The armor featured gauntlets that were bulky in size and sported the same patterns as the rest of the armor, and that was where half of the shield was attached to. Half of the shield was attached to one arm and when they came together they formed a powerful adamantine shield that resisted a variety of powerful attacks. This was Erza's Adamantine Armor.

The reason for such armor was the building standing before the Guild and its gathered members. The strange part about the building was not the design, the design was rather nice and imposing, but the fact that the building was sitting on a patch of the earth that had robotic spider legs raising it into the sky was the strange part. Not only that, but a canon was seen coming out of the middle of the building and it was directed towards the Guild and everyone present. Naruto's eyes locked onto Wendy as they widened in horror, Phantom Lord was targeting every member of Fairy Tail, and Wendy would be hurt if he did not stop the incoming blast of magic. As the large magic circle appeared before the cannon and magic began to charge and a large black sphere began forming before it and the magic circle, Naruto pushed himself as fast as his legs could go adding chakra to boost his speed. Knowing it was going to take him longer to reach the spot than the cannon to fire so he went for another route. The cannon glowed with magic as a beam of concentrated magic energy flew towards the spot where Erza stood with her shield locked and waiting for the incoming blast. The massive beam of magical energy reached them and every member of the Guild closed their eyes as the glowing energy got closer. They had faith in Erza, but to stop something of that caliber was going to be tough. And so everyone including Erza had their eyes closed and waited for their fate. 'Nii-san!' Wendy thought as she closed her eyes tightly and hugged Carla just as tight waiting for the blast to impact against Erza's shield.

But the blast never came, the Guild had their eyes closed as they continued to wait but after a few seconds and not feeling the impact of the magical blast they opened their eyes and looked around warily. And much to their surprise, they had a large arm wrapped around them keeping them safe from the impact of the blast. Sure it was strange for a massive arm to wrap around them, but the Master had done it all the time. But the arm was not normal, it was blue. The arm was made up of blue 'magic', it was similar to the technique Naruto had used during the fight against Lullaby from what they heard, but Naruto's could be seen through. They followed the arm and soon they saw the entire figure, it was massive. The warrior garbed in traditional Samurai robes with armor and all wrapped around its body and forearms, on its shoulder there were large bulky shoulder guards as well. Behind the warrior were a set of wings. On its face there was a tengu-like nose and glowing blue eyes that were leaking power along with two horns growing from the top of its forehead, hair from the warrior was spiky as bangs framed the warriors face that reached down to its nose. In the hands of the warrior it held a spear in one hand, the spear had a long handle, that reached down to the upper part of the warrios shins and the spear itself was long, it made up a good portion of the weapon and reached up to the head of the blue warrior. The spear not only was it long, but on the blade was engraved in kanji, though they could be hard to see they spelled out the words Tonbokiri. Tonbokiri was a legendary spear that was famed as legends said during its creation, a dragonfly landed on it and instantly the dragonfly was sliced into two. And thus the name of the spear, Tobonkiri or also known as Dragonfly Cutter. Between the horns and in the middle of the blue warriors forehead a pentagon like shape was where Naruto was situated, he overlooked the area with a face full of rage.

The entire Guild let loose a sigh of relief as they saw Naruto standing up there cloaked around his massive blue warrior of destruction. That was when the finally got out of the shock from the event that had just transpired. Naruto too let loose a sigh of relief as he had made it on time before the blast hit, though he did trust Erza and her capabilities he could not take the risk with Wendy's safety. He would never do such a thing, he no longer wished to play the villain he now wished to protect not destroy. Though he did not wish to show off one of his most powerful techniques, it could not be helped. The action followed the words he had lived by, "The end justifies the means" those words were passed onto him and that was how he lived by those words. The words could be deciphered as either good or bad as it opened up the doors for actions that were not as pleasant, it did not matter how another thought of those words. He never did and never would, that was how he lived his life and for his goal he would protect Wendy, even if it meant giving revealing all of his secrets in exchange. The technique he had used was called the **"Complete Body-Susano'o"** , technically it was not a technique as it was classified as a stage his **Susano'o** took when it reached a certain point. But he considered it as one due to the power it held, the sheer power dwarfed his regular **Susano'o's** it wasn't even funny how powerful this stage was. It was like comparing a mouse to a elephant, the difference was astronomical.

Naruto turned his attention to the moving Guildhall of the enemy Guild. His **Susano'o** stood up and now stood before the moving building, the height difference was not very big, but that alone did not say much about their power differences. The **Susano'o** lifted the spear it held and took a swing of it and a wave of blue energy shot out from it and flew towards the building in a quick paste, slicing off the legs of the building and forcing it onto the ground, the arc of blue energy was not done yet as it continued across the skies and sliced off a few mountain tops from the mountain ranges near Magnolia town like it was nothing and still continued to fly across the sky not slowing down at all even though it passed through many obstacles already. That alone demonstrated a little bit of power this form of his **Susan'o** held, it sliced off mountain tops as if it was nothing and that was from taking a swing of his spear. And the power alone got the Phantom Lord Guild members and members of his own Guild gawk at the massive blue warrior in complete and utter disbelief from the display. Before any of them could react his **Susano'o** used the free hand and swatted the top of the building away. Thankfully the rubble did not land anywhere in the town as the power from the simple swat sent the rubble towards the large lake near the forested area.

"You have just made your biggest mistake!" Naruto yelled out in rage as his **Susano'o** began to disappear from existence as he was soon dropped onto the earth, "I am coming for you Jose!"

That was what allowed the Phantom Lord group to shake themselves out of the shock and prepare for the incoming attack from the blond and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild. Though they had an advantage, the damned blond just took it and got rid of it like that. Not only that but they were scared, the power the blond showed dwarfed everyone's in a unpleasant way, it was just shocking the difference between them where. It was no mere gap that differentiated the power between them, it was a canyon. The power of the massive blue ethereal warrior just squashed what little moral was left in the hearts of all. Yet the same demonstration ignited the hopes of all of the Fairy Tail members as they all were joyously celebrating. Jose who was situated inside the building got over his shock and slammed his fist against the throne he sat on, his eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions, ranging from curiosity, fear, and rage. Though rage filled his heart, he could not shake off the feeling of despair and utter helplessness when he saw the blue ethereal warrior, how could he not. The monster sliced off mountain tops with a simple swing of its weapon, it would have been astounding for someone to not fear the power behind the technique.

'I'll make these brats pay! Phantom Lord will become the strongest Guild!' Jose thought as his fear vanished and replaced with rage. Bringing his hands up, Jose channeled magic into his hands and soon a black and purple magic circle formed before him and multiple shadows came out of them. The ghost like creatures rushed out of the room and headed in the direction of the Fairy Tail mages. "You Fairies have survived long enough! It is time for the Phantoms to clip your wings!" Jose yelled out from the loudspeaker as his **Shades** engaged the enemy forces much to his pleasure seeing them unable to counter his **Shades**.

The more he watched from the projection Lacrima the more his smile grew. Fairy Tail was having trouble with his soldiers and seeing them struggle was what the man enjoyed the most. It was very entertaining seeing the Fairies trying t fight the **Shades** he had sent. Jose continued to watch as little by little a few of the mages were damaged by his soldiers, he chuckled at the scene before a full blown laugh escaped his lips as he continued to watch. The sinister laugh rang through the halls as the Guild Master of Phantom Lord watched on in pure joy as the Fairies continued to struggle. But something seemed to slip from his mind as he continued laughing as he continued to watch his mind was too focused on the entertainment before him that he forgot about Naruto.

* * *

Naruto rushed into the building quickly not slowing down as he navigated his way across the halls and headed towards Jose's location. He would make the man pay for attempting to take away Wendy's life, though he could not kill did not mean he could not beat the man senseless. It would be the least he would do for the earlier attempt of Wendy's and the entire Guilds life. The distance between him and the end of the hall was shrinking at a rapid paste as he added chakra to his legs. Cutting the chakra to his legs, he stopped as a group of mages poured into the hall blocking his way. Naruto turned around as he heard more footsteps and to his annoyance was another group of mages at the other end of the hallway. He was now trapped between two groups of enemies, though he did not consider this other than an annoyance he needed to release some of his anger and they would do fine. Getting into a stance, he glared at the enemies and prepared to fight. One of the braver ones uttered a battle cry and rushed forward, Naruto didn't even let him get any further Naruto grabbed the man by his neck and held him in place. His Sharingan spun to life as the mage in his grasp continued to struggle. The pair of Sharingan spun around faster as the man stopped struggling and his body went limp and Naruto dropped him. The surrounding mages took a few steps back as they just witnessed one of them taken out like that. Though they didn't know the condition of their fallen comrade, but the fact that he did not move a muscle did not mean anything good.

"Now let us begin this dance and I shall show you why it is a mistake to try and harm the ones precious to me. " Naruto said as he rushed forward and charged into the group of enemy mages ahead.

Stopping a fireball from colliding with his body, Naruto returned the favor with a technique of his own. Tiger-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger. **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball"** Taking in a deep breathe he kneaded the chakra in his lungs into fire and expelled a massive orb of roaring fire from his mouth. The massive orb of fire shot towards a group of mages and exploded into a wave of flames when it made contact with the closest mage. Kicking a man back Naruto proceeded to engage the other mages, not allowing them a chance to land a blow on him he quickly formed two clones. Two plumes of smoke appeared beside him and they quickly weaved through a series of hand signs as well.

Snake. **"Earth Release: Earth Corridor"** one of the clones slammed its hands onto the earth below it and soon rocks rose from the ground and trapped a good portion of the Phantom Lord mages in there but there was an opening on the top allowing attacks to enter. Once the technique was done, it vanished in a plume of smoke once more. The second clone quickly formed the Tiger hand sign. **"Fire Release: Running Fire"** the clone announced as it proceeded to expel the kneaded chakra in its lungs out and aimed it at the opening in the cavern with the enemies trapped in it. Naruto had already followed his clones movements and he went through a series of hand signs. Tiger-Snake-Ram. **"Wind Release: Godly Wind From The Mountain"** Naruto brought his hands together and a vortex of wind formed and shot forward as it mixed with the fire and soon a spiraling inferno was formed and shot into the opening in the cavern.

Though he took down a good amount of the mages, there were still a large amount standing before him and ready to fight. Forming the Snake hand sign, Naruto pushed chakra into the earth and soon a tree rose from the ground and captured a few charging mages. Not wasting any time, he added chakra to his legs and leaped into the air. Kneading chakra in his lungs once more, formed the Tiger hand sign. **"Fire Release: Great Flame Flower"** Naruto spat out multiple fireballs at the enemies below him. The fireballs all exploded as they made contact with the targets, widespread damage was the purpose of the technique and he could say it was a success. Landing on the ground, Naruto watched the fires continue burning as he turned around and made his way towards the other side of the hall. They entertained him for as long as they could and now it was time for him to dance with the Guild Master.

* * *

Arriving in the room where Jose resided, Naruto looked at the man seated on the throne and gave him a glare. Jose was a tall slim man with long, straight, black hair that reached down to his shoulders and a thing mustache. He had a long sharp face, vaguely pointed ears and prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His outfit consisted of a long, grayish coat closed on the right side of Jose's chest by a belt circling his waist and another going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it in the front to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure below the waist, on each side. The Wizard Saint's medallion was visible in between his collar with black ribbons hanging from it. Covering Jose's left arm was a brownish cape, sporting wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed with a pair of loose back pants that were tucked inside the boots that he wore.

"You finally made it here, you disgusting brat." Jose said as he gave the blonde before him a cruel smile, standing up from this seat he walked forward a few paces before stopping and looking down a the boy from where he stood, "Now I can finally get rid of you and the rest of those pathetic Fairies."

"I would like to see you try." Naruto replied as he looked over at the man before him with a utterly disgusted expression clearly visible on his face, "The attack you issued could have hurt Wendy, for that I am going to make you suffer."

"Big talk for a little brat, do you know who I am!" Jose exclaimed as his arms were spread open in a welcoming gesture, "I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints! If a disgusting brat such as yourself think you can stand up to me then you thought wrong!"

"The weaker you are the louder you bark." Naruto replied with his eyes narrowed, he had heard the phrase before it was when he was facing off against some of the Konoha shinobi sent to retrieve him and he could not agree more with the saying.

"You will regret saying those words brat!" Jose snarled in rage.

 **"Dead Wave!"** Jose yelled as he extended his arm sideways and several of his ghosts formed around it and spiraled around his arm and a sphere of dark purple magic was formed. Aiming it at the blond, a beam of dark purple magic shot forward towards the blond who did not even lift an eyebrow.

The beam of dark purple magic continued on its path towards the blond who merely formed a few hand signs and lifted his palm so it was directly in front of him. Written on his palm were the kanji for North, South, East, West. **"Four Pillars Barrier Seal"** Naruto channeled chakra to his palms as a barrier with the four kanji visible on it appeared before him and took the force of the attack head on. The attack ended with the barrier without a single scratch on it, lowering his arm, Naruto released the technique and the barrier before him vanished once more.

 **"Shade Entangle!"** Jose willed his ghosts to wrap around Naruto as they began applying force into their grips. Jose smirked as he saw the ghosts strangle the blond mage before him and the smirk kept growing as the seconds ticked away. That was when Naruto exploded into a flurry of sakura petals and Jose's smirk fell form his face as he looked around for the brat. He never finished his search as a massive orb of roaring fire flew towards him, Jose quickly moved to the side to avoid the attack. That was when multiple roots shot out from the ground and wrapped around him keeping him in place. Jose quickly channeled his magic into arms and sliced the roots into pieces.

That was not the end of the roots as more appeared and Jose moved his hands in a arc and channeled magic thorough it, **"Dark Pulse!"** Jose directed the magical explosions towards the roots and soon they were all incinerated and none were left visible. Not allowing the man a break, Naruto appeared before Jose and sent a chakra enhanced punch at the mans stomach knocking the air right out of his lungs in the process. Leaning over in pain, Jose coughed as the air was knocked right out of his lungs. Naruto then lifted his other arm and elbowed the man in the back driving him into the ground. Before Naruto could deliver any more blows, Jose rolled to the side and got onto his feet quickly. **"Dead Wave!"** Jose shot the beam of magic towards the blond once more who did not block the attack this time as he leaned to the side and allowed the beam to fly past him. **"Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken"** Naruto created several shurikens made of wind and sent them towards Jose.

Jose countered the incoming projectiles with another blast of magic, destroying them all in one shot. But Naruto had already began his next move as he began forming the Ram hand sign. **"Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Water Wave"** Naruto spewed out a massive amount of water that covered the entire room and broke through the closed doors and washed away everything in the room. Jose was included in the items washed out of the room by the ocean of water as well. But it was not enough to stop him as Jose shot out of the water and charged at the blond with enraged eyes. Tiger-Ox-Dog-Rabbit-Snake. **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"** Naruto created a gust of wind that pushed Jose back towards the water. Taking a sealing tag from his hidden kunai pouch he kept hidden and tossed it into the sky. Snake-Ram-Dog. **"Sealed Lightning"** the tag glowed a brilliant blue and multiple lightning bolts shot down from the tag and slammed into the ocean of water. The lightning and water combined into a deadly combo as the water enhanced the power of the lightning and electrocuted Jose who was in the water.

The room was lit up by the lightning as it danced across the water, the displayed continued for a little longer until the lightning died off and stopped. Naruto stood there on the water waiting for the enemy Guild Master to resurface, he did not care if Jose was alive or not but it would be preferred if he was. His eyes fell upon a few bubbles that rose from the bottom of the water and he continued to watch with narrowed eyes. Jose shot out of the water and headed straight towards the blond, his body was burned in various areas and his face had a gaping burn across one eye. Jose's eyes were filled with utter hate, as he charged and went for the kill, Naruto was shocked that he was able to move after that attack, but never the less prepared for the upcoming engagement. Stopping a punch to his face, Naruto kicked the man away and leaped backwards getting some distance from him and the crazed man. What was the most dangerous was a man with nothing else to live for, nothing held him back.

Before they could reengage in their hand to hand combat, a giant hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Naruto and dragged him away. Jose turned around and glared at the one who stopped their fight with furry in his eyes before he stopped suddenly when he saw who it was. Makarov was now standing there looking healthy as ever with his eyes narrowed as he gave the enraged Guild Master a grim look. "Naruto-kun, you did enough you may leave now." Makarov said in a kinder tone as he did not turn to face Naruto at all as he continued to look at Jose.

"I understand Master." Naruto replied hesitantly as he gave Jose a glare before turning around and vanishing into a flurry of sakura petals. Leaving behind two enrage Guild Masters.

"Jose you have done enough damage to my children." Makarov said in a dark tone, "All of my children have been hurt because of you, they all have been hurt in one way or another. You will pay!"

A brilliant light began to shine in the heavens above as the magic was taking effect. Makarov spread his arms wide open and his eyes glowed golden yellow. **"Activate Fairy Law"** and in a flash of brilliant golden light it came down on the area consuming the entire room in the light.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, and liked the diverse techniques that I had Naruto use. Anyways leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unknown Hero**

 **Thanks for the wait guys, I was sick for the day and my brother had to hold down the fort. He was busy typing and working on my story, and I spent a majority of the time editing it so thanks again for the support you shown. Now that I am fine I want to give you guys more chapters and longer ones to make up for the late chapter. So anyways, as a recap last chapter Naruto faced off against Jose and the war ended with Fairy Tail's victory. You also got a glimpse of the Perfect Susano'o that Naruto possesses, this chapter will be introducing the new Arc, but it wont start. Anyways, the Oracion Seis is going to be next so be ready for the next Arc. I know I am going fast, so I will try to slow down but no promises. Moving on, as you may or may not know, I will have Naruto unlock the Rinnegan near the end of the first season, so he will have something to train on in the near future (7 years).**

 **AnimeMyWorld: Thank you and thank you.**

 **James9012: I am planning on working on another story with the start as an idea, maybe a regular fic not a crossover. Still thinking.**

 **Elemental Ninja 1608: Yes, I am trying to show a diversity of techniques and have Naruto utilize all of his skills without overusing his Sharingan like previous fights.**

 **ahsankhanahsankhan2014: Thanks a bunch.**

 **S.P. Roy: Thanks and I will try to update as much as possible.**

 **Sztarek: I am planning on doing something like that, but I might just write some of the more important events. Not sure yet.**

 **Again, thanks for the major support for not updating on time, so again thanks a bunch for the constant support.**

 **Chapter 9**

Phantom Lord was no more. The loss against Fairy Tail during the Guild war had been the last nail on the coffin as the Magic Council declared the Guild war Phantom Lord's fault and were forcefully disbanded. Past events involving the war had shaken the Guild up, but they got out of the shock quickly and things returned to normal relativity quickly as the winning Guild went to work in construction of their new Guildhall. Hard work was needed to fix the destroyed building, but not one complained; with their family together and whole, it was a small price to pay. Not every one felt the same as the rest of the Guild, guilt built in her heart. Lucy knew the entire fiasco was her fathers fault and indirectly hers as the Guild would not have been involved in the war if she was not apart of it. No one blamed her and that was what made it worse, the fact that not one of the Guild members blamed her for the series of events had hurt worse. Those actions influenced her's, she decided it was time to confront her father.

Recovery from the previous events had been well for the Guild and everyone was well again after a few days of recovery. Construction work still continued as everyone participated, Naruto himself did not directly help in the construction of the new Guild building as he used clones to replace himself as he was busy with something that he deemed more important at the moment. The war had left him uncomfortable about his combat abilities, he was confident in his abilities yes but the fight with Jose proved him to be slightly arrogant. He believed the people in the world were weaker than the shinobi of his world, he allowed himself to become arrogant and believed himself to be untouchable. That was what had annoyed him to no end, he had gotten arrogant in his abilities and almost allowed Jose a strike on him. There was something else he seemed to enjoy more since coming to this world, toying with his opponents. It was truly fun, seeing their desperate attempts to clutch onto the slim chance of victory against him though Naruto knew he could finish the battle from the start.

Now here he stood in the middle of the forest with his eyes shut and clones surrounding him from all sides. Multiple ones packed around the dense forest ready for the upcoming fight with their original. Dropping a hand, Naruto's clones rushed forward and charged towards him. Allowing them to proceed, Naruto sent a kick at the closest clone before blocking a punch and throwing the attacker into the group of approaching enemies. Though he was able to fight off a good portion of the clones, the sheer number of clones got through his defenses and they were soon on top of him and holding him down. More and more clones were coming to join the other clones in holding down the original copy. That was as far as they got to, the pile of clones soon were sent in every direction as the original Naruto overpowered the others. Multiple plumes of smoke replaced the clones as they were sent into the air and collided with others, playing on the defensive was fun and all but now it was time to go on the offensive. Running towards a group of charging clones, Naruto plowed right through them as he struck with deadly strikes. Soon the only thing left of the clones was a massive layer of smoke that shielded him from the view of the remaining clones. More and more clones poured into the layer of smoke hoping to find their target, and none left. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto stood in the center of the smoke with no clones left.

"Time?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the far right of the forest where a clone was situated with a timer in hand.

Looking down on the timer, the clone then looked at the original and spoke, "Two minutes and twenty nine seconds, boss. You beat your best time by ten seconds, no big improvement. If Madara-jiji was here he would have told you to do it again."

"I see, that is exactly what I am planning on doing. Prepare for another round." Naruto ordered as he prepared to form the army of clones once more that was until he heard a rustle and he shifted towards the direction of the sound and narrowed his eyes, "Who's there."

The trees parted to reveal Wendy walking towards him with Carla cradled in her arms, "Onii-san, it's me."

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand and the clone dispelled himself leaving the two alone.

"Onii-san, everyone is taking a break for lunch, I was wondering if you wanted to join me?' Wendy asked as she looked at the blonde shinobi curiously.

Naruto thought about the offer for a second before nodding. He would have time to train, he was in no rush to do anything at the moment and spending time with Wendy always brightened up his mood. Training without someone to guide him was something he was not used to as of yet. There was not much time for him to train since the death of Madara, he had been working with the Akatsuki and training as well. And after that the war would commence. Nodding to Wendy, Naruto walked to the side where his shirt was and put it on as he spoke, "Of course Wendy, let's get some lunch. I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Great Naruto-nii-san." Wendy replied happily as she jogged over to the now dressed blonde. Naruto smiled down at her as she returned the gesture and the two proceeded to make their way out of the forest and towards the town for some lunch.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Again!" the voice of Madara Uchiha commanded as he watched over his grandsons training. They were in a clearing deep inside the Kiri, it was the one place Madara could ensure his grandsons training would not be disturbed by anyone or anything.

Forming the Horse once more, Naruto took a deep breathe as he kneaded chakra in his lungs. **"Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame"** Naruto expelled a massive wave of fire from his mouth, the fire reached the water that surrounded the area he was training in and the two elements clashed and a cloud of smoke rose where the two made contact.

"Again!" Madara commanded not pleased with the intensity of the flames nor size, it may have been big for the fools of this generation but to him it was merely a little fireball. Seeing his grandson go through the process once more Madara eyed the results once more and shook his head in disappointment, "Naruto! The flames you expel must be like a dragons, nothing shall stand in its way. Whatever does will be extinguished and ashes of whatever forces trying to oppose your flames shall decorate the earth beneath our feet."

"Hai, Madara-jiji." Naruto responded as he panted slightly, though he was an Uzumaki and his chakra reserves were massive for someone his age they had been doing this since dawn and it was getting tiring.

His grandson was no fool, the power talent and potential he showed for the shinobi arts was one of the deciding for his decision to take him under his wing. Though he had potential and talent, the new era of shinobi were weak. The peace had rusted their skills and even if war was being waged between villages, they were nothing compared to the shinobi of his era. It was disappointing in Madara's eyes, but it did not matter as the skills the shinobi of this era possessed allowed him to commence his plan without much obstacles. Obito was one of his former students, but he held nothing but a minor piece of his blood. Naruto held more than that, his grandson held a good portion of his blood running through his veins and not only that but an Uzuamki as well. With both Senju and Uchiha in him he would become his heir, the one that would inherit his will and abilities. Madara knew that his plan that had been in motion since his defection from the village he had helped build from the ground. The same village was the one to scorn and reject his two grandsons for something that they had no control over, it was an abomination from what he and Hashirama had dreamed of since their childhood.

The thoughts in his mind were stopped when the area before him were lit up by the fire his grandson spouted from his mouth. A slight smirk formed on his face as he watched the flames dance across the surface of the water leaving behind a trail of smoke as the fire continued forward. Madara's eyes drifted to the panting Naruto and the slight smirk formed into a true one. 'You were able to master one of my prized techniques in one day and it took me an entire week to finish it and its sister technique. You are proving worthy of the blood in your veins.' Madara thought as he approached Naruto and produced a scroll from his robes he wore.

"You have done well Naruto." Madara complimented as he handed the blonde the scroll. Naruto took it and looked at it curiously as he waited for instructions from his mentor. Madara pointed towards the water once more and then motioned towards the scroll in Naruto's hand, "The next technique in your hand is like the **Majestic Destroyer Flame**. But instead of wide ranged destruction, it focuses the flames in a single area maximizing the damage and power in the attack. Master the technique and we shall continue onto the next element then."

"Got it jiji." Naruto responded as he unrolled the scroll and began reading the contents inside.

* * *

"Madara-san, what were you able to gather about the guild war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail?" Ivan asked as he sat in his office looking towards the masked mage before him.

"Fairy Tail managed to win against Phantom Lord but their Guildhall was destroyed in the process and a few mages were injured." 'Madara' informed as he spared Ivan a bored glace, the arrogance the Guild Master of Raven Tail had was amusing at times but now it was starting to get annoying.

"What can you tell me about the members of the Guild." Ivan questioned as his gaze locked onto Naruto's, he did not trust Madara as much but he would have to if he wanted information. The masked mage was one of the best spy he had ever seen, able to gather information from anywhere, the reason he did not do anything to the masked man was due to his fear of losing a source of information.

"Nothing special." Madara responded simply.

"Naruto Uchiha, your relative what can you tell me about his abilities?" Ivan persisted as his eyes narrowed slightly, Madara never revealed any information about the Naruto character and he was starting to get frustrated because of that. He needed more information on the blonde S-Class mage, from what he had gathered from his other sources Naruto had managed to beat Jose of the Ten Wizard Saints before his father interrupted the fight and finished off Jose.

"What do you wish to know about him" Madara questioned with narrowed eyes, the three tomoes swimming around his pupil spun around faster as he waited for an answer.

"His abilities, you never spoke about them when I had asked before. We need the information when we fight for Lumen Histoire."

"Hn. Those will be kept to myself, the abilities of his are related to my blood and I shall not give information of it to anyone."

"You should know not to speak to your Guild Master like that." Ivan said through narrowed eyes, the air of arrogance that Madara had around him angered him to no end, no matter what the masked man always thought lowly of him and it was beginning to become an issue. Ivan knew Madara was powerful, but he was the son of a Wizard Saint and he too was powerful, not to mention he had the rest of the Guild as support so Madara would lose against them, "The power you hold if quite strong Madara, but can it stand to me and the rest of the Guild?"

"It can do more than that." Madara responded coolly as he prepared for the worst. Multiple paper dolls shot out from the ground and wrapped around him binding him and restricting his movements.

"Your abilities would be a waste if you were kicked out of the Guild or better yet eliminated, you shall stay in the Guild for now. But the next time you address me with proper respect or else." Ivan threatened as he forced his paper bindings around Naruto to tighten, seeing no visible reaction from the masked man Ivan increased the force until he thought Madara would give up he simply stood there looking... Bored.

"How can you threaten me when your pathetic attempts of intimidation is not even worth my time?" Madara asked as the paper dolls binding him burned to ashes and fell onto the floor in small piles, "Ivan, the only reason I do not kill you now for your pathetic attempt on my life is simply I need your life to continue. But know this if you ever do anything like that again, your blood shall paint the walls red. And your body shall decorate these very halls."

"You have some nerve Madara-san." Ivan hissed at the mage before him. It was infuriating, the masked mage dared to threaten him was enough to set off Ivan's rage. But he could not do anything yet, he still needed the damned Uchiha for information gathering losing one of his best sources or information now would halt the progress in locating the Lumen Histore and destroying Fairy Tail. Ivan was no genius, but losing someone of his caliber would do heavy damage to the Guild. Ivan would put up with the masked Uchiha's disrespect for now, "So you will not say anything about Naruto Uchiha's abilities?"

"The power of our blessed eyes shall not be revealed to anyone outside of the Uchiha clan." Madara answered without missing a beat, before he held up a hand to stop Ivan from speaking, "But I will tell you this as a sign of trust. Naruto had powerful ocular abilities, so the best way to combat him is to allow me to face him in battle. After all, only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha. That is all you will need to know, I shall be taking my leave."

Ivan watched as Madara vanished in a murder of crows leaving him alone in his office, "Damned Uchiha, when you run out of use then I will show you the true power of Raven Tail."

'Hn. What a fool, how will you defeat an Uchiha without another?'

* * *

The construction of the Guildhall took a little less than a few weeks with the participation of the entire Guild, it went by quickly. And now stood the newly improved Guildhall. Regular activity was once again resumed by the entire Guild as the previous events washed away with time, Team Natsu consisting of Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy and Gray had went on a trip to the place known as Akane Resort. Naruto on the other hand was now going to be busy with some requests, he had enough money for him and Wendy to live comfortably, but he also wanted to buy some new equipment such as ink and paper. His sealing needed some paper so he could write down the seals he wished for so later on he did not need to create them on the spot. So he needed extra paper and ink for seals and he was running low since the war had forced him to use some seals to either attack or defend against the enemies of the other Guild.

Walking into the Guldhall, Naruto avoided the ongoing brawl in the middle of the Guildhall and walked towards the second floor. It was faster to gain money doing S-Class requests other than a number of A-Class, it was easier since he did not need to travel around from town to town completing requests and also it allowed him a chance to test himself against more powerful individuals in the land of Fiore. Making his way up the stairs, Naruto looked around the requests posted up on the billboard. Looking around them, Naruto looked for one that would interest him. Hunting for a request took a little longer than he thought it would, but he finally decided on one request that would satisfy his need for money and thirst for a challenge. The request was a simple one, it was an elimination of a large bandit camp that had been raiding a mid sized town by the name of Roselake Town. Information provided about the bandit's were simple, they were a large force of over one hundred bandits, some were mages and they were causing trouble for the Town; not allowing anyone to get help, thus isolating them from the rest of the world.

Mirajane was cleaning a mug as she watched Naruto place a request form from the S-Class request board, curious she looked at it and her eyes widened slightly. The number of bandits were over one hundred, that was a big number in one specific area. She merely gave the blonde a smile and mark the request as taken for the Master and Naruto left as he bid her farewell. He had a request to get to and it would only take up time if he stayed any longer, he was not one to waste time. Though coming to the new world had slightly lessened his seriousness in such situations, but he still did not like wasting time. His destination for now was Magnolia Town station, he would board a train and move by foot there. Roselake Town was situated on the tops of foothills in the mountainous area of Fiore, how the town got its name he did not know or care as he would simply be there for elimination of the bandits.

Purchasing a ticket, Naruto found a seat in one of the empty compartments and sat down. The ride to Roselake would take a little while and he could use some extra sleep, Natsu had been annoying since he had showed off the true power of his **Susano'o**. Natsu after seeing that was awed by the sheer power Naruto held and being Natsu, he begged for a fight. The regular antics such as charging at him with his fists blazing became more frequent and soon enough Naruto did what any other person would, he beat Natsu to the ground when he tried to start a fight. It didn't work, no matter how many times Natsu was sent to the ground after a failed attempt offensive strike against Naruto he would pick himself off the ground and charge once more. That was one similarity that he would not ever forget about his brother and the fiery dragon slayer was the stubbornness they possessed. No matter how many times he beat either of them to the ground they would pop right back more determined than the last time. Even though he was holding back against both, it was still astounding how much punishment the two could take. Nostalgia seemed follow him whenever he spent time with Natsu, if he did not know better he could have mistaken them for the same person minus the physical features.

Soon enough the train stopped and allowed the passengers to exit, it was his destination so Naruto tore his gaze from the window and followed the wave of people exiting the train. Once he was out of the train and the station, Naruto used the map drawn upon the request and followed it. That was until one of the townsfolk residing in the town built around the train station stopped him.

"Young man, are you heading to Roselake Town?" the elderly man asked as he eyed the blonde curiously.

"Yes." Naruto replied simply as he held eye contact with the man as his mask of indifference did not change the slightest as the man's face now adopted an uncomfortable expression.

"Listen lad, do not go to Roselake." the elderly man said in a slightly hushed tone as he turned to look at the path leading to the town. Seeing a expression of curiosity and confusion expression replace the face of indifference, he decided to elaborate, "The town is not somewhere a lad like you should be heading to. There are some horrible things happening in that town, I tried to warn the other mages but they never listen. They think I am some crazy old man spewing nonsense, the Rune Knights don't either. The town is ran by some religious group that is sacrificing some of the people living there as tributes to their god."

Naruto was silent at first as he allowed the words to sink in and his mind raced around multiple possibilities that were now forming in his mind as he thought about the most likely explanation for such rumors. It did run through his mind that the man could have been lying, but he was a shinobi. He took pride in his ability to detect lies and the man did not seem to be lying, and he had never been wrong before so why doubt himself now. Naruto simply decided it would be best if he proceeded with the mission so he turned to the man and gave him a nod in thanks before speaking, "Thank you sir, but I believe I can take care of myself, and do not worry I will come back safely."

"That's just it, the others than I warned said the same thing. They never made it back from Roselake, it's happened to six mages now, you now included. I cannot stand here and let a young lad like you go to that town and throw away your life like that."

"Do not worry, I will come back it is a promise." Naruto replied as a small smile formed on his face, the old man reminded him so much of the Sandaime Hiruzn Sarutobi, it was almost as if he was another version of him. Seeing the old man not relenting, Naruto added, "It's a promise, I don't break my promises."

Naruto walked past the old man, heading towards the town that was supposedly controlled by some cult, he would be careful from what the elderly man said about the place it was filled with crafty people, able to take down some mages. He liked challenges, and this seemed like one that he would enjoy. Moving faster, Naruto picked up his paste and continued forward towards his request destination, though the request lied about some things he would continue as it would seem as if the place as truly in need of his help if the previous mages could not do anything. Soon Naruto saw the sight of the town, or the top of it due to the fact that a fortress was erected around the town keeping out intruders. The gates of the fort were closed and guards were posted on top of the two watchtowers flanking the gates. Catching sight of Naruto, the guards rang the bells situated inside the watchtowers and soon activity could be heard as footsteps against cobblestone was audible from the position Naruto was standing. A group of armed guards formed before the opened gate as they began closing it and the two sentries got some bows out and ready to fire.

"Why are you here!" one of the sentries called out as he continued to aim the bow at the blondes head.

"I am Naruto Uchiha of Fairy Tail." Naruto announced as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt showing off his stamp. The best decision for him was to simply gain entry the old fashion way, then he would probe for information once he was inside.

There was a short conversation between the guards as the one who spoke before spoke again, "Then come on in Uchiha-san. We thought you were with the bandits that keep on raiding us."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as he walked towards the gate which was opened again by the men behind the wooden fortress. Entering the fort and into Roselake, Naruto was greeted with a sight of simple buildings that made up a good portion of the town and a large building that looked like a church took up the space further down. One of the guards approached him and offered (demanded) to help him get to the Inn. Naruto of course complied with the demand as he followed the guard, he could feel every pair of eyes on him as the guard navigated the way across the town and headed in the direction of the Inn. Reaching the two storied building, Naruto entered as the guard left him without another word. Renting a room, Naruto placed a silencing seal in the room as he formed a clone and had it replace him in the room. He would have to be extra careful here, the words from the elderly man ranged in his mind as he prepared to exit the room. That was when a knock on the door stopped him as he motioned for the clone to hide, it would be foolish to even have his clone dispel. Opening the door, Naruto was greeted with the sight of one rather attractive young woman carrying a platter with a mug and some bottles of alcohol situated on top of it.

"Uchiha-san, I'm here to deliver some drinks from the owner. She was so happy that a mage had finally come to stop the bandits that she had to send up some gifts to thank you." she said as she forcefully entered the room without his consent and placed the platter on the table that was in the middle of the room. Walking back towards him, she looped both of her arms around one of his and guided him towards the table, "Uchiha-san, why don't I keep you company while you drink."

'That is how you tricked the mages eh?' Naruto thought as he gave her a fake smile as he allowed her to guide him to the table and took a seat, "That would be pleasant. A drink would not be complete without a beautiful woman to accompany me now wouldn't it?"

"Hai, Uchiha-san. Now come on, lets use the owners gift before I give you mine." she said as she leaned forward giving him a good look at her rather impressive bust. Naruto widened his fake smile and gulped down the drink, instantly Naruto could feel the effects of the extra contents placed in the drink. 'Just as I thought, spiked. So woman and ale, quite an amazing combination that would fool any undisciplined male. If this is how you wish to play then I shall allow you the feeling of victory before I forcefully take it from you.' Naruto thought as he allowed the effects of the added contents to take over, his clone would know what to do as it was present there and ready for action. Normally, a burst of chakra would of rid the unwanted contents inside his body but he would allow it to figure out the one behind such a plan.

* * *

Naruto woke with a minor head ache as he looked around his location and found himself sleeping in a pile of hay, he was in a dimly lit room without windows and the only source of light was from the torch right outside the room where he laid. Obviously in a jail cell, Naruto gathered himself and sat up straight as he flared his chakra. Feeling the familiar sensation of power flowing through his body, Naruto's head ache vanished as his Uzumaki minor healing factor took care of the annoyance and soon enough he was energized and ready for anything. His clone was still active, so he could have outside help if needed but he was confident in his own abilities to get out of a jail. It would have been dangerous if he did not have chakra, but whoever was behind the plan was rather arrogant of their abilities. Whoever it was, he would enjoy ending their little scheme. The entire thing was troublesome, and he got drugged to get this far he was going to end this thing one way or another. Footsteps resonated from the end of the hall signifying the approach of people, Naruto waited patiently for the jailer to show him or herself.

A shadow covered the area before his cell as a man wearing a dark cloak and a bull shaped mask with horns on the sides appeared staring down at the blonde. Gender was easily identifiable due to the sheer size of the person standing before him. Expression and face hidden behind the mask, Naruto gave him a look of indifference as he just crossed his arms and waited. The masked man continued to stare at the blonde before he spoke, "Uchiha-san, you should be honored. Being sacrificed to Katk-sama, it is an honor that you shall be granted."

"And exactly who is Katk?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the masked man with a impassive expression. Though he didn't physically show any interest or care for the matter, his mind was making connections and trying to figure out anything having to do with this Katk person. 'So sacrificing was true, but not villagers but the mages who came here. They're sacrificing it to some god named Katk, and they believe I will be the next one to be sacrificed to their unknown god. Katk is going to be one disappointed god.' Naruto thought as he simply waited for the man to speak once more not before allowing his finger nail to dig into his index fingers flesh and a small cut formed.

"Yes, the ones before you did not know of Katk-sama either. Then we shall offer you the knowledge of our glorious lord, Katk-sama. And hope the lords name shall guide you into the light and away from the evil that is surrounding you." the man spoke as his two arms rose in a inviting gesture, "Katk-sama, is our lord. The one lord that shall grant all of his devoted followers the greatest gift of all. Immortality! To be one with our god, to worship him for eternity is the greatest thing we desire over all. To gain immortality and the acknowledgement from Katk-sama, we must sacrifice ones with evil in their bodies."

'Magic.' Naruto thought immediately as his eyes narrowed at the immortality part of the mans speech. He only knew two people to ever achieve the so called gift of immortality, and it was Hidan and Kakuzu. Though both were dead now, they were still one of the most powerful duo's the Akatsuki produced. Having an entire cult with immortality was not going to be something he wished to happen, so now it was vital that this cult was put down for good.

"Magic is tainting the world! You mages use it and it is spreading the evil, and now because of you and the evil residing in you bodies the entire country has been corrupted by the evil force. But no, you are the last one we shall have to sacrifice for Katk-sama to grant us his glorious gift and cross between the worlds into this sin filled world and bring forth a new golden age! Ishgar will be freed from the magic tainting its lands!"

'Another crazy religious cult that want immortality. At least Hidan wasn't obsessed with bringing Jashin to the world of the living.' Naruto thought as he began drawing seals on the floor beneath him without removing his eyes from the man.

"Now that you know of our benevolent lord Katk-sama, you shall be very honored to be the one that shall give up ones life for Katk-sama." the cultist exclaimed with a joy filled voice as two figures dressed very similar to the man rushed forward and unlocked the door as they approached the blonde. They didn't get very far as the floor beneath them glowed blood red, an invisible force pushed their bodies to the ground. The lead cultist could only stare in disbelief as his supporters were stopped by an invisible force then bound up in wooden coffins. Seeing the blonde stand up, he backed up slowly as he looked at the blonde with fear in his eyes, "H-how are y-you able to use m-magic! T-the etherion was suppose to have drained you of all your magic!"

"Who said I used magic?" Naruto asked as his Sharingan spun to life.

* * *

"Not this one." Naruto mumbled as he expelled a massive ball of fire at the cultists residing in the room. He was now clearing rooms one by one with the help of his clones. After interrogating the one he spoke to, he was able to extract the information he needed. Apparently, the entire town of Roselake were in on the scheme and no one was innocent whatsoever. The plan was rather ingenious, having an request out to bring in mages from all over the kingdom and they would simply drug the mage or seduce him. The entire lie about the bandits was an excuse for the cultists to erect a fort around the town to keep out unwanted visitors and add on to the illusion of the bandit attacks. To Naruto it was rather impressive that people in this world would come up with such a devious plan, though he should have expected it people were willing to do anything to fulfill their dreams.

Standing there in the midst of a burning room, Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the memories of one of his shadow clones were transferred into his brain. Walking out of the room, Naruto navigated his way out of the underground maze of hallways towards the room where his equipment was located in. More and more memories began pouring into his brain as clone after dispelled themselves. The new found memories present in his mind was scanned and processed quickly as Naruto's eyes once more widened slightly when a piece of information became known to him. One of his clones spotted cultists amassing around the entrance of the underground base, it was going to be an annoying process navigating his way out of the hallway like maze but he would find a way out, he had some cultists to put down.

The room where his gear was stored also held some items that Naruto assumed were from the past mages fooled and sacrificed to the god the cultists worshiped. Grabbing his gear and changing out of the white shirt and pants, he donned his dark blue high-collared kimono and black loose pants and sandals. The hidden kunai pouch secured with everything inside. His Gunbai and Kama were safely sealed away in the tattoo on his right arm, he hardly needed his weapons as of now. The best way to improve skills in his opinion was getting experience, so in his attempt to master the art of Taijutsu he decided to engage enemies without his beloved weapons.

Getting out of the underground base of the cultists, was far easier than Naruto had expected. Though his clones practically mapped out the area with the memories that he had received form them so it was easy to piece together the combined information from them and find the exit. Knowing that an amassing group of cultists were behind the door, Naruto decided to go in with a bang. Grabbing two explosive tags from his kunai pouch, Naruto slapped the two onto the stone wall keeping him from freedom. As the tags burned, Naruto waited for the explosion. And he would have it, in a little less than a few seconds the tags exploded and soon the wall was blasted into pieces. Dust and smoke combined to form a deadly screen shadowing Naruto from vision of the gathered cultists. But there was not just one accompanying him. Multiple clones followed him into battle as they clashed with the blinded enemies, he was a shimobi after all the shadows was his best friend. Not only that, but combined with the limited vision the cultists possessed it was the perfect site for him and his clones.

It could not even be considered a fight, the layer of smoke and dust settle once more on the ground and the only person left standing was Naruto himself. The unconscious forms of the cultists decorated the floor of their church, Naruto only spared another gaze at them before he walked out of the building. Squinting his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun, Naruto observed the town of Roselake which seemed like an ghost town with the lack of people and sounds of activity filling the city. Thinking of his next plan of action, Naruto decided to take a leaf out of his brothers book and decided to simply open the gates of the fort and get something to eat. Having been unconscious for two days he needed some food in his body to keep himself moving. Going through a series of hand signs, Naruto spat out a spiraling wave of fire as it blasted the gates open with relative ease. Outside of the gate Naruto formed a hand sign and soon a few clones appeared in multiple poofs of smoke as they set out to do the tasks assigned to them. While the original was to move to the other town to get some help, or better yet contacting the Rune Knights.

* * *

As groups of Rune Knights guided the bound cultists away, Naruto stood there confirming some facts with the commander of the Rune Knights. After getting dismissed, and a promise of an award for his job Naruto decided to head out of the place and to Fairy Tail. He had ate his fill in the town, and now with his strength back and his body at its tip top shape he would proceed home. Purchasing a ticket for a train ride to Magnolia Town, he got on the train once more and allowed himself to relax. For only a second his eyes closed and the compartments door slid open and a slim, petite with wavy green hair that reached down to the middle of her back and green eyes with long eyelashes; with two strands that framed her face and a set of tufts that obscured the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching to the top of her nose. She wore a short dress exposing her shoulders with a flower like pattern along the breast line. She also wore a long-sleeve that went to her elbows with frills on the ends. On her head was a tiara with several gemstones with the largest in the middle, a large necklace with a large pendant in the middle and she also wore a pair of earrings with large gemstones on both of them.

Accompanying her was a muscular, well-built man of average height wearing Cherry Blossom of Holy Knight Squadron. He had a deep set of eyes and high cheekbones with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He had a snub square nose with dark and wavy hair sticking around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed bear. The man seemed to place a hand on the sword he wore by his hips as he looked at the other person residing in the compartment.

"Is anyone else sitting here?" the green haired woman directed the question at Naruto as he shook his head no, she spoke once more, "Then is it alright if we sit here?"

"No problem." Naruto responded simply as he returned his gaze out towards the window. Everything around him was simply ignored as he was lost in thought staring at the passing scenery. He did not even give the two others in the compartment another look, though they seemed like royalty, he did not care. How the princess would act now would determine how he looked upon the royalty of Fiore.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and thanks again for the support, leave a review on this out of canon chapter and thanks again. You guys are the best.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Unknown Hero**

 **I have gotten a ton of inspiration to write this as due to the direction I am taking and the ideas my brother has given me. I am very happy that you guys liked the chapter so much so I am planning on giving you a hint of the pairing. I was debating if it was going to be Mirajane or Erza and finally there was a breakthrough. Looking over the stories involving Naruto I decided to go with my original choice and with my brothers help a double pairing. Hope you guys like the story and thanks for the support.**

 **Elemental Ninja 1608: You will be surprised as I will be bringing some surprising things.**

 **Passingby: Thanks, it is great to be back.**

 **JakoboThePro: I will confirm the pairing now.**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD: Thank you, now I can give you guys more and more chapters**

 **Guest: I would say he is about a bit underneath Zeref, since I personally do not know how powerful Zeref is.**

 **Gogeta444: Romance will be shown in this in this chapter.**

 **Knight Of Hades: I try to be original as much as possible so you readers could enjoy something new for once.**

 **redlox2: He is trying to let Wendy live a normal childhood before having to grow up. And how he will deal with them is going to be pretty awesome.**

 **Now that I answered some reviews, I will be explaining a few things. I messed up and the Oracion Seis Arc is going to have to wait a bit since I glossed over an entire Arc which is the Battle of Fairy Tail where Laxus trys to control the Guild. So you guys are going to have to wait a few chapters before that starts but I will make sure it's an awesome arc. This chapter will cover it, since most Arc's can be written in once chapter since most of the beginning ones are short.**

 **Chapter 10**

Naruto continued looking out the window ignoring the other two individuals inside the compartment. They did not interest him, though the green haired girl would influence his opinion of royalty. The train began moving as it gained momentum every passing second before they were seemingly gliding across the earth, soon enough the scenery outside became a blur. Naruto was soon lost in his thoughts as he continued to stare at the passing scenery, he noticed the green haired woman steal a glance at him but he simply ignored it. Nothing interested him at the moment so getting some sleep would be best, but he was in a room with two unknowns so it would be highly irrational to do something as such. So for now he would simply keep his guard up and see if they were a threat or not. If they were he would simply eliminate them, it wasn't as if he had never done such a thing before.

"I did not happen to catch your name." the green haired woman said as she caught the blondes attention.

Naruto looked over at her with a blank expression before responding, "My name is Naruto Uchiha."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Uchiha-san. I am Hisui E. Fiore." the newly named Hisui replied as she extended a hand towards the blonde who accepted it with no change in his expression whatsoever.

"Pleasure." Naruto replied simply as he broke off the handshake and once more directed his attention towards the window. That was when the entire train was knocked to the side, adding chakra to his feet Naruto stuck to the floor. Once the train stopped, Naruto pulled the door open swiftly and looked around. Whatever caused this was not far behind and they were after something important. And Naruto had an idea what that important thing was, an explosion rocked the train forcing the blonde Uchiha to steady himself with chakra to his feet once more.

'What is happening here?' Naruto wondered as his eyes caught a large force of men entering the train and checking every compartment for something. Entering his compartment once more, looking at the green haired woman and the knight beside her. Naruto looked at them for a little while before speaking in a calm tone, "I assume you two can explain what is happening here?"

"The princess does not have to answer to you." the man donned in armor spoke as he stood to face Naruto, sizing up the blonde who merely raised an eyebrow and scoffed. The green haired princess was thinking over something as the two men continued to stare at one and another.

"Arcadios, please maybe he could help us." Hisui said as the newly named Arcadios backed off with reluctance. Looking towards the blonde, she studied him for a few seconds before speaking, "Uchiha-san, men have been threatening to kidnap me since our trip to Isvan. Though they have not tried anything until now, Arcadios has triple my guards since our return. Now I fear they have planned their attack while we entered Fiore. Uchiha-san, will you help me?"

'Hmm, this could be interesting.' Naruto thought as he continued to stare at Hisui while weighing his options. Hearing shouting from men and the noise of boots approaching, Hisui looked at the blonde frantically, "Please Uchiha-san."

Before Naruto could even answer, the compartment was slid open as a man poked his head in. Naruto grabbed hold of the mans shirt and yanked him inside, looking at him Naruto spoke calmly, "It is rude to interrupt someone when they are about to speak."

Throwing the man back outside, Naruto looked at Hisui and gave her a nod, "Hisui-hime, I will help you."

"Thank you Uchiha-san." Hisui responded with a smile as she watched the blonde head outside. Arcadios looked at her princess with a slight frown on his face before she turned her attention to him and spoke, "Do not worry Arcadios, requesting Uchiha-san's help was not planned but you have heard the tales of his accomplishments."

Arcadios had to agree, stories of the blonde S-Class mage's accomplishments had made their way to the court of the Royal Court. Though young in age, he was a powerful mage that could easily match some of the members of the Ten Wizard Saints and that alone was an accomplishment. Having such a powerful mage on their side would insure the protection of the princess. Nodding his head, Arcadios quickly jumped into action as he escorted Hisui out of the room and followed the blonde who was carving a way through approaching enemies.

Naruto was busy fighting enemies pushing them back with his superior combat skills. His eyes caught sight of a hole where the door should have been, seeing as his goal was so close his efforts double and soon more and more enemies were beaten down. Arcadios escorted Hisui off of the train as Naruto finished off the last enemy with a swift kick to the face. Following the two, Naruto was greeted with quite a sight. Rune Knights and an unknown force were fighting as far as he could see, Arcadios unsheathed his blade and fended off two men keeping them away from Hisui.

"Uchiha-san, protect the princess!" Arcadios shouted towards the blonde who nodded and went to Hisui's side, seeing that the knight easily dispatched the two enemies before him. "Men to me!" Arcadios's voice bellowed across the battlefield catching the attention of both friendly and enemy alike.

That seemed to boost the morale of the Rune Knights as they fought off the enemies with new found strength. Naruto had his Sharingan activated as he scanned the battlefield and looking for possible threats.

Even with the arrival of their commander, the Rune Kngihts were being pushed back by the enemy. The sheer number of enemies were easily winning this battle, Arcadios knew that his men would not hold them off for long so he needed to get the princess to somewhere safe. Turning to the blonde, Arcadios shouted gaining the blondes attention, "Uchiha-san, get the princess away from here. I shall lead them away from the path you choose, my men will not last much longer. Hurry!"

"Arcadios..." Hisui murmured as she watched her personal bodyguard charge into battle once more.

"Let us go, Hisui-hime." Naruto said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Hisui turned to Naruto and gave him a nod as the blonde scooped her into his arms and bounded away from the battlefield. A group of enemies broke off from the main force chasing after the duo, seeing that Naruto formed a few clones and had them handle the enemies and if they were not able to simply distract them.

It proved to a success as the pursuing group divided further and soon his clones were escaping from groups consisting of four strong. Escaping was easy, it did not take much effort on his part all he needed to do was simply have his clones handle any pursuing enemies. Naruto continued to push forward adding chakra to his legs to boost the speed of his progress. Nothing followed him as he carried Hisui and vanished into the woods, branches and leaves soon sheltered him and Hisui as they moved away from the fighting. Effortlessly dropping onto the ground, Naruto allowed Hisui out of his arms. The green haired beauty's expression filled with frustration as she looked at her surroundings with a frown now plastered onto her face.

"Uchiha-san, you have to go back to help Arcadios. With your help they might be able to fend off the enemies." Hisui said as she caught the blondes attention. Their eyes made contact, neither spoke as they continued to stare into each others eyes.

Naruto was silent as he looked at her eyes before closing his eyes and turned away from her, "Hisui-hime, I shall honor Arcadios's request and keep you protected. I will not go back to help him and his men, it would be an insult if I did not to mention leaving you alone would be foolish."

Hisui's frown grown deeper as those words sank in, Naruto could see the frustration in her movements and it seemed that Arcadios was someone special to her. Not commenting on his observation, Naruto simply moved to the side and allowed her space to think. A zephyr passed by as Naruto continued to watch Hisui, his instincts kicking in Naruto rushed forward and tackled Hisui onto the ground. A second later, an arrow embedded itself onto the ground where Hisui once stood. Grabbing a few kuani from his pouch, Naruto launched them at a few incoming arrows. The projectiles clashed and the arrows were knocked off course, Naruto quickly got on his feet and grabbed hold of Hisui and jumped onto a tree branch as more arrows sailed in his direction. Not long after arrows soon rained down upon the duo, Naruto created five clones; once they were created kuanis were in their hands and arrows were soon knocked away from the original and the princess in his arms.

'Where are they coming from!' Naruto thought as his mind focused on escaping the pursuers. It was questionable on how they were able to find them so quickly was astounding and disturbing. Naruto had made sure his clones had distracted them that he knew for sure, and receiving no memories Naruto knew his clones were still active. The only plausible explanation was that this group had followed them specifically and not any of his clones, but that alone told Naruto of his enemies efficiency able to locate and pursue them at such an rate.

"Uchiha-san, what are we going to do now?" Hisui asked as she eyed the blonde her frown still in place.

"We need to find a safe location to plan our next move." Naruto answered her as he pushed forward and continued down the path he had intended. A light could be seen signifying the end of the forest. Scanning the terrain with an calculative eye Naruto looked for all possible escape routes they were now standing near a cliff with no possible ways to cross the distance between, mentally cursing himself Naruto turned to see a force of twenty strong enemies appear out of the forest with weapons drawn. Placing Hisui onto the ground, Naruto stood in front of her and kept her behind him as his eyes analyzed the new threat. The enemies were donned in black armor from head to toe without any exposed areas minimizing his chances of attack weak spots, several warriors had blades strapped around their hips and pikes in hand. Eyes catching a few guards further back sheltered by the shadows produced by leaves and branches of the forest, Naruto saw the bows they had in hand and knocked ready for use at any time.

"Hand over the princess!" one of them yelled, voice clearly masculine. Drawing his blade he pointed it at the two as his men followed his exampled and pikes were lowered in their direction ready to attack on a minutes notice.

'Damn, I can't engage them in hand to hand combat without opening up a chance for Hisui's life in the progress. I can only guarantee her protection now if I escape.' Naruto thought as he backed up, Hisui mimicking his actions steadily. As they were near the edge, Naruto stole a glance at the bottom seeing nothing but water. Naruto's eyes caught of a small rock near his foot and kicked it off the cliff, after a few minutes a noise was heard; but then again, there was an entire ocean of water below him and with that boosting his water release the small group of enemies would be no issue. That too would be a risk towards Hisui's life if he did not successfully defeat them on time, though he did not doubt his combat capabilities he would rather not take a risk.

Adding chakra to the seal etched into his right hand, a poof of smoke accompanied his Gunbai. The familiar weight of his weapon brought a slight smirk onto his face as chakra was added into it, as soon as his weapon was seen by the enemy arrows flew in their direction almost instantaneously. Swinging his fan, Naruto disrupted the flow of the arrows with a swing of his fan. A powerful gust of wind was released from his Gunbai and sent the arrows flying in various other directions. Multiple battle cries were heard as a small party of men carrying pikes charged forward with their weapons directed towards Naruto.

"Now that you have made your step in this dance allow me to make mine!" Naruto shouted as multiple wood clones formed and surrounded Hisui, their Gunbai's ready at a moments notice. Charging forward, Naruto added chakra to his legs and took a leap into the air and landed a few feet away from the charging men. They surrounded him and readied their pikes, strapping his Gunbai back onto his back he waited for them to attack. All the pikes shot forward at once, Naruto grabbed hold of the nearest one and yanked it forward carrying the wielder with it. Deflecting a pike, Naruto slammed the butt of his newly acquired weapon at a charging enemy the result sent his target onto the floor. Adding chakra to the pike in hand, Naruto sliced off another incoming pike which resulted in his very own weapon shattering from the density of his chakra. Frowning at that, Naruto sent a chakra powered kick at another enemy knocking him to the side.

More cries were heard as the rest of the men charged into battle, with more enemies to dance with, Naruto weaved through enemies as he found his intended target. Grabbing hold of the man who had demanded the princess earlier, he added chakra to his palm and shifted it into wind chakra. Placing his wind chakra encased palm on the armored enemies head, the wind chakra shattered the helmet into tiny pieces as men slowed downed their charge staring at their leader and enemy in hesitation.

"Now, why don't you tell me who sent you for the princess." Naruto commanded as he looked down at the man with his battle crazed smirk gone. Struggling from his grasp, Naruto could see resistance in his eyes. Activating his Sharingan, Naruto looked down at the man once more, "I see defiance still present, why don't you look into my eyes."

Casting an illusion on the man, Naruto tossed him to the side as he looked at the others surrounding him with his battle crazed smirk appearing once more. One enemy rushed forward and swung his sword aiming to cu his head clean off, smirk widening Naruto ducked under the swing and sent a sweeping kick at the enemy knocking him to the ground. For reassurance, Naruto sent one last kick at the enemy that ignited the fire in the enemies hearts as they too charged at him. It was not long before multiple armored men dropped onto the floor in multiple thuds, cutting the flow of chakra to his eyes Naruto turned to face Hisui once more. Adrenaline died down as Naruto loss his smirk and his impassive mask was worn once more. Hisui was looking at Naruto with eyes the size of dinner plates, though she had seen some powerful mages in her time, Naruto easily took the place as the most powerful. Single handily defeating a force of that size without magic said much of his skill in hand to hand combat, and from the looks of it Naruto did not seem to even tire from the battle.

"Hisui-hime, we must leave now. More men will follow them soon, and I believe they shall increase in numbers as more come along." Naruto said catching her attention and snapping her out of her slight shock.

Hearing rustling of branches and snaps of twigs, Naruto nodded to his clones. They charged forward and headed to engage the enemies, but they were too slow as men charged into the clearing with weapons drawn and ready. Forming the ram hand sign, Naruto and his clones controlled and manipulated the newly created wind currents in their palms and sent them to the ground. Dust was kicked into the air and obscured the enemies vision, once the dust cleared nothing was left in the area except the bodies of their defeated comrades.

* * *

Hisui shifted in her slumber as her eyes fluttered open and a groan was released from her mouth as she sat up slowly. Pushing off the black cloak decorated with red clouds off of her body, she blinked a few times as she tried to shake off the drowsiness. A grimace adorned her face as slight pain shot up form her back, looking around with hazy eyes they widened when Hisui caught sight of the familiar whiskered blonde. Jumping back slightly, Hisui slammed the back of her head against solid rock and another groan was released as she held the back of her head cursing under her breathe. Naruto watched in slight amusement as he released a chuckle, noticing the glare Hisui was sending his way he just shook his head and offered her his hand. Helping Hisui up, Naruto walked outside of the cave they were using as shelter and looked around the surrounding area.

After escaping the men that were after Hisui, Naruto had managed to find shelter in the form of a cave a good distance from the previous location of the men they were escaping from. Deciding it was best to rest, Naruto had a kept guard when Hisui drifted off into sleep and he too joined her and made a clone to keep watch for approaching enemies. Result of that action allowed Naruto to rest up and his wasted chakra to regenerate, though it was not even a small fraction of his total reserves it was still nice to have full reserves to go into combat with. Though his chakra control was unrefined he could still use a majority of his S-Ranked techniques without using more chakra than necessary, even with his grandfathers training his chakra control was still average. That was the only downside of having massive reserves like his and Menma's, such reserves lowered their ability to control their chakra; Menma had more of it due to the presence of the Kyubi, he was not very far behind.

Naruto grabbed his cloak from the floor and wore it over his robes once more. Stretching a bit, Naruto loosened his tightened muscles and released a audible breathe. He was going to be needed at his peak condition if those after Hisui caught up to them and it was always best to have his body at it prime. Fighting off enemies with a weakened body was simply foolish and the chances of making out of a battle with a weakened body was dangerously low. Turning to Hisui, Naruto came to the decision of reaching the closest town was best, and since his train ride was interrupted near the next stop which was Clover Town, and he and Hisui got a good distance from the train; so if he followed the rail road it would lead them to the next town which was Onibus Town.

"Hisui-hime, we have to leave soon." Naruto said as he caught the green haired princesses attention. Looking at the scenery around him, Naruto knew they were only half a days travel form Onibus Town. The town was situated near Clover Town and Oshibana Town, as they used the same railway. Getting there they would be able to call for help from Rune Knights and Naruto would hand Hisui over to them, "The sooner we get to Onibus Town, the sooner we could get you to safety."

Hisui merely nodded as she allowed the blonde to pick her up off her feet and carry her away. Having been travelling like this for an entire day now she got used to it, soon enough they were moving heading in the direction of Onibus Town. Not long Naruto caught sight of the rail road tracks and picked up his paste following the tracks to his destination. Though there were no real threats, he still needed to maintain distance from their pursuers as Hisui did not have any combat experience as he did. Engaging the enemy without a second worry was the combat style he was used to, being partnered up with other S-Ranked Missing Nin such as himself he did not need to provide them constant protection, only a bit of assistance from time to time. But having to protect Hisui did not allow him to satisfy his crave for a good battle, having to watch her constantly and protect her from any enemies. Naruto knew she dabbled in the art of magic, but she held no actual combat experience due to her position in society.

"Uchiha-san, I never got to ask why did you decide to help me?" Hisui asked as she stared at the blonde Uchiha. Naruto glanced at her for a second before his eyes drifted back to the road ahead. Hisui really wanted to know, though she was a princess Naruto could have refused and allowed her to face her issue without his assistance, so help from him was surprising to say the least.

"I wonder as well, as we keep moving I question myself, why am I helping you when I could be back in Magnolia Town enjoying myself. Then again, I could catch the next train to Magnolia Town..." Naruto said as Hisui's expression shifted to a nervous one with a hint of fear in her eyes. Naruto's lips twitched as a slight smile formed on his face seeing Hisui's nervousness when he voiced his thoughts of abandoning her.

"I'm just joking." Naruto said as he glanced at her waiting for a visible reaction, he was not disappointed as the nervousness disappeared and was turned with annoyance and a hint of anger. Seeing that, Naruto's slight smile grew larger as he focused on moving once more. Hisui was not amused, but then her eyes widened in revelation, this was the most she had gotten the blonde to say since he had escaped with her. Not only that, he was joking now and Hisui never believed someone like Naruto would joke it just seemed so out of character for the blonde then her eyes widened further as she looked at him once more with worry now visible on her face. Naruto saw this as well and decided to speak once more, "Don't worry hime, I'm still the same Uchiha. Can't I joke without you questioning me for someone else?"

Hisui blushed slightly as he made the comment and turned serious as she looked at him once more, "Tell me the real reason you are helping me."

Naruto thought of it for a bit. Truth be told he did not really know why he was helping Hisui, true her situation interested him, but in normal situation he would not openly help her simply shadowing her until his interest was quenched was what he would have done normally. But this was not normal for him, then again he was never seemed to follow normality at all. There was something about her that intrigued him, but he could not grasp it so his reason for helping her was simple, "I don't know why I am helping you."

* * *

"Is Naruto-nii-san back yet?" Wendy asked as she turned to question Mirajane who was busy wiping a mug. That was the first this Wendy had asked when she entered the Guildhall, knowing Mirajane helped keep track of the requests so she would be the first to know if her brother returned.

"No, Naruto-kun isn't back yet Wendy-chan." Mirajane replied with a smile as she placed the cleaned mug down and wiped her hands off with a cloth. Seeing the worried expression now adorning Wendy's face she decided to calm the younger mages nerve, "Don't worry Wendy-chan, after all it is your Nii-san. Naruto-kun is possibly the most powerful mage in the Guild, he'll be back. Why don't I prepare something for you to eat."

"Thank you for the offer Mira-san, but me and Carla already took a request, we're supposed to meet the client in a few minutes. Goodbye Mira-san." Wendy responded as she bowed to Mirajane and walked away heading towards the double doors once more.

Lucy walked into the Guildhall a little later, seeing Wendy leave she greeted her and the young dragon slayer responded in kind. Entering the Guildhall she went to the bar immediately as she sat on a stool, Mirajane greeted her as she sat down, "Mira-chan, did Wendy-chan come to ask about Naruto-san again?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun should have been back by now but he seems to be running late." Mirajane said as she handed over a beer to a Guild member.

"Wendy-chan really worries about Naruto-san doesn't she?" Lucy asked as she looked towards the front doors and returned her gaze to Mirajane after a few seconds of staring.

"Wendy-chan has adored Naruto-kun for as long as I have known her." Mirajane responded with a smile seeing the curious look on Lucy's face Mirajane decided to elaborate, "Ever since they joined the Guild, all Wendy has shown as adoration for Naruto-kun even though they aren't real siblings."

"They really have a strong bond don't they?"

"Yeah, they are as close as real siblings." Mirajane replied then a thought struck her, reaching for a piece of paper she placed it before Lucy and began explaining, "The Miss Fairy Tail Contest is going to start later on today, you should sign up if you need the prize money."

"I could use this for my rent!" Lucy exclaimed as she held the paper high and a huge grin found itself onto her face.

* * *

A train pulled up in Magonolia Train station as the doors slid open and a wave of passengers moved out of the train and they headed to their destinations. Walking out along with the group was none other than Naruto, he had left his Akatsuki cloak draped over his robes but with a new addition to his outfit. Pinned onto his chest was a medal, more specifically with the design of the Royal Family of Fiore. The medal was given to friends of the E. Fiore family, with that item new benefits in the country had opened up for him. Having such a thing would help him definitely in the future, so helping the princess did have other benefits rather than satisfying his curiosity.

Walking away from the train station, Naruto moved through the familiar setting and headed towards the Guildhall. The sight of the city made him frown, there seemed to be floating lacerima in the sky, having no knowledge of what they did he decided with his original plan and head to the Guildhall. Having been gone for over an entire week, Wendy would have been worried about him so he would need to ease her mind. Making his way towards the new site of the Guildhall, Naruto entered the gates and headed towards the doors. Before he could enter, a barrier made of Runes flared into existence stopping him before he could even enter the building. Frowning at the Runes, Naruto looked into the building for some sort of clue for why a barrier was erected at the entrance and his eyes widened. Ever female member of the Fairy Tail Guild were turned into stone, but that was not why his eyes were wide. The reason was Wendy, she was not spared as she stood there alongside Mirajane with Carla frozen in stone as well.

"Naruto-kun!" Makarov yelled out catching the shinobi's attention from the other side of the barrier. Looking at the blonde, the elderly Master spoke in a frantic voice, "You have to stop Laxus immediately! He is making our family fight, Evergreen turned the girls into stone with her eye magic and if they are not defeated then they would crumble to dust. Please Naruto-kun, I do not want to see my children fight among themselves... Please stop Laxus."

"Naruto! Kick his ass for me!" Natsu yelled out with fire spewing from his mouth.

Naruto answered with a stiff nod as his Sharingan spun into existence, rage built up in his chest as his primary goal was set in mind. True he was angry at Laxus for initiating such a thing, but Evergreen was his target at the moment. Turning his beloved sister into stone was what would unleash his wrath upon those fools, he had been unable to protect the ones precious to him in the past but he was not going to fail now. With power he possessed Naruto would protect Wendy with his life. Moving out of the courtyard, Naruto's Sharingan worked over time as it looked everywhere trying to locate his target. Sprinting into town, Naruto spotted his target sitting on top of a building looking down on him. Evergreen had light brown hair, brown eyes and visible pink lips. On her eyes were a pair of oval glasses, she had a voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. Her hair was arranged in a sideways ponytail and she wore a green dress with what looked like wings on the back. She also wore grey stockings and white sandals with a fan with hearts in hand, her Guild stamp visible on the right side of her bosom.

"EVERGREEN!" Naruto shouted in rage as he charged forward his eyes spinning around in a crazed fashion. Evergreen hearing her name being called she looked in the direction where it originated and her eyes widened from shock and fear. Charging towards her was none other than Naruto Uchiha himself, one of the most powerful Guild members in all of Fairy Tail and it looked like he was out for blood.

 **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun"** Evergreen shouted as she waved her arms as she released a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. The needled headed straight for the charging Naruto who did not even slow down as he headed straight for the needles. It did not matter to Evergreen as she continued sending a barrage of needles towards the blonde, all she wanted to do was simply keep the enraged blonde away. She knew that there were little things that could anger Naruto, and one of them was endangering Wendy. If such a thing came up, Naruto was not a person you would want as an enemy.

Though her needles kept firing at Naruto, they did not even touch him as the blonde was weaving through the barrage of magical needles with inhumane speed. Appearing in front of Evergreen, Naruto sent a punch towards her but Evergreen quickly jumped out of the way before his fist could connect. Naruto's fist slammed into the chimney of the building Evergreen once stood on and the bricks shattered into dust and tiny pieces. Turning on her eye magic, she tilted her glasses to the side and looked Naruto directly in the eyes, but her magic did not take effect as she was thrown into a world of blackness, realizing it was an illusion she tried to dispel it with all her might eventually she was able to do it. Evergreen's eyes widened once more as fear consumed her once more, Naruto turned to face her and the expression of pure hatred and blood lust on his face seemed to paralyze her mind and body keeping her rooted into one place. Rushing her before she could even move Naruto pinned her to the ground with his eyes spinning rapidly, Evergreen could only stare at him with fear filled eyes.

"You will release your spell immediately..." Naruto said in a dangerously low voice as his eyes bore into her own. Evergreen could only manage a shaky nod as she was mesmerized by the blondes eyes, the fear in her heart not forgotten as she undid her spell she had placed upon the woman of Fairy Tail.

* * *

The double doors of the Cathedral were forcefully kicked open, with force behind the kick sent the double doors flying off their hinges as Naruto entered the room with a glare plastered onto his face. Standing there with his arms crossed was Laxus himself with a smirk on his face, seeing the arrival of Naruto the blonde mage could only smirk. His ultimate challenge had arrived! Naruto approached Laxus with anger visible in his movements, a good distance set them apart with Naruto glaring at him. If looks could kill, Laxus's very existence would be extinguished.

"So you've finally arrived huh Naruto!" Laxus shouted in joy as his smirk got wider. Naruto continued to glare waiting for the arrogant lightning mage to continue speaking, "Now we can finally see who is the greatest mage in all of Fairy Tail! You vs me! I've been waiting for this rematch since my defeat in your hands five years ago, now I will finally defeat you!"

"Laxus... You did all of this was to simply find out who was the strongest among us all." Naruto began as he continued to glare at the crazed blonde. Laxus continued smirking, not even bothered by the blondes anger, "It seems your defeat in my hands years ago was not enough, now allow me to rectify here and now! Prepare yourself Laxus!"

Laxus charged forward with his lightning consuming his entire body, approaching Naruto he sent a punch at the blonde. Catching the blow, Laxus sent a lightning power fist once more at him catching him in the stomach. Utilizing this advantage Laxus tossed Naruto to the side and sent a bolt of concentrated lightning towards him shocking Naruto to his very core. Crumbling to the ground, Naruto twitched from the lightning coursing in his body. Laxus grinned further but his short victory ended when he saw Naruto continue to lay on the floor twitching, Laxus was arrogant but by no means stupid. The victory seemed too easy and Naruto hardly put up a fight, then his eyes widened in shock as he realized he had made eye contact with the blonde when they were conversing. Flaring his magic, Laxus was able to cancel the illusion placed on him and the scenery around him shattered like glass. Looking around, he spotted Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and a emotionless mask covered his face.

"You may have been able to place me under a illusion but this isn't over yet! It is only beginning!" Laxus screamed with fury in his voice, channeling his magic around him once more lightning danced across his body as he prepared to charge once more.

"This battle was over once you looked into my eyes, Laxus." Naruto replied as his eyes spun around faster and a slight smirk formed on his face, "The amazing about illusions are if one was weak enough they would not be able to tell the difference between dream and reality. Now I ask you this Laxus, which realm do you reside in now, dream or reality?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Super sorry for the late and short chapter but me and my brother had to move so our internet was down for a few days and we had now way to type since we use the website to type out stories. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review, I would appreciate that. Now I will officially confirm the paring, it is going to be Mirajane and Hisui, since I rarely see these girls paired with Naruto so there you have it. Anyways, moving on, the fight well not even considered a fight with Evergreen was super short since Naruto when he tries and releases his true power outclasses every member of Fairy Tail. Thanks again guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hThe Unknown Hero**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys, my brother and I are working extra hard to bring you guys the chapters but since we have midterms soon there will be a slight delay. We gotta keep our grades up, so I will say sorry now so you guys get the heads up. Moving on, this chapter will be a fight against Laxus and then the beginning or somewhere in the middle of the next Arc I am not sure yet. Anyways, I just wanted to talk about the story so far, as you know Naruto is warming up to Fairy Tail slow but he is. And when time comes, Naruto's cold exterior will be broken by his romantic interests. Many many times have I been annoyed about some things in Fairy Tail like for example, Erza. She has some of the worst fight scenes ever if you guys watched the Anime or read the Manga you would know that her fights with Minerva were bullshit. I mean seriously armor that could defy the laws of magic after it is donned and has never been worn in ten years since it took too much magical energy and ERZA of all people wears? If that isn't bullshit enough, lets go to the next one, her fight against Minerva during the Tartaros Arc she gives her a damn speech about friendship and Minerva loses her personality that took TEN YEARS to build up and was broken by a friendship speech! COME ON!**

 **If you like Erza great, I like her too but her fights are sometimes too bullshit for me to handle. Now that I am done with my rant, I want to talk about something that may interest you all. My brother and I are collaborating. We have our own abilities and help each other with our own stories, so we decided it was time for us to make a story together. We want your opinion on which anime we should write about, of course it is going to be a Naruto crossover so we need your opinions on which story would be best. There is a poll set up for that so please vote for what anime/game/book, note that all choices are things we both are familiar with so some that we are not both familiar with will not be added. Thanks for your time, now onto questions.**

 **Marce C. Dollneaz: Thank you for the review and please keep reading this T_T.**

 **Rairyuujin: I am glad you like the pairing, I tried to be unique about the pairing.**

 **greenstripe: Thank you and I do plan on making the relationships more believable since some stories have them fall in love so fast it seems so forced. And to relieve your mind, Mirajane will not fall in love with him after the Edolas Arc.**

 **Sa06Ev12: Thank you for the support!**

 **madeyemoody95: I hope the story continues to help you through your time, Sorry you were a bit disappointed that it was not a single pairing but the fight between Laxus and Naruto was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.**

 **dragonfox123: There is going to be a display of something amazing in this chapter.**

 **AnimeMyWorld: Glad you liked the ending and thank you, P.S Mirajane is in the double pairing.**

 **DKa Darkness: I am sorry that you find it boring.**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Hahaha, now that you mention it, it sort of does in a sense.**

 **Gogeta444: Do not worry this chapter will be having to do with the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, but since I decided to shorten it I hope you're okay with that. And the relationship build up will happen you just wait.**

 **FallenSpectre: Well thank you for the kind words and hope this was fast enough for you.**

 **Tharealzero: That crossed my mind, but I will have something similar to that but he wont necessarily get back there but something else.**

 **Knight Of Hades: I am glad you like the Hisui pairing.**

 **Zero-Tails317: Ah sorry my friend, but thank you for continuing to read the story even though you don't like the pairing! We need more people like you!**

 **Hunter792: I will try my best to do this pairing right so just wait and see.**

 **Passingby: Yeah it was suppose to be a single pairing, but my brother gave me an idea of a double pairing combining his idea of a rare girl (Hisui) and my favorite girl （Mirajane).**

 **redlox2: Age I didn't think of, but if I had to choose one I would say 14 or 13.**

 **Elemental Ninja 1608: Thank you for the feedback.**

 **Now onto the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 11**

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Laxus chanted as his fist was lifted into the air and a sphere of yellow lightning formed around his clenched fist and soon expanded into enormous proportions, **"Raging Bolt!"**

Naruto watched as the massive sphere of lightning descended upon him and did not even bat an eyelash, the attack Naruto knew was powerful so avoiding it was best; but the issue was that Laxus was seemingly losing himself to rage and his senses were clouded with rage thus making him very predictable. Rat-Monkey-Tiger-Boar-Hare-Horse-Snake-Ox. Reaching into his hidden kunai pouch, Naruto threw two sealing tags into the air, they floated around him in a circle as the sphere of lightning made contact with him. Though the attack had hit its target, it caused no harm to the target whatsoever. Stopping the attack from reaching him was a massive sphere of Kanji that were released from the two tags Naruto had thrown.

 **"Lightning Dragon's: Breakdown Fist!"** Laxus yelled as he continued on with his assault yet as he bent his arm back and gathered a large amount of magic into his bent back arm and shot it forward prompting an yellow magical circle to appear before his moving fist and a massive version of his fist made of nothing but lightning shot forward.

'So, he's like Natsu but something's different.' Naruto thought as he began moving through hand sings. Boar-Dog-Tiger-Monkey-Rat-Ox-Hare. **"Wind Release: Gale of The Roaring Heavens"** Naruto placed his hands together and a large portion of chakra was formed into his hands and a ferocious tornado shot from his hands and gradually grew in size until it nearly consumed the entire Cathedral. The tornado consumed the incoming fist and continued on its path of destruction heading straight for Laxus, not slowing down.

Charging magic to his mouth and soon a large magical circle appeared before his mouth and he released a concentrated, destructive blast of lightning, **"Lightning Dragon's: Roar!"** the blast of lightning made contact with the tornado and soon a massive light consumed the entire Cathedral destroying whatever was left from their first attacks.

Once the light died down, Naruto stood there with his hands crossed and Laxus glared at his fellow blonde with a frustrated look of hatred; Naruto happily replied with his own glare as he prepared to attack. **"Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears"** Stomping his foot, Naruto channeled chakra into the earth as it traveled beneath Laxus and rock pillars shot from the earth beneath him and tried to skew him. Laxus proved to be annoying as he was consumed by a wave of lightning and disappeared from the spot where he once stood.

 **"Lightning Dragon's: Iron Fist!"** Laxus directed a lightning powered punch towards Naruto who sent a punch of his own to meet his opponents. Naruto's fist was coated with lightning's natural enemy, wind. The two attacks made contact and the earth beneath them shattered from the force of the attack and rocks and rubble shot in random directions.

"Laxus, you really think you could surprise me when my eyes are out?" Naruto asked as he kept applying pressure to his attack. Laxus didn't reply immediately as he too sent more magical power to his fist to push his fellow blonde back.

"The position as the most powerful mage is mine!" Laxus screamed as he gave a final push and sent a large burst of magical power into his fist and pushed Naruto back. Naruto grunted as he planted his feet on the ground, he had not expected Laxus use that much power in his attack; the sudden force Laxus had added had caught him off guard.

"You have improved Laxus I admit, but that is not enough to defeat me!" Naruto responded as he exploded in a cloud of smoke temporarily shielding himself from Laxus's line of sight. Laxus looked around frantically for his opponent, though the smoke was obscuring his view

 **"Fire Release: Flame Tiger Bombing"** Naruto expelled a wave of fire from his mouth and took on the shape of an tiger as it raced towards its intended target. Laxus turned to face the incoming attack and charged magic into both his hands. And a blast of lightning shot from his hands and blasted the incoming fire tiger, a small explosion occurred and both attacks cancelled out each other, much to Laxu's frustration.

 **"Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field"** Stopping his foot onto the ground, a crack was created under Laxus. Naruto sent fire chakra into the crack, boiling the earth beneath Laxus and Naruto clapped his hands and a massive fiery explosion was created where Laxus stood. The fiery explosion consumed a good portion of the Cathedral and burned away excess rubble from their previous clash. Naruto waited patiently as the fire continued to burn with no signs of stopping on its path of destruction.

Once the fire died down, Laxus stood there his clothes singed off and a look of utter fury washed his face. Giving a roar of bloody murder, Laxus charged forward his body encased in lightning boosting his speed. Bringing back a fist, Laxus aimed it towards Naruto who got into a loose stance and channeled wind chakra into his arms, **"Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist"** Naruto then proceeded to punch the air and a giant whirlwind was released and shot towards the incoming target. Laxus did not relent as he too kept pushing through the wind not even stopping his movements.

Using this as an opportunity, Naruto charged forward into the whirlwind and directed a punch at Laxus. His attempt was a success as Laxus was sent sprawling back, with the extra power from the wind boosting his chakra enhanced fist. Laxus did not stay down for long as a minute or so passed and he got back up his rage seemed to only increase, the punch had seemed to fuel his rage further. **"Lightning Dragon's: Heavenward Halberd"** Giving a roar filled with rage and hatred, Laxus encased himself in a wave of lightning and raised both his hands into the air and lightning generated between his palms and a massive sphere of lightning formed and soon rapidly changed into a spear. Throwing the spear towards Naruto, it sped through the air and quickly closed the distance between them.

Tiger-Hare-Dragon. **"Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance"** Naruto created a cyclone of petals and directed it towards the spear of lightning. The two forces clashed and lightning danced around the cyclone of petals, due to his chakras dense properties it was able to overpower the lightning and add it into the attack. The lightning enhanced cyclone tore through the air and shot towards Laxus who smirked and multiple **Thought Projections** that filled his side of the Cathedral. The cyclone destroyed everything in its path and Laxus was nowhere in sight, all the **Thought Projections** were all scattered in the wind. Thankfully his Sharingan was able to catch Laxus speeding towards him.

Leaning his head to the right, Naruto dodged Laxus's punch and kneed the dragon slayer in the stomach, coughing a bit Laxus grabbed hold of him and wrapped both his arms around him. Lightning coursed through his entire body and entered Naruto's, the area was lit up by the lightning and electrocuted Naruto. Releasing a grunt, Naruto replaced himself with a log and escaped from Laxus's clutches. Lightning was still present in Naruto's body as his movements were strained as lightning prevented him from moving at his regular speeds. Mentally berating himself for allowing Laxus to land a blow on him, Naruto's senses went haywire and he turned behind him. His eyes widened as Laxus appeared before him cloaked in lightning bringing his fist down aiming for Naruto's face. Once his face made contact, Laxus expected to meet resistance but his fist passed through Naruto as if he had no physical form. Laxus's eyes widened in shock as he flared his magic and his surroundings vanished and Naruto vanished as well. Turning around, Laxus turned to see Naruto was upon him with his fist knocked back and directed towards him.

Taking the punch, Laxus stumbled back a bit before another punch knocked the breathe right out of his lungs and a kick sent him flying back. His body slammed against the wall and Laxus grunted in pain as he steadied himself and prepared for his trump card. Laxus knew he was no match for Naruto, and frankly he didn't believe anyone in the entire Guild could match the blonde in power and skill. Naruto was very powerful and most definitely the most powerful mage in all of Fairy Tail, so it was going to take something bigger to bring down someone like him. After years, Laxus had found the technique that would bring his ultimate victory, **Fairy Law**. The technique that his grandfather knew and the same one that brought down Jose during the Guild war, and it would the one to bring down one of the most powerful mages Laxus knew about, Naruto Uchiha. But before he could cast it, Laxus had to make sure Naruto was delayed from stopping him from casting the spell.

 **"Lightning Dragon's: Heavenward Halbred"** Laxus created another massive spear of lightning and aimed it Naruto. Throwing the spear towards him, Laxus then quickly began channeling his magic into his hands and prepared to use his spell.

The double doors of the Cathedral were pushed open and entered two individuals, Natsu and Erza. The two new arrivals looked on in shock as the lightning spear was aimed in their general direction and Naruto cursed his luck. Moving in front of them, Naruto unsealed his Gunbai and brought it in front of him. Channeling chakra into his Gunbai, Naruto formed a massive blue barrier that shielded all three of them from the attack. Before the attack could finish, Naruto swung his Gunbai and dispersed the attack.

"You should not have come here." Naruto said to the two new arrivals and turned to face them with a contempt look on his face. Natsu and Erza both held different expressions, Natsu was indifferent as he ignored Naruto's words and glared bloody murder at Laxus. Erza sent him an apologetic look before turning to face Laxus with a frown on her face and her sword drawn and ready to cut him down. Sighing, Naruto too followed their actions and turned to look at Laxus.

"Finally! After five years I will show you the fruit of my training! I will show you the power that I now possess!" Laxus shouted with maddened glee as magic flowed around his body, **"Fairy Law... Activate!"**

A wave of yellow magic washed the entire room blinding all three of the opposing Fairy Tail mages, it did not end there as the light rose into the heavens and consumed the entire town. The blinding light dimmed and died after a minute or so and soon Laxus looked around marveling at his accomplishments, that was until he spotted Naruto, Natsu, and Erza standing there not a single scratch on them. Confusion consumed Laxus as he looked at the three in disbelief and he looked at his hands trying to think why his spell did not work. While Laxus was racking his brain, Naruto followed his example and thought of all possibilities of why the spell did not do what it was intended for. Then it hit him, Makarov had explained to him about the **Three Great Fairy Magics** , consisting of **Fairy Glitter** , **Fairy Law** , and **Fairy Sphere**. The magic was powerful, extremely powerful, and those spells were unique to Fairy Tail mages only as shown by Makarov and Laxus able to cast **Fairy Law**.

Reasons for the spells failure was because one reason, the caster. Laxus was the reason for the spells failure, though his actions and casting was correct his heart was not. The power of **Fairy Law** was created to defend the Fairy Tail mages, and one to cast it they must consider the other an enemy. Somewhere Laxus still thought of them as comrades thus leading to the spells failure, not only that but is also gave Naruto something else to ponder on. Looking at the shocked Laxus, Naruto decided to speak, "Laxus, the reason **Fairy Law** failed was because you still consider us your comrades."

That shocked all individuals present in the room as Laxus looked at Naruto in shock and Natsu and Erza both stared at the blonde with faces filled with confusion and shock. Deciding it was best to elaborate, Naruto spoke, "You had done actions need to preform the spell correctly, but you lacked a key ingredient in the spell. To use **Fairy Law** on must consider the ones before him enemies, but somewhere deep down you still believe us to be your comrades Laxus."

"That's impossible..." Laxus murmured as he shook his head in denial, not meeting any of the present mages's gaze he continued to shake his head in denial. Naruto kept a blank expression on is face as Natsu and Erza both had conflicted looks on theirs, truth was none of them knew what to do in this situation. Sure Laxus had made them fight each other and tried to take over the Guild, but he was still a member of the Guild and a family member. That was the thoughts of both Natsu and Erza, Naruto on the other hand did not have the same views as the Guild, he was indifferent though he thought Laxus deserved punishment he did not act upon his mind set and allowed things to play out. His mind set of kill or be killed needed to change if he wished to stay in Fairy Tail, for Wendy he would try to change his mindset to fit in.

Stepping back, he allowed both Natsu and Erza forward to confront him. Naruto soon blended into the background and a figure appeared and stood beside him watching the scene unfold. Naruto didn't even spare a glance at the new arrival as he spoke in a casual tone, "Mystogan, you're late."

A slight smile formed on the S-Class Mages face, though hidden under his green mask Naruto could sense his amusement. Mystogan glanced at Naruto for a few seconds before turning to look at Natsu and Erza confront Laxus he only kept his eyes on the scene for a few seconds before replying, "I was not needed, with you around Fairy Tail is in safe hands. Besides, I came back a while ago but you were already engaging Laxus in a fight, you weren't having trouble so I did not intervene."

Nodding his head in response, Naruto moved out of the Cathedral with Mystogan trailing behind him. They were done here. If Laxus acted out once more, Natsu and Erza could handle him they were no longer needed. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky as it struck the top of the Cathedral, the two sighed and continued walking. Natsu and Erza would handle him they were sure, Naruto had already weakened him to a degree that it was not dangerous for a mage at Natsu's level to engage Laxus in combat.

* * *

Fantasia, the parade that Fairy Tail put up each year in celebration of the Harvest Festival. A majority of the Guild was participating in the event as they all had their own floats to perform on, this year Naruto did not participate as he had decided not too much to Wendy's disappointment. The Battle of Fairy Tail as people had dubbed it ended, Laxus had been beaten by the combined forces of Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel. They were able to beat him once more though it could have been Laxus's victory easily. Leaving Laxus to Natsu and Erza was not his best ideas, but it seemed as if they had an issue to deal with so he would respect their decision and allowed them to fight Laxus. Besides, his ideal punishment for him would not have sat well with the Guild so allowing them to do it was easy enough, and it was best not to get his hands dirty. Laxus had been punished with excommunication, banished from the Guild his team the Thunder God Tribe were allowed to stay but he was banished. Makarov had recovered from his heart attack and was healthy and fit enough to participate in the upcoming parade.

"Nii-san you aren't going to be in the parade?" Wendy asked as she looked over at her brother who sat beside her on top of their apartments roof. The spot they chose was special to them, it was the spot where Naruto himself came to think and also the exact spot where they spent the last five years watching the Fantasia parade. Though they participated once, Naruto preferred to watched his Guild mates perform and show off their magic to the people of Magnolia Town. Wendy and Naruto watched as the first float moved through their line of sight and they watched on, it continued to move until Makarov's float passed and the cheering got louder. Spotting Laxus watching from an alleyway, Makarov put up the sign followed by every other Guild member, Naruto made eye contact with Laxus and they shared a look before he too put up the sign. Wendy followed his example and she gave the excommunicated dragon slayer a smile Laxus seeing this entire sight had tears building up in his eyes as turned around and walked away, not looking back.

'Laxus, you were an annoyance that endangered Wendy. But you did provide a good dance, though I wish to have nothing to do with you I wish you good luck on your travels. As a fighter to the next.' Naruto thought as he watched his fellow blonde vanished from sight and returned his gaze towards the parade with a mixture of emotions building in his chest. Naruto knew Laxus was doing what he thought was best for the Guild, so he could not blame him for that. It was his interpretation of what it meant to protect the Guild, but he had endangered Wendy and that was the reason for his negative emotions towards the other blonde.

"Nii-san, do you think Laxus-san will ever come back?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know Wendy... I don't know..."

* * *

"You have your orders. Angel you will gather what information you can about the alliance of Guilds. Cobra, Midnight, Racer, and Hoteye you four are staying behind." a man with neat silver hair that reached down to his shoulders with dark eyes and dark skin. Unique markings decorated his face, they took the form of straight black lines. He held in his right hand was a staff with a skull decorating the top. This was Brain, leader of the Dark Guild known as Oracion Seis.

"Of course Brain-sama." Angel responded, she was a young woman small in stature pale skin, brown eyes, and short silverly hair, with bangs covering her forehead. She wore a short dress made of feathers with a set of feathery wings that hanged from her back. The dress split from her naval and revealed much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep revealing cut was aligned with feathers on either side that continued up her torso and wrapped around her shoulders in the form of a collar. Her skirt was split down the middle, and on her head was a blue ribbon and also dark blue gloves were worn along with her boots were long blue stockings.

Cobra merely nodded in reply. He was a slim man of average height with tanned skin, with spiky upwards style maroon hair; aside from the tuft that covered his forehead and the bangs farming his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. He had slanted eyes and a flat nose and prominent canine teeth, and circular earrings on his pointed ears. Cobra's outfit consisted of an elaborate long white coat with purple innards and a dark shirt with crimson red pants and a pair of boots.

Racer smirked and nodded his head, Race was a tall man with a long face and blond and black hair; his hair was style in a long spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close shaven. He also possessed similar blonde extremely long jutting upwards eyebrows, a long hook nose and a reduced Glasgow smile. His outfit consisted of a red and white racing jacket and similar pants with sunglasses worn that had a green tinge to it.

"As long as we get paid, plenty of money right!" Hoteye replied with a smile. Hoteye had a tall and imposing figure his body held geometrical forms he had long wavy and flowing orange hair reaching below his shoulders with blue eyes and long eyelashes; a prominent, flat nose and full, red feminine lips. His large forehead topped his eyes directly due to his lack of eyebrows. His massive torso and arms looked even more massive compared to his rather thin legs. His outfit consisted of a loose black shirt, white light sleeves adorned by a series of dark merged rhombuses, a white collar closed on the front of his shirt with a sash tied around his waist. Under it was a pair of simple light pants tucked in with leg warmers near the bottom.

The last member known as Midnight did not reply but simply snored. Midnight was a very lean, slightly effeminate young man with short spiky black hair on top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; long strands of white hair framed his face with the right bang decorated with five beads. His outfit consisted of a white vest with fur adorning the edges, a white armlet around his right biceps, and a black choker around his neck. He also wore yellow pants with back designs on them and burgundy boots.

"When this plan succeeds we will finally have Nirvana!" Brain exclaimed in joy as he spread his arms wide open.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I need to speak to you." Makarov said as he caught the blondes attention, Naruto nodded his head in response as he followed the short Guild Master into his office upstairs. Once they entered the familiar room, Naruto sat down on one of the two available chairs and turned his attention to Makarov. Makarov seated himself and spoke in a serious tone, "Naruto-kun, I have received some troubling news. The Dark Guild Oracion Seis seems to be on the move, there has been a meeting called between Guild Masters and I wish for you to attend with me."

"Of course Master." Naruto replied but curiosity flooded him as he decided to ask about the questions forming in his mind, "Master, I must ask why me? Though I have been here for years, why me in such an important meeting?"

"Naruto-kun, there are many reasons for you to accompany me to this meeting. But there is one in particular." Makarov began as he leaned back and studied Naruto's curious look on his face, "One of them is your influence. You being able to take down Jose, one of the Ten Wizard Saints and also with you being one of our most powerful mages you could be help in persuading some Guild Masters to help in stopping Oracion Seis before they cause too much trouble."

"I understand Master." Naruto nodded in acceptance as he knew there was more to this reason, but he accepted it. There were more than one reason but he would accompany him there to gather some information, and it would allow him to get some experience on how these Guild Meetings worked. It was one of the few things he had little to no knowledge on, so it was a good chance to gather whatever information he did not have as of yet.

"Good, meet me in Magnolia Town Station in three days." Makarov said as he nodded his head, clearly pleased with Naruto's reply, "You may leave now."

Naruto nodded his head once more and walked out of the room without another word. Makarov's expression stayed serious until he released a sign, these events that had been involving his Guild, his family had been stressing him out worrying about his children's safety and this new one would be the most worrisome of them all. Having to send his children to fight a Guild of dangerous mages that made up a portion of the Balam Alliance.

* * *

"Mira-san, can I ask you for help?" Wendy asked as she approached the ivory beauty who was tending the bar in the Guildhall. Wendy was currently seated upon a stool as she conversed with Mirajane who was not busy with orders from the Guild.

Mirajane sent a smile in response before she wiped her hands on the apron she wore, ridding them of excess water and turning to Wendy and replied with a pleasant tine, "What do you need help with Wendy-chan?"

"W-well, Nii-san's birthday is coming up and I wanted to ask you keep Nii-san busy until my present is ready." Wendy answered keeping her voice quiet so only Mirajane could here the words. Mirajane was shocked to say the least, Naruto's birthday was coming up and she did not know about it?

"How come no one knows about your Nii-sans birhtday?" Mirajane asked as she looked down at the young dragon slayer with curiosity building in her mind. Wendy shifted a bit under her gaze, before another question struck Mirajane and she asked once more, "And why me distract him?"

"Nii-san doesn't like to celebrate his birthday so he asked me to keep quiet about it." Wendy replied and spoke once more answering the second question asked, "And I'm asking you is because Nii-san seems the closest to you in the Guild, and Nii-san said you were a good friend."

Mirajane was flattered by Naruto's words truly, she had not expected her to be spoken like that from Naruto no less so it was truly the one who showed little emotions in the Guild except when he had found out Wendy was turned into stone and his rage was unleashed. Looking at Wendy once more she responded, "Alright Wendy-chan, I can keep your Nii-san distracted until you have your gift ready, but you have to promise me one thing, you will help me pick out a present for you Nii-san."

"Of course Mira-san." Wendy agreed with joyous smile on her face. Mirajane's smile widened as she saw Wendy's face light up, it really lightened her heart when she saw people smile like that.

Wendy thanked Mirajane once more before she ran off, Carla followed her from the air. Mirajane watched her leave as a thought ran through her mind, 'Hmm, what should I get Naruto-kun... Come to think of it I don't even know what he likes or dislikes...' Mirajane thought as curiosity and confusion ran through her.

* * *

"Wendy." Naruto called out as he entered their apartment with dinner in hand, entering their home, Naruto spotted her reading a book with Carla in her lap. Smiling at the two, Naruto placed the food down on the dinner table and walked towards her. Seeing that both her and Carla had fallen asleep, Naruto got Wendy into his arms and carried both her and Carla into her room. Turning on the lights, Naruto laid her down onto her bed and placed the blanket over her and Carla.

The smile did not drop from his face as he looked down at the sleeping forms of his sister and her partner. This was the reason he was fighting for, his only goal in this life now. After the war had ended with his supposed death by his brothers hands, he had completed his greatest goal, his and his grandfathers ambition of unifying the Elemental Nations and bringing peace upon the war torn lands. He had abandoned all of his childhood goals for the ambition of his grandfathers and all of the members of the Akatsuki. All of them had given up their lives and names for this goal and now it was a success, and now he was given another chance a fresh start. But he had no ambition this time, no goal for him to work towards. All that he had now was Wendy, she was one of the few things in his life that brightened it to a degree. Though Naruto wished to help his surviving comrades, he knew that no matter what they had to remain on the run, playing the necessary evil among the world.

He wished to help them in any way but he could not, as it would contradict with their overall plan and it would have insulted them. They had signed up for the task and helping them escape would have been insulting in a sense, they knew the risks and did it anyways. His grandfathers thoughts of the world were summarized in a single sentence, "The longer you live... The more you realize that reality is made of pain, suffering, and emptiness..." it summed up the Elemental Nations very well. That world, men allowed their greed and desire to dictate their lives and that led to wars. Wars then led to pain, suffering, and emptiness. That was the world he grew up in, that was the world he killed in, and that was the world where he gave up his life for. In the Elemental Nations he had relationships and connections with people that he was willing to tear that world asunder and rebuild it. It was there he learned the horrors of life and of humanity.

* * *

The next morning rolled around and it had been a few days since Makarov had spoken about their trip to Clover Town. Meeting the elderly Master in the train station, they purchased tickets and boarded the train, Naruto had simply closed his eyes to sleep. During train rides he did little to nothing, all he could do was sleep since he would not risk tampering with seals on a moving vehicle nor would he even try to read the books that his godfather had left him. Most of them were smut but the other was simply a book that was based around his brother or what he predicted the Child Prophecy would be like. That book was what had given him further encouragement to bring peace. Everyone in his life had an impact in his life, influencing his personality and his goals to what he was now.

"Naruto-kun, we are sending some of our mages to put a stop to Oracion Seis." Makarov began as he caught the blondes attention and spoke once more after a little while knowing what the reaction was going to be, "I was thinking about sending Team Natsu and Wendy-chan. I know you are worried about her safety but Team Natsu will protect her do not worry."

"No. Wendy will not participate in the battle against Oracion Seis." Naruto replied instantly not even thinking about it, putting her at risk like that was a definite no. Makarov had a frustrated look on her face and Naruto spoke once more, "Putting her at risk like that is not something I can do Master. Even if I have to defy you I will keep her safe, and a mission against a Guild consisting of six mages that are A-Class and above is not something I will do."

"Naruto-kun, I know you worry about her, but do not. Erza-chan is going to be there as well, not to mention members of the alliance." Makarov said trying to ease Naruto's mind, he clearly knew of his childs worry about his sister and it really hurt him when he saw his children saddened or hurt.

"Master, there might not be an alliance for all we know." Naruto responded his tone even but he was clearly agitated. Naruto respected Makarov he truly did, but sending his beloved sister into combat against such a dangerous group was not something he would ever do. The situation was too dangerous, he knew he was being a bit overprotective but he needed to keep her safe. Last time something like this happened, but this time he was the one who sent him to die. Though it was necessary for the mission to succeed, sending a friend and comrade to his death was not something he wished to do again nor would he allow it if he had to power to prevent it.

"Naruto-kun please, I do not want to send my children into combat either but Wendy-chan's skills would be very beneficial for the group and that would raise the chances of success." Makarov tried to reason once more trying to persuade the blonde, knowing this was going to be a defficult task he had readied himself for that. Over years the most previous thing to Naruto was his beloved surrogate sister and if she was in danger or was going to be he would have done whatever necessary to prevent it, Makarov had a hunch that Naruto would have happily gave his life for her.

"The only way I would allow her to go on such a dangerous mission is if I accompany her." Naruto responded his voice left no room for arguments, he saw the advantages of allowing a mage like Wendy on the field, she provided great support and that would be very useful against their opponents. But he would not allow her to go alone, so he was going to be there to protect her, "Master if you wish for her to do such a mission I will be accompanying her or else she does not go."

"Of course, Naruto-kun once the visit to Clover Town is over and if we have gathered help I will send a message back to the Guild and have them meet at the gathering spot and you will travel there immediately." Makarov replied his tone filled with relief as he agreed with the demands Naruto had thrown out, "Lets just hope that Wendy-chan wont need to use her magic."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as the train began moving and Naruto closed his eyes once more. Thinking about the situation, he knew that he would have to keep Wendy safe, so making his way to them was going to be critical so he would need to speed up his movements and maybe reach them in time before they engaged the enemy. This entire situation was a pain, why could he not have just sent him alone. Naruto knew that him alone against them would have taken longer, but he was skilled enough to handle six opponents, they were not much of a threat from what he heard of them. Well in this world, mages of their caliber were pretty powerful so he could not go against Makarov's point of view.

Makarov just prayed nothing happened to his children when they went to take care of Oracion Seis. He just hoped they were safe and came home unharmed, dealing with Dark Guilds were never pleasant, and if worse came to worse he hoped that none of them would have to resort to ending life. Dark Guilds resorted to such things and if they tried something like that to his children he just hoped they did not follow out on such an act.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well, this is it for you guys, remember all my chapters are raw and will not be edited until a little later. Anyways, this is what I am thinking. My brother and I are collaborating on a project together so I gave you guys the options but we were thinking about writing about something we have not done yet. Maybe a pokemon one, eh don't know yet maybe. Anyways, I wanted to also let you guys know that we might change our username so watch out for that and thanks for reading guys.**

 **With those things said I will now announce that I might change my story a bit and give Naruto the Rinnegan earlier I don't know tell me what you think about the collaboration and if I should give Naruto the Rinnegan earlier. Since I do have a little thing planned but I do not know if I should do it depends on what your reviews are. But then again leave that in your reviews and make them long. I need more feedback about my story overall.**


End file.
